Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck and Sarah continue to Montenegro after leaving the UK to be with everyone Sam above all. However, when they arrive they find strange things are afoot. At first they wonder if Hydra isn't organizing a little payback or Jack is up to old tricks but what hits them is something from left field.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight

A man disappeared in the throngs of panic stricken crowd running frantically from St. Paul's after the sound of gunfire. Later police reported through local news stations that a former disgruntled state worker went postal but luckily security personnel were able to contain the disturbed individual though not before he took his own life in one last act of insanity. However, the man who knew better was by then back in his car speeding out of the city as fast as he could but staying just under the speed limit and rigorously following all traffic regulations. He couldn't afford to be stopped now and brought in for questioning. He had wiped the Barret down but he couldn't be sure he hadn't left any trace DNA.

"Okay time to check in," he said, talking to himself helped him control his nerves. He took out his phone and called Mister X. It rang and rang for what he thought was longer than normal finally there was a click like his call was being passed to someone else then there was an answer. "It's done Sir. I've completed my mission Sir Robert has been taken care of."

"And who am I speaking to," said a strange voice on the phone. At first he didn't know what to do or if he hadn't just confessed to murder. "Listen," the voice continued, "I've heard about your work and I'm impressed that you saw it through given though Mister X doesn't work for us anymore. I've got a business proposition for you. How much did Miles promise you on the completion of this job?"

"Well truthfully we never really agreed on a price. I worked for a man who worked for Mister X and that was how I got paid."

"Doesn't sound very profitable and considering all your boss's men were either captured or killed you'll have a hard time collecting that debit. I'm willing to give you say two hundred thousand now. I'll send you the details through a SMS at this number."

"There's a 'but' in there. What is it?" said the man wondering if he should trust this guy or not but he was flat broke and if what this man said was true it would be a long time before he'd see another pay check.

"Now you're catching on to the game. I could tell you were a quick learner. I want you to work for me. We stay like this, you don't know me I don't know you. I'll call you Oscar and you can call me Mr. Smith. I'll give you access to a numbered account in Switzerland where I'll make deposits. You can establish another one either in Switzerland or in the Cayman then transfer the funds out where I can't touch it. I'll pay two hundred and fifty thousand a contract that's a quarter of a million dollars to make my problems go away. Are you interested?"

"I'm still listening go ahead but I'm going to need a start-up allowance to procure the tools that I'll need for my job."

"You know how to drive a hard bargain but I'm glad to see you're thinking ahead. Okay I'll pay the two hundred thousand and I'll anticipate another two hundred and fifty thousand because the truth I have a double contract. I'm sending you two pictures now of people you need to deal with."

"Hold up… Okay I got them," said Oscar as he paused on the line. "Crap I've seen this woman before had I known then I could've already completed half the job."

"Good you already know the target. Both her and the man are supposed to be or soon will be in Kotor, Montenegro. I've taken the liberty of booking you a charter flight out of Gatwick. I'll send you the details along with a passport and incidental currency in addition board you'll find certain tools you'll need. Introduce yourself at the counter as Oscar and tell them that Mr. Smith sent you. They'll give you everything you'll need. Oh and one last thing these contracts are not exclusives so you might run into competitors so I have to warn you to the victor goes the spoils so we're going to need proof of termination."

"And just exactly how do you want that done?" said Oscar not really liking that he had to not only compete but had to beat out his competitors. "What do you want their scalps?"

"See now you're thinking but no nothing so gruesome. We need just about a half a kilo of flesh each so we can run the proper DNA tests for verification. I know that sounds like a lot but it also enables us to do cross checking and follow up testing."

"Say I've got reservations now and I want to back, out what happens then?"

"Oh I don't think you will you're a smart boy," said Mr. Smith. "Let me send you a URL from a TV station. It's a news broadcast. I think you'll understand once you've seen it. I'll be in touch or you can call this number."

The phone call ended and he received a SMS with all the data as Mr. Smith had promised along with an URL from a television station in the UK. He clicked on it and a news broadcast from this morning was played.

'_Police have ruled out foul play in the death of note financier and banker Miles Stateford although everyone is baffled as to why this reclusive financier was on a ferry for Lerwick in the Shetlands. There had been rumor of a mental breakdown and substance abuse due to the loss of a large sum of capital but that is just speculation at the moment. At this point in the investigation police are reluctant to say if a formal coroner's inquest will be held or not. More as news develops now back to our top news story puffin reproduction patterns, a bird in the hand may not always be two in the bush.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally time for them to leave. C saw to it that Chuck got his tour of Q branch and Christmas came early in the form of spy toys. Chuck thanked the quartermaster with a case of ten year old Macallan but now it was time to go and Sarah wanted to get to Sam desperately. Cole and Carina saw them off at Heathrow and helped with their luggage especially because Chuck was under strict orders by Cs doctor not to do any heavy lifting. He threatened Chuck that if he pulled another stitch he'd put him in a pharmacological coma until he healed.

"Well guys come back anytime you can," said Cole as he hugged Sarah and shook Chuck's hand. "Maybe next time we can go to the pub and just have a beer and throw a few darts."

"Sounds good to me and Carina I promise not to cheat," said Chuck as they laughed. "But joking aside why don't you guys come out sometime to visit us. We can hang on the beach and soak up some rays."

"Really anytime just give me a heads up and we'll make room," said Sarah as she hugged Carina. I know Morgan and Casey would like to see you guys too."

"Somehow I don't really think John is looking forward to seeing me but yeah it would be nice to see the little bearded wonder."

"Do I need to get jealous," said Cole making them all laughed.

"What guys? No faith in the little bearded man and Cole if you don't hurry up Morgan and Alex will beat you guys to the altar. I'm sorry Co-pilot I know I promised but you guys need a little push. Okay I've said my peace I'll shut up now."

"Somehow I doubt that," said Carina as she hugged Chuck. "I'm glad you guys got your problems worked out I was about to do an intervention." The gate opened up as they were talking and a flight attendant started boarding passengers. "You guys need to board or you'll miss your flight. Say hi to my favourite niece."

"We will and thanks for everything I really mean it," said Sarah. "You guys had my back when I really needed it that's something I won't forget. Come and visit us soon."

"Yeah really thanks and you know Burbank is not that bad a place to honeymoon. I know it's not the Fijis but there's Hollywood, Rodeo drive and Disneyland… Oh and Malibu."

"Chuck first you said you wouldn't mention this again and no offense but Burbank is like if a yawn could yawn. Now get on the plane before you miss it." They all laughed then Chuck and Sarah boarded waving goodbye first. Sarah grabbed hold of Chuck's hand when the door closed and they rolled away from the terminal.

"What's the matter? I don't know if I've ever seen you this anxious before," said Chuck as his fingers started to turn blue.

"I'm sorry," said Sarah bring Chuck's hand up to her face so she could kiss it. "I just can't wait to get back to Sam. I really miss her as well as Emma and Molly.

"I know what you mean I really miss her and Mr. Rabbit. I hate to bring this up but have you thought about what you're going to say to Jack?"

"Say to Jack? I don't have anything special to say to him. Jack is Jack once you accept that then he can't do or say anything to hurt you, you're immune."

"You and I both know that's a lie. I'll admit I'm disappointed in him for not coming and seeing you in the hospital. I would've sent a plane for him if he needed transportation. I guess I'm not immune because he really pissed me off."

"Sweetie please," said Sarah as she looked him in the eyes and he understood what she wanted to say and he had to agree.

"I won't make a scene I promise but I do want answers and I think you do deserve some too. However if you tell me to keep quiet I'll try. Good cop, bad cop."

"How about good cop, silent cop, let's just drop it. I mean it's over and let's just move on. All that matters is I've got you and Sam that's enough for me."

"Can I get you something," asked a Flight attendant coming by after they had taken off. "Maybe a drink or a snack?"

"Maybe two sparkling waters with a twist of lemon, is that good for you love?" asked Chuck as he reached back over to take her hand and caressed it.

"Sure that'd be good for me," said Sarah as she got lost in Chuck's eyes and in his smile then leaned over to kiss him. "Thank you for saving me in St. Paul's."

"Thank you for saving me," said Chuck as Sarah looked at him with a puzzled look. "You save me every day we're together. You are my life and my love."

"Here you go," said the Flight attendant, "two sparkling waters with a twist of lemon and I brought you a cushion for your arm."

"Thanks," said Chuck as he noticed the woman wanted ask more but was trying to be polite. "You want to know what happened. It was a hunting accident someone gave the deer guns." They all laughed.

"Well I have to see to my other passengers but if you need anything just press the call button," said the woman as she left.

"You're terrible," said Sarah, "and what is it with you and flight attendants. They all seem to flock to you; do I need to be jealous?"

"Love it's usually because they have pity on me for one reason or another. I'm probably their poster child for the accident prone."

"She probably thinks now I shot you," said Sarah as she sipped on her water. "You know I bag what I shoot at."

"You bagged me," said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her. "Maybe now we can relax and have some fun. It will be nice to see Margo and Razib right?" Chuck waited for Sarah to make a comment about Margo and if she should be jealous but he realized she had fallen asleep. He reclined her chair then he put the cushion the attendant had given him under her head then got a blanket from the overhead bin and put it on her.

"Stay with me," she mumbled in her sleep.

"Always," he said as he caressed her face then took her hand. They flew non-stop Heathrow to Tivat International airport in Montenegro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a frantic dash going on in the Gran Casino as Emma was getting Sam and Molly ready for Chuck and Sarah's arrival but Jack was nowhere to be found. Emma had checked his office three times and he wasn't there. She asked some of the help if they had seen Jack but no one seemed to know where he was. She even went to security to ask to look at the video feeds but all she discovered was he had left a couple hours ago and had yet to return.

"Have you found dad," asked Molly looking her finest in a new dress her sister had sent her from Harrods holding Sam by the hand.

"No I haven't but he'll show up bad money always does," said Emma regretting she'd said that in front of Molly. She didn't want to make the same mistakes she'd made with her sister. "Oh I'm sure he's out doing something important," she said as she picked Sam up.

"Important indeed," said Jack as he came walking carrying three bouquets of flowers. "One for you pumpkin, one for you Emma love and this one's for Angel when she gets here."

"Thanks," said Molly as she took her flowers and gave Jack a hug. Emma just passed hers to Molly and gave Jack a look.

"Molly, be a dear. Take these for me and go ask one of the staff to find a vase for them then put them in our room. Razib should be about done with his lessons so you two can come and wait with us." Emma waited until Molly was out of hearing range. "That florist is down the street from here and it doesn't take two hours to get three bouquets of day old flowers. Jack, don't tell me you're up to something again?"

"Me up to something… well yes getting you flowers but I can see that it's not appreciated. You got to believe me I'm on the straight and narrow I'm not up to anything well maybe a little intel gathering for Margo but that's it."

"Intel! You know Margo told you to leave the spy work to her. Jack those people are dangerous and you could get hurt."

"Sugar I've dealt with worse in my day. Marks are all the same; speaking of schnooks shouldn't Chuck be rolling in soon."

"Don't call him that he's bailed your fat out of the fire a few times and if you're here it's because of him. Plus he's the best thing that's happened to our daughter."

"Okay, Jesus, I didn't mean anything by it I like Charlie too. So what's the plan? Nothing has changed Margo is going to pick them up then drop them off here. I booked us all a table in the hotel restaurant for nine-ish then we play it by ear from there. I was going to suggest maybe running to the old city for ice cream and a nightcap."

"Sounds good to me that will give them the afternoon to rest a bit and relax. Oh I don't know if I told you but Chuck had an accident. So he can't do any heavy lifting until he's healed which means..."

"I call a porter when they get here. I hope they've got good life insurance because Chuck sure is one accident-prone schnook…" Jack started to continue but Emma gave him the look of death.

"Here make yourself useful, hold Sam while I call Margo. I want to find out where they are and how long before they get here," Emma passed Sam to Jack as she pulled out her phone and dialled.

"Yack," said Sam looking at Jack as she reached out to caress his face making a loud whack with her heavy hand then giggling.

"Ouch! I thought you said she was over that," said Jack to Emma as she was waiting for Margo to pick up.

"What can I say; maybe she realized you needed a good smack. You know kids learn things quicker these days. Oh Margo I was just calling to see what was going on. … Good they just landed. Tell them we're waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their British Airways flight landed on time in Tivat. Sarah was still asleep when the pilot put on the fasten Seat Belt sign and made the announcement that they'd be arriving soon giving them also the current time and local temperature. After almost freezing to death in the Scottish highlands the milder Mediterranean climate would be a much welcomed relief.

"I'm sorry Sir," said the attendant, "but you're going to have to wake your wife and put her chair up right and have her stowaway her tray."

"What time is it," asked Sarah feeling all the commotion around her. "How much longer before we land?"

"Well if you look out your window you can see the pilot is giving use the five cent tour. I guess we're headed for runway fourteen. Enjoy the view of Kotor Bay and the mountains behind it."

"You let me sleep the whole way, but why? You need to get your rest too," said Sarah as she brought her chair up and fastened her seat belt.

"I had the best view on the plane watching you sleep. I don't know if I've told you lately but I love you," he said then leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you too," she said as she caressed his face. They heard the noise of the flaps and the roar of the engines as the plane bucked for a bit. "Oh look there's the marina. You know we need to take everyone there one of these nights while we're in the food was good."

"And they had Rocky Road. Okay."

The plane landed and they all debarked through the terminal. As soon as they got off onto the exit corridor Margo and two agents met then with a wheelchair. The agents took their carryon as Chuck stared at the chair.

"I hope you don't expect me to ride in that thing," said Chuck half amused and half upset. "I might have been wounded but it was in the shoulder I can still walk."

"Sorry I just got the word you were wounded. I guess it was a good thing I didn't bring an ambulance. I did; however, leave everyone at the Gran until I could ascertain damage."

"Spoken like a good Station Chief," said Sarah as she hugged her. "But I need to see my baby so lead the way I want to get out of here."

"Good just follow me I'll drive you guys and my men will handle your luggage. I take it with the wounded wing you're on light duty."

"He's supposed to be on no duty until I say otherwise," said Sarah as they followed Margo through the terminal and around customs as she waved her embassy credentials. "How have things been here for you? Is it better or worse than Rome?"

"Actually up to a few days ago kind of slow and boring but all of a sudden we picked up on a killer's elite meeting. It seems like some of the top hitmen in the world have suddenly decided to vacation Club Med and we don't know why."

"Strange," said Chuck wondering if their being there had anything to do with it. He looked at Sarah and could tell she had the same idea.

"So what was it like before all this bad guy traffic? I mean you got to start up a new office and set the ground work for everyone who will be coming here after you. That must've been exciting?"

"Yes and no, you see Kotor is like an information funnel we get intel from both East and West then process it and send it up the food chain. I've got feelers and contacts embedded everywhere I can plus access to Echelon."

"Sounds all good but I think you're about to add a 'but' to the sentence," said Chuck as they got to her car, a dark blue Volvo S80. She pressed a button on the fob the car alarm switched off and they got in.

"Drop the other shoe," said Sarah as she caught Margo looking at her in the mirror. It didn't take Sarah long to figure out what the problem was. "Does this have something to do with my father?"

"Well I was going to talk about this with Chuck in private," said Margo glancing back at both. "But I think maybe now you both need to hear this."

"There's nothing I wouldn't put past my father so go ahead and tell me."

"Go ahead Margo," said Chuck. "Sarah says she's immune and we don't keep secrets from each other."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Razib was sitting in their room doing classwork with his tutor, Mr. Jefferies. He was part of the package the General had put together to get Margo to accept the position. Margo's knowledge of the movers and shakers of region plus language skills made her a crucial element in getting the new station up and running. She also had the blessing of Chuck and Sarah. For this reason certain concessions were offered like Mr. Jefferies a tutor the embassy supplied and who had been vetted by the agency to teach Razib. Then when Molly and Emma arrived Margo had Molly join Razib in lessons. They knew each other and she was worried Razib wasn't spending enough time with children his own age. However today Molly had been excused from lessons because Sarah and Chuck were arriving, which Razib thought was a little unfair but he needed extra help with math. Margo tried to make him feel better by telling him they used Arabic numerals but it was still Greek to him.

"Okay if I have two apples and your have three oranges and I get hungry and eat one of your oranges what do we have?"

"A problem," said Razib. "You stole one of my oranges. Do you know you could have your right hand cut off for that?"

"No, no I'm not stealing your oranges because you don't have any. This is called a mathematical analogy to get you to reason out a response. This is the same as if I ask you two plus three minus one which would be four."

"Well said the other way could get your hand chopped off," said Razib as he heard someone open the door in the outer room. There was something about the sound he heard he didn't like. The footsteps weren't familiar so he excused himself quickly telling his Mr. Jefferies that he need to go to the bathroom but really wanted to investigate.

"Excuse me can I help you," said Razib to the stranger he found in the middle of the room. He was dressed like one of the casino floor employees but Razib didn't recognize him. "I don't know you."

"Oh I'm a new hire. I was sent up here to find Jack Burton. Do you know where I can find him," said the man with his hand in his pocket. That was when Razib noticed a cold look in the man's eyes. It was something he saw in the men he met when he was a servant boy working for the Tazi household and it scared him. "Boy I asked you a question," repeated the man as he moved towards Razib but Razib moved back in fear almost tripping over a table.

"What's going on out there? Razib if you don't apply yourself you're never going to get the hang of numbers," said his tutor as he walked out to find a stranger standing in front of Razib. "Who are you and what do you want? Are you supposed to be here?" said the teacher getting in the middle.

"I'm sorry but I knocked and there was no answer but like I told the boy I was sent up here to find Jack Burton. Do you know where I can find him?" said the man. Razib noticed he still stood with his hand in his pocket.

"I'm sorry I haven't got the foggiest. I saw Mr. Burton this morning when I arrived to give the boy his lessons. But do you always come into rooms when you're not invited? What did you say your name was again? I don't think I know you?"

"Sorry, no I'm a new hire just started this morning and well I did knock," said the man with his hand in his pocket. Razib was afraid he knew what he had inside as he could almost make out a barrel.

"Well you can see he's not here so you'll have to look somewhere else," said Razib trying to muster up courage. He had to get the man to leave and protect his tutor. Just then Molly and a maid came walking in holding vases. Molly held hers in front of her face.

"Razib see the flowers my Dad gave me and Mom, aren't they pretty? Oh Mom asked me to get Razib Mr. Jefferies he needs to come with me." Then Molly turned and noticed the other man standing in the room dressed like one of the casino workers.

"Molly this man is looking for you father," said Mr. Jefferies. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is?"

"What? Oh I get it Mom asked you to find Dad too." said Molly then she turned to the Mr. Jefferies. "Mom was looking for Dad this morning."

"That's right," said the man. "Yes that's exactly what happened."

"We'll you can stop looking for him she found him," said Molly. "They're downstairs in the lobby waiting for my sister to arrive with Chuck. Come on Razib we need to run they should be here soon."

"Are you sure she asked that man to come look for you father," asked Razib once they got out of the room. He couldn't believe he had gotten scared over nothing but he still didn't like the man's look.

"I'm sure. She was going crazy this morning and you know how adults are," said Molly as they disappeared down the corridor.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," said the man as he turned to leave but Mr. Jefferies stopped him.

"Wait one last word," said Mr. Jefferies. "The next time you knock on a door make sure you're told to come in before you enter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Chuck sat in the back of the company Volvo listening to Margo talk about her job and what she had been able to accomplish. She told them about Razib and how he was anxious to meet them. Both he and Molly were doing well with their studies and that they had a private tutor teaching them in the casino. The casino itself had been turned into the station headquarters while the offices in the Embassy were used as a substation.

"The casino turned out to be the ideal location for the station. Underneath we discovered a series of passages and secret chambers that probably date back to the late middle ages when the Venetians, Turks and Serbs were battling it out so we converted some of them over and sealed the rest."

"Sounds nice and everything," said Sarah. But she was more interested in what Margo had hinted about her father.

"Yeah it was a win-win and every Station has to have a nickname so we called this one 'the Bank.' It keeps us from dragging people into the Embassy for chats then getting them shoot when they come out because they got made. No one notices when some dirt bag enters a casino. They just think another idiot with ill-gotten gains is going to the cleaners."

"I can see how it'd make paying off assets easier. All you have to do is make sure they win," said Chuck but looking over at Sarah he realize she was getting impatient. "You hinted to a problem with Jack what is it?"

"Well first of all I need to tell you that Jack has abided by our agreement most of the time. There have been times when he's stretched the envelope a little and I've had to call him in."

"What do you mean by stretching the envelope? You need to be careful he's always got a line ready especially when he's up to something. He will lay a smile and try to charm his way out."

"Yes he can be a sweet talker I found that out right away but with Emma around that's toned down a lot. No the problem is he's too helpful at times."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Jack Burton? When was the last time you counted the silverware? If he's being helpful then he's up to something."

"Sarah," said Margo as she glanced in her mirror at her. "That's what I thought in the beginning but now I'm not sure. I think he's bored and looking for some way to channel his boredom and look for relief. Just that, that relief could get him killed. He comes in every now and then drops a folder on my desk with intel he's gathered on different people coming into the casino or their friends."

"What? He's not an agent. He could get himself killed. How's he gathering this intel anyway I hope he's discreet at least," said Chuck. Sarah reached over and took his hand.

"I know how he's schmoozing. Jack always had the gift of gab he'll invite a mark in then offer them something like a drink or a meal then as he's plying them with drink or food he's getting information just by talking."

"Sarah's right. I got concerned because I thought he'd blow our cover underground so he took me to one of these aperitifs he throws for high rollers just before the casino opens. I watched him gather more intel then we could get in a month at Gitmo in one evening."

"That's Jack for you. People just love to talk to him I've never understood why but they do. I swear he could sell ice to an Eskimo. He has always said 'con' in 'conman' stands for 'confidence' and when you've got the mark's confidence he's yours."

"That might be fine and dandy but he needs to be careful or he'll screw around and get himself killed, taking Emma and Molly along with him in the process."

"I was concerned about that too Chuck," said Margo. "Especially since Emma takes care of Raz for me while I work and that's part of why I'm mentioning it. I had a sit down with him the other day but what I told him went in one ear and out the other. Truthfully I wasn't that concerned before because the intel he gave me was good but it just confirmed what I already had."

"I'm sorry and maybe I don't understand but why let him continue then?" asked Chuck. Sarah leaned over and kissed him.

"How many time have you asked Jack to go straight and has he ever listened. Maybe channelling his so called talents isn't such a bad idea."

"Like I said I called him in he didn't listen but I knew who he was dealing with and they were just some low life small time punks no one really dangerous. But just to be safe I put the word on the street that he's protected and up until now everything was good."

They noticed they were entering Kotor and Sarah knew she'd be at the Gran Casino soon. Sarah felt her heart race as she thought about holding Sam soon. She squeezed Chuck's hand and he smiled at her realizing what she was thinking.

"Well everything was good," continued Margo, "up until a few days ago when Jack met this banker from Venice. There's a folder about him in the back of my chair. I don't have much his name is Marco Di Padua and up until your little incident in London I thought he was clean."

"I take it he lost money when things went sideways for our friends in England," said Chuck as he and Sarah looked over the scarce documents. "But I don't see a connection here with Jack."

"That's because there isn't one. I caught Jack in a heated argument with him then when I asked what it was about he told me it was nothing that he thought he had been cheated. I didn't think anything about it not until I got the who's who hit list of purported Hydra affiliates. His name was among those who lost their shirts so I went back and got the security feeds from when he was in the casino. He was cheated like Jack said but not so he'd lose money. The man walked out with a healthy sum of casino money but from what I heard of the argument it wasn't enough."

"Jack was being blackmailed by this guy?" said Chuck

"That's what I thought but I knew you guys were coming so I circle filed everything and am turning it over to you two to handle as you feel fit. I think this is something that you ought to take care of in the family. Maybe if I had been more understanding with my sister, Raz would have his mother with him now."

"Thanks we appreciate you letting us take care of this and I promise we'll keep you in the loop," said Sarah.

"Don't mention it and oh by the way Chuck if you could talk to Raz alone I'd appreciate it. He's having troubles with Math. He doesn't seem to get along with numbers."

"But I thought he was doing well in school or that's what Molly wrote. Didn't she?" said Chuck as Sarah nodded back.

"His language skills are amazing I've never seen anyone pick up languages like him. His English is better than mine now plus he's learned Serbian and Italian without an accent. That's on top of the French, Arabic and his tribal Bedouin languages he already knew."

"Maybe I can use that to show him how numbers can be looked at as a language," said Chuck as they pulled up in front of the hotel.

"I'd appreciate it if you would I just want some stability for him. He's seen too much bad in his short life I need to create good for him."

They got out Margo handed the valet the keys, he was one of her men and he saw to the car. They walked in to be covered with hugs. Sarah had her hands full with Sam who threw up her arms wanting to be held by her mother and Molly trying to hug Chuck but he had to bend over to put his arm around Molly. Emma and Jack stood off to the side with Margo and Razib. Chuck was the first to notice Razib standing off waiting so he went to him.

"As-salāmu `alayka" said Chuck his hand on his heart and making a small bow. Razib's face lite up and he smiled back.

"wa `alaykumu s-salāmu wa rahmatu l-lāhi wa barakātuh," said Razib back waiting for Chuck to say something.

"Razib do we have to be that formal a simple wa Salāmun would suffice," said Chuck as he held out his hand to Razib and when he tried to shake it Chuck pulled him close and hugged him. "Let me get settled in I want to hear everything you've done since we last met," said Chuck in Razib's Bedouin dialect. Sarah smiled watching Chuck with Razib she had her arms full with Sam and Molly.

"Thank you I never get to speak my own language anymore," said Razib. "I suppose Margo has told you about my problem with math. My teacher keeps wanting to talk to me about fruit then steals some of mine. He doesn't seem to realize that he could get his hand chopped off if he's caught. Naturally I won't tell on him." Chuck laughed.

"Okay we've all said hello," said Emma taking charge. "Now let's let them go rest up a bit and get unpacked. Molly, you and Razib still have lessons to study with Mr. Jefferies."

"But I thought I was…" said Molly as she began to protest but Emma cut her off.

"Young lady you were excused this morning but now they're here and they aren't going anywhere. Razib is the one who should be protesting he still had to go to school this morning. So the sooner you two go back up the sooner you'll finish and if I don't hear anymore protests Jack has promised to take everyone to the old town tonight for ice cream."

"That's right I've got reservations in the restaurant at nine then there's this little place I found in the old town you guys are going to love.

"They have Rocky Road," said Molly all bright and happy now.

"That's right so you two need to scoot," said Jack as Molly took Razib's hand then disappeared back inside.

"Okay now we need to get you two settled," said Margo. "My men have taken your luggage up so all you have to do is unpack. I'll get out of your hair now."

"You and Razib will be coming to dinner with us. We won't take no for an answer," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah and she nodded but as he was looking a man passed behind them. Chuck flashed. He saw bloody bodies lying on the ground with one bullet hole through their chest and a series of unsolved hits.

"I don't know Chuck you need to rest up and I've got work to get caught up," said Margo seeing Chuck look a little unsteady.

"I don't see anyone," said Sarah realizing he'd flashed. She turned and began to search for a target. "Chuck who was it?"

"Margo, secure the security feed for the casino lobby. A man just passed by his name is Jorgen White a suspected mechanic for the Mišović mob a part of the Serbian mafia out of Chicago. There are a string of unsolved mob related hits attributed to him but no proof.

"I know you guys are supposed to be here on vacation but would you mind…" Margo started to say but Sarah cut her off.

"We'll be down as soon as we freshen up and change," said Sarah, "But no heavy lifting or bad guy chasing for Chuck."

"Okay just use the touch screen in the elevator you're on the access list for the Bank. I'll be waiting. Oh and Chuck I brought a coffee machine with me from Italy. The group separated after Margo handed them their room key cards then disappeared. Jack started to leave to go back to his office leaving Emma by herself.

"Hold up Jack ride up with us," said Chuck as the elevator doors opened. "We need to talk in private. Emma you can ride along if you want to listen."

"No I'll sit this one out. I'll go have a coffee and come up in a little while. Do you want me to watch Sam for you?" asked Emma with her arms out but Sam wasn't budging.

"I think she's glues to me for now and well I'm not ready to put her down," said Sarah as Sam wrapped her arms around her mother's neck for dear live.

"Mine," said Sam as she buried her face in Sarah then glanced back up at Emma. Everyone laughed. Then when they got on the elevator Sarah realized Sam was actually staring at Chuck and every time she moved Sam turned to stare at him without batting an eye.

"What is it Love," asked Sarah as she could see Sam was thinking. She kissed her on the forehead but she wiggled around to stare at Chuck.

"Yuck boo-boo," said Sam.

"Yes Daddy boo-boo," said Chuck as he kissed her then closed his eyes anticipating and like on cue 'whack' she delivered it leaving her little red hand print on his cheek. Jack snickered and Sarah elbowed him not to encourage Sam as Chuck rubbed his cheek.

"I don't know where she picked that up from but she got me good this morning," said Jack. "You were a quiet baby."

"Cut the crap Jack," said Sarah. "Margo told us you were playing spy is it true or were you just ripping off the casino when you let Marco Di Padua win at the tables?"

"That's what you think of your old man, some two-bit thief? Darling, a thief has to run out of town as fast as he can, but a good con man."

"A good con man can leave whenever he wants. I remember, Dad but what does this have to this banker. Don't tell me you pulled a Lichtenstein, you know that can get your pardon pulled and you sent back to prison."

"No it's nothing like that I'm legit now on the up and up, a model citizen. Charlie you can vouch for me, can't you?"

"The model citizen is a little exaggerated and we all know it but okay Jack then what were you doing letting Di Padua win. Was it some sort of pay off?"

"Well he passes me information from time to time and I pass it onto Margo. I was a little bored and before I got tempted into doing something that could've really gotten me in trouble I came up with this. Personally I think it's win-win and no one gets hurt and I protect my sources."

"Sources! You've got more than one guy on the grift," said Sarah. Chuck could see she was getting angry so he tried to intercede.

"Okay so why did this guy get mad at you if you were giving him money? Don't say he didn't because it's all on tape."

"He just thought his information was worth more than what I was willing to pay and so he got bent out of shape, that's it. But later he came back apologized and we had a drink on it. That should've been recorded too." The elevator stopped and Jack let Sarah and Chuck out but stayed inside. "I've got a couple of things I need to get done in the office. I'll meet you guys in the restaurant tonight at nine but you've got to save room for ice cream."

"Okay Dad until later," Sarah said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Please be careful. I worried about you when you didn't show up in the hospital."

"Sorry about that but things came up. Well until later Charlie," said Jack as he pressed the button and the doors closed.

"Jack does realize we own this casino," said Chuck looking at the closed elevator doors. "By skimming money to pay his contacts he's stealing from us."

"Do you think that would mean anything to him?" asked Sarah as she pulled him along to their room. "Am I fool for wanting to believe him? I said I was immune but then I see him, listen to his lies and my heart wants to believe him…"

"Then that's enough, but a little verification can't hurt any either. Let's change and get down to the Bank. There we can pull up the security and CCTV feeds."

"Doveryai no proveryai, trust, but verify."

"You make Russian sound so sexy," said Chuck and as he kissed her Sam giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

The man Chuck flashed on ran out of the hotel made his way across the street then jumped in a black Mercedes SUV and sped off driving out of town. He took a side street off the main road honking his horn to scatter a herd of sheep that he found blocking his way. The shepherd hurled insults at him as he went by driving to an isolated run down house in the middle nowhere. He parked in the back then walked inside only to be greeted by a .357 magnum pointed at his face as he walked through the door.

"Get that thing out of my face or we're going to have trouble," said Jorgen as he batted the pistol away. "Don't you know better than to play with guns?"

"You were supposed to use the password before you came in like we agreed. You're just lucky I didn't blow your fool head off."

"I guess I wouldn't have to worry about buying another hat and think about how much money I'd save on razors but talk about a headache."

"Cut the crap and tell me what you found out or I just might decide to shoot you anyway," said the blonde headed woman as she laid her Colt on a table.

"I saw both of them in the casino today. Yes they're there together and I overheard them say that they're going to eat in the restaurant then go to the old town for ice cream."

"Inside the casino could be a problem with the CIA watching but did you hear which ice cream place they're going to go to in old town?"

"There's only one that serves Rocky Road and I also happen to know they're looking for help. This could be our chance to cash in big. With your skillset you could make this quick and silent. They'll be dead before they realize it."

"Yes I like the way you think Jorgen. Yes, yes I can make this work. I've got a nice cyanide hybrid I've used before in Berlin on a Syrian ambassador those were the salad days working for the Ring. There was only one guy who got away and because of him I rotted behind bars."

"Just remember Serena you work for us now and the Merchant was the man who got you out of that French prison. He wants his pound of flesh delivered afterwards."

"I thought it was a half a kilo," said Serena as Jorgen made a face. Jorgen realized Serena had never dealt with Imperial units.

"A half a kilo is one pound but never mind all he really wants is proof of death and we can do that with a photo along with a newspaper clipping. Come on we need to get you hired and ready for this evening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Chuck went to their room with Sam. Sarah sat her on the bed as she pulled clothes out of her suitcase for herself and Sam. She dressed Sam in a new blue sundress with a bright yellow hairband that Sam kept touching. Chunk sat on the bed and waited for Sarah to bring Sam out dressed. He smiled as he clapped and Sam giggled.

"I'm the luckiest man alive I have two gorgeous women to take care of me," said Chuck as he got up and kissed Sarah then kissed Sam on the forehead.

"Let me get ready then I'll help you with your shoulder," said Sarah as she ducked back into the bathroom. Chuck laid back on the bed with Sam who took off her hairband and decided she would try and put it on Chuck. When she figured it wouldn't fit she decided to give Mr. Rabbit a try.

"You don't think this group of assassins have anything to do with us," asked Chuck as he tickled Sam's tummy and she balled up giggling.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said Sarah as she stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Don't let her get her dress dirty or wrinkled."

"Sorry we were just playing," said Chuck. "You don't think it's too much a coincidence that we show up and they do too?"

"You know there's no such thing as a coincidence in our line of work. I'm glad Sam has found someone her own age to play with," said Sarah as she came out and turned around for Chuck to zip her up.

"Ha, ha very funny Mrs. Carmichael," said Chuck as he kissed her on the neck. Sam took both hands and put them over her eyes then fell over giggling.

"You made her do that admit it!" said Sarah laughing. "It's too cute for her to do that on her own she had help. Confess Mr. Carmichael or there could be torture."

"Okay, okay," said Chuck. "We might have been playing peekaboo but can we still have some torture. I've been very bad you know."

"Yes you have been," said Sarah as she put her arms around him then kissed him. "But now we need to get down to the bank."

"Can't we bank on line from up here," said Chuck as he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was in the bar next to the casino entrance when she saw Jack walk through. He seemed to be in a hurry which caught her attention she didn't know why but she decided to follow him to see what he was up to. He went straight into his office but in his rush forgot to close the door so she stood outside looking in. Watching him from the doorway she saw him open his safe then he took out a large sum of money and placed it in a case before closing it. She stood off to the side when he came back out carrying the case so she followed him. She trailed him out of the hotel and across the street he hung a right then headed towards the old town.

"Crap Jack what are you into," said Emma as she tried to keep up but not close enough to be seen. In the old town it was difficult the streets were narrow and crowded so she needed to stay closer. The cobblestone pavement didn't help any either she had to keep an eye on him not on the pavement so she was tripping and risked twisting her ankle quite a few times.

"Okay what now," said Emma as she watched Jack enter a doorway with hanging beads so she followed him inside only to find men looking at her strange that was when she discover it was a Turkish bath.

"You have to leave," said a man in broken English. "No women allowed here. Go away," said the man in a loud voice. There was only one option for her and that was to turn and run. She didn't know if she was flushed because she was embarrassed or if it was the warm air of the sauna but she knew she was.

"Emma what are you doing here," she heard a voice call her. She turned around to find Margo standing there.

"I was just… well I just… You see I thought I'd stretch my legs and walk down here to old town and see some of the sights. I never get out."

"You can save it I was tailing Jack too and I saw you. I've got two men inside following him so before you and I cause a scandal and let Jack know we're following let's go have a tea. I was thinking about going to the Citadella and sitting out on the terrace. I hear the views of the bay, town and mountain

Battlements are wonderful."

"I've heard the same thing and also I heard their Jasmine tea was good," said Emma then looked at Margo. "Do you know what Jack's up to? And would you tell me if you knew?"

"Emma I can tell you with all honesty I don't know what he's doing and if I did you're right I might not be able to so believe me when I say I don't know," said Margo as she led the way on foot to the bar. "I was hoping you could tell me if you knew why he needed all that money?"

"I saw him clean out the safe in the casino," said Emma feeling guilty then angry. She felt guilty that she was telling on Jack and angry with him for putting her in this position.

"I don't know but I know his contact Marco Di Padua was seen arriving at the airport. He arrived yesterday and is staying not too far from here. I've got a tail on him and the last report I got on him was he was heading this way."

"What does that mean? Is he Jack's partner in crime? I trusted him again and this is what he does. He just can't help himself and I let him get close to Molly. I just never learn do I? And now I've let him ruin another life."

"You're talking about Sarah. I talked to her and Chuck about Jack. They're supposed to talk to him but I'm interested in this Di Padua. After Jack makes the drop we're going to let him walk away then grab Di Padua. I want a heart to heart with him I'm not sure he's Jack accomplice or if he's Jack's blackmailer."

"So you think this man is forcing Jack to give him money but for what? I don't know of anything that he's done that he could be blackmailed for. Just ask him and he'll tell you just about everything he's done. If he doesn't mention something it's because he's done so many cons he can't remember them all."

"We're here," said Margo as she let Emma pass then she followed. "Wow they were right the view is gorgeous from up here. Two Jasmine teas," said Margo seeing the waiter head for them.

"I really wanted Jack to be different this time but part of me knew he could never change," said Emma as she sat down in a chair with her back to the sea. She just couldn't enjoy the view not with the mood she was in now.

"Don't beat yourself up some much you did good by Sarah. She seems to have come out alright and she found her love in Chuck."

"Sarah was more an accident in all senses of the word and you're right. Chuck is what every mother in law hopes to have in a son in law. Chuck is the antithesis of Jack in almost every way but Jack is a charmer."

The waiter came over and sat their teas on the table in front of them then left. They had to blow on them to cool them but the Jasmine smell was so inviting they took little sips and the tasted matched the fragrance.

"This is really good," said Margo as she sipped more and Emma nodded her head agreeing the tea almost helped her forget her problems but then Margo's phone rang. "Tell me what you got. … Okay take him back to the bank put him in a cell and tell him to get comfortable he won't be going anywhere right away. I'll interrogate him after we sweat him a bit." Margo hung up her phone and put it away.

"I take it you got your man," said Emma as she drank her tea. "Can I ask you to give me a heads up when you arrest Jack so I can pack up and take Molly away? I don't want her to see him taken away. I couldn't protect Sarah but I won't let history repeat itself."

"I'll get you tickets back to Burbank and hand them to you that will be our signal for you to leave but I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Neither do I but I have to think of Molly. Jack made his bed and I've laid in it too many times. I won't put that poor child through this."

"I'm heading back to the casino if you want to walk back with me you can come along. I've got to go and check on our prisoner and then prepare him for questioning."

"No I think I'll just sit here for a while but you go ahead and don't forget about dinner this evening at nine. I know Chuck and Sarah will want you there."

"I'll see them back at the bank and if I can come depends on how cooperative Mr. Di Padua is." Emma watched as Margo got up and left then disappeared. She liked Margo and Razib, Margo reminded her a lot of herself a lifetime ago. However, she had had a little girl whose life she screwed up and marred forever. Now there was another little girl and she wasn't going to get it wrong this time.

"Excuse me are you finished," asked the waiter as he removed their cups and wiped the table down. "Can I get you something else?"

"What?" said Emma lost in her thoughts. "Oh yes I'll have another tea please… No wait, I'll have a bourbon neat instead and I really don't care what brand."

The waiter walked away looking a little perplexed but Emma got up and moved her chair around to look out at the sea. She needed a little liquid fire to do some soul searching and she wasn't sure if she'd like what she found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar's charter jet took off from Gatwick with a flight plan that took him straight to Tivat International. The ride was a little bouncy but he didn't pay much attention, he was busy reading all the material his employer had left for him on the plane. He had hotel and casino information along with a stack of chips to play so he could gather his own intel first hand. There was also a map of the hotel with room numbers marked. He thought about a window shot but seeing as there were two targets that would be problematic then none of the surround buildings offered him a good vantage point. After a while he put everything away then inspected his tool box. Inside he found a Dragunov, a Russian made sniper rifle, light weight easy to conceal but precise and reliable the best choice considering the targets and location. Then there was a Makarov 9mm with suppressor. Oscar could see his boss did most of his weapons shopping in Gorky park.

"Mister Oscar," said the Co-pilot as he was closing the tool box. "We'll be landing it Tivat soon. I was told to tell you a car with keys will be waiting for you in our hangar. If you don't need anything I have to go back to the cockpit this is a tricky airport to land in."

"No, no I don't need anything. I think I have everything I need right here," said Oscar as he patted the case he had just closed then he went back to his seat and got all his things together.

The Learjet touched down in Tivat then taxied over to a hangar where it disappeared inside away from prying eyes and curious on lookers. There were no customs inspections that Oscar had to worry about. He was manifested as an EU citizen and the plane was registered and chartered out of a member EU nation so under the Schengen Convention he had freedom of movement.

He took his bags put them in the black BMW SUV waiting for him in the hangar. Oscar got into the vehicle then activated its GPS.

"State you destination," said a female metallic voice more sounding like she was inviting him back to her place then giving directions.

"Gran Casino, Kotor shortest route."

"Penetrate exit, and go straight…" said the same metallic voice.

"You keep that up and we'll get along smashing," said Oscar smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah finished changing then left their room with Sam. They went down to the elevator where Chuck put his hand on the mirror like panel next to the keypad a blue light came on passing over his hand then he looked into the panel and a green light scanned both eyes. A text came on the mirror asking for voice recognition.

"Agent Carmichael," said Chuck.

"Recognition confirmed. Welcome to the bank Agent Carmichael we hope you have a pleasant experience with us today." Chuck looked over at Sarah and she shrugged her shoulders as the elevator descended.

"Sounds to me like the programmers didn't have anything to do or were bored," said Chuck. "But I would've done the same just maybe tweaked the voice a little giving it a more sultry sound."

"Oh really, you would've huh… and do we women get a say in who we talk to or is this as usual a guy thing." Suddenly Chuck felt he was on the spot with both Sarah and Sam staring at him.

"I don't know who'd you like to talk to Daniel Crag perhaps or Roger Moore. I know how about Pierce Brosnan?"

"Why does it have to be someone who played James Bond? Are those the only voices you can think of? How about Miles Davis or Quincy Jones?"

"And you're giving me crap about sultry? Well we can rule out Sean Connery by the time you figured out what he said the thing would time out and kick you out." Sarah laughed and Sam giggled. "What did you understand," said Chuck. He kissed both his women as the elevator opened up.

"Welcome to the Bank," said a familiar voice as they stepped off. "I don't know if you remembered me from Rome…."

"Yes Mike isn't it? You were tech support back there," said Sarah. "Sorry if I don't shake your hand but I've got mine full as you can see."

"I can. Just follow me," said Mike as he walked them over to a terminal. "This is your workstation while you're here. One second there you go I've logged you in so you can get started. Here is the menu and the video feeds are recorded here," said Mike as he walked them through the setup.

"I hate to impose but you used to make the best coffee. Margo told us she brought a coffee machine from Italy and I was wondering if…"

"Sure two espresso coffees coming up. I should also tell you she brought a bottle of grappa with her too. It's in her desk over there I'm sure you can pick the lock." They all laughed as Sam looked at them like they were crazy.

"Maybe later," said Sarah. "Where is Margo anyway? I thought she said she'd be here when we came down?"

"She got word about a sighting at the airport so she took a team out to do an extraction. From what I understand everything went like clockwork and she should be back soon. Looks like we'll have a guest down here for a while," said Mike as a couple men in black dragged a hooded man through back to the detention area.

"Not our problem," said Sarah as she caught Chuck's look and knew he was about to offer. "Let's start looking through the feeds this will take us long enough without adding to it. There that's the man you saw in the lobby." Sarah braced herself and had the same flash Chuck had before. "Yes Jorgen White, crap there's another one at the front desk. That's Pablo 'the cleaver' Stilton known for hacking his victims to death."

"Margo was right what's going on? This looks like a hitman class reunion. Where did they go to school at Bullet High and their colors only one 'black'. Their school mascot was 'death' and their principal and vice principal were Mr. Smith and Mr. Wesson."

"Chuck Sweetie, don't freak out your spiralling. Let's just make a list of names then give them to Margo to run. Somewhere down the line there has to be a unifying denominator we just haven't found it yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking out a window from his Venetian office a man stared out at the setting sun on the Gran Canal with a drink in his hand. Smiling to himself he took a sip thinking his long wait for revenge was finally coming to an end. There was a knock at his door and he turned as another man entered carrying a folder.

"How goes everything in Kotor? Have we heard back from Di Padua yet?" asked the man as he walked over to refresh his drink. "Would you like one?"

"No thanks Boss. No we haven't heard from him, he's actually late checking in but he did send us more photos," said the man as he laid them out on the man's desk. "As you can see the two of them are in Kotor now staying at the Gran Casino. I've passed all this on to our operatives in the field as well as to all the private contractors."

"Good, good I've waited a long time for this day. Can you blame me for wanting to savour the moment," he said as he took a drink.

"Sir, I don't want to overstep my position but are you sure you want to go through with this? The CIA and the FSB might not like what you've got planned and retaliate."

"We've been working for both sides for a long time acting as their go between. We've passed their little messages and secrets back and forth, arranged their dealings with each other when they didn't want to get their hands dirty now I've got their secrets. The proof is locked up beneath us so if they decide to get between me and my prize I'll publish it all. It's all about profits and losses. I don't think they'll risk me burning down their houses for two people."

"Boss I hope you're right. We don't need new enemies. Our Hydra contacts have all but dried up after their last failure and our revenues took a hit with them."

"But I took care of their problem in the Shetlands for them. Paolo you worry like an old woman. Have a drink and relax with me," said the man as he handed him a grappa then went back to his window. "Did you know the Doges used to marry the sea?"


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Chuck had both Excedrin headaches numbers thirty-nine and twenty-four after looking through the video feeds. He grabbed a sandwich for lunch so he could work through all the footage alone. Chuck had a hard time convincing Sarah to go but in the end she left because Sam needed to be fed. They both agreed an ex-dungeon even though freshly painted, decorated with a few posters, artificial plants and illuminated with new florescent lighting was no place for a child. Plus, after seeing the who's who list, Chuck figured they'd both end up with a headache and he was right. There was no reason they both should suffer so he sent Sarah along with the promise he'd catch up with her as soon as he was done.

"There you go Margo," said Chuck as he slid a notepad over to her wiping the tiredness out of his eyes. "I could use a bottle of Motrin right about now but not the over the counter kind I mean the good stuff."

"How about this," said Margo as she laughed pouring some grappa into his coffee. "This is better and you don't have to worry about popping positive on the next urine test."

"Thanks I shouldn't, I'm still on antibiotics but one can't hurt. Sarah would kill me if she knew," said Chuck as he took a sip. "I don't know what you've got going on here to attract this type of company. I just don't see a connector," he said then slouched back into his chair. "I'll be honest; I'm beginning to think it might be us or me."

"I was wondering the same thing," said Margo as she sat on the desk next to him. "Chuck you took a big hunk out of Hydra with your last two missions and if anyone is looking for some payback it would be them."

"Sarah and I talked about that too but I don't know that's just the problem we took a big hunk out of them. I don't think they have pockets deep enough now to put a price on my head that would justify the sheer number of mechanics that are on that list. I mean if you look at how much they're used to getting paid the payoff would have to be astronomical to justify the risk?"

"I don't know. Bring your coffee and come with me, I've got something I want you to see," said Margo as she led him into the back area of the bank. He recognized it as the detention area.

"Are you going to show me the guy you brought in when we came down? I know about him does he know what's going on?" asked Chuck as Margo showed him into the viewing room.

"This is…" Margo started to introduce him but Chuck flashed. He leaned on the glass as he looked in at the man pacing back and forth.

"That's Marco Di Padua, Jack's informant or that's what he told us today when we cornered him. You picked him up today? Does Jack know or did you bring Jack in too?"

"No, Jack just met him and gave him that case full of cash," said Margo pointing to the briefcase now sitting empty on the desk. "We waited for Jack to leave before we took down Di Padua."

"I just don't know. That guy is just a low life scumbag a bottom feeder on the Hyrda food chain what information could Jack get from him that would warrant that kind of payoff. We're missing something here," said Chuck watching the man pace around in the cell like a caged animal. He noticed the black eye and busted lip signs Margo already had a go at him.

"I'm thinking the same thing. I'm letting you know we brought him in as a courtesy but I don't want you to tell Jack not until I've had a chance to break him and so far he's being uncooperative."

"Well that tells you something he's more afraid of the people he works for than of you which makes an obstacle you've got to breech if you want him to talk. You need to dig into his past find a weakness. He worked out of Venice for a holding company. You might send an agent there to do some snooping. Go to his hotel room find out how he paid for it then trace the account back to a bank. Once you know the account number you can look for payments to restaurants where he might take a girlfriend, boyfriend or a mistress. Use CCTV to give you a picture then use facial recognition for a name and address. Look for purchases at boutiques or other places he might buy gifts for a significant other then use her or him to break him. Do you want me to go in and sit with him?"

"Chuck I appreciate the advice and offer but I don't want you or Sarah involved. I, We, can't afford for someone to come along and accuse us of tainting the case to give Jack a break. This has got to be done by the book following proper protocols."

"There's a proper protocol? Sorry I know, I know I'm not helping I guess I'm just tired from watching all that video footage. Okay I can live with that at least for now." said Chuck as he looked at his watch. "I'm late I need to go get changed for this evening."

"Chuck I don't think I'm going to be able to make it or even if I should with everything that's happening. The evening could turn awkward or embarrassing fast. I hope you understand if I sit this one out."

"I see your point but we should keep the kids out of this. Razib should come like normal and we don't say anything to him or to Molly."

"Agreed but I should tell you I talked with Emma," said Margo as she went into their conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was finishing feed Sam in their room when Razib and Molly knocked then came in. They had finished their classwork and wanted to spend time with Chuck and Sarah. When they walked in Sarah could tell there was something strange going on between the two of them but she didn't know what it was. Molly kept twisting back and forth and Razib was counting the tiles on the floor. After about five minutes of awkward silence Sarah knew she had to do something.

"Okay this is the last spoonful. Does Emma feed her or does she let Sam feed herself?" Sarah asked as she wiped down Sam who giggled as Sarah tickled her noise. "I probably ought to let her start feeding herself but I missed her like I've missed you guys. Don't worry I won't force feed you." They laughed.

"I think she lets her try for a while then when it gets too messy Mom takes over. It also depends if we're in a hurry or not," said Molly still dancing in place.

"Razib, I hope you've kept up with your Maghrebi script it was lovely and I'd like to see some later on if you don't mind."

"Yes I do Mr. Jefferies our teacher lets me write for art. Although he doesn't understand a word of what I write he likes the images. It was a compromise I didn't feel it was right to draw people or animals so I write," said Razib looking down at his feet.

"It sounds like a wonderful compromise. Okay guys, you know you two can ask me anything and I won't bite," said Sarah then she saw the horror on Razib's face. "I didn't mean it like that I meant you can tell me anything and I promise not to get angry. You've both had a look since you walked it. You know I love you two and nothing will change that. Razib you saved my life and Molly you're my sister. Guys what is it?" Molly looked over at Razib and nodded for him to go ahead but he shook his head. Then signaled back for her to go ahead which made her oscillate even more.

"Are you going to arrest Jack?" Molly blurted out.

"What? Where did you hear that we were going to arrest Jack?" said Sarah making a mental note that Molly wasn't calling him Dad anymore.

"We saw some men follow him out of the hotel. I know them because they work for my Mom and one of them always gives me chewing gum," said Razib. "I always take it because it would be rude not to but I really don't like it. Is that some sort of American custom?"

"Raz!" said Molly. "Do boys always go off the topic?" Sarah laughed and gave them both a kiss on the forehead. Razib turned red.

"I'm sorry continue please and no it's not, I guess the man just likes to share," said Sarah.

"Well, we saw Mom then Margo follow him out. Oh and Jack had one of those metal cases like you see in the spy movies with him. You know the ones where people put bombs in or carry guns. You don't think Jack has a gun?"

"Excuse me, no Jack doesn't like guns," said Sarah thinking they'd make a good surveillance team. "But weren't you both supposed to be in lessons in your room?"

"We were on break and there's a lady who works the lounge. She gives us fruit juice in the afternoon. We call it our cocktail hour," said Molly smiling. "She puts little umbrellas and funny straws in our drinks for us. I asked of a tea one day but she said I wasn't old enough. How old do you have to be to drink tea?"

"In some states twenty-one," said Sarah trying not to laugh at her cute little spy kids.

"Rhode Island must be one."

"Listen I'm going to need a big favor from you guys this evening. After dinner tell Jack you've got homework you need to finish and you can't go out for ice cream. I know it's a lot to ask for and I'll make it up to you but we adults need to talk. You both want to help Jack?" They nodded. "Good then we'll do an intervention."

"And Intervention on whom," said Emma walking into the room. "I should've guessed you two would be here. I asked Mr. Jefferies and he said he didn't know where you went off to. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Here," said Sarah as she walked over and took money out of her purse. "Go downstairs to the lounge and get whatever you two want while I talk with Emma."

"But you two don't move from there," added Emma as she tried to figure out what was going on and if the intervention she heard mentioned wasn't on her. "I'll be right down and don't ruin your appetites."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena and Jorgen made their way to the open air kiosk specializing in ice cream and yoghurt. It was located in a small square with a fountain in the middle surrounded by white washed buildings with small tourist souvenir shops. 'Paolo's Gelateria' was actually just a hole in the wall with tables out front of a small ice cream shop where waitresses took then brought back orders. Serena got the job with no problem as the owner had a sudden emergency after their interview in the back. He just seemed to disappear. She told her new co-workers that he said he wasn't feeling well.

"Strange Paolo seemed fine this morning when we opened," said one of the girls. "He didn't seem like he had anything then?

"Paolo's never missed a day here since he took this place over from his father," said another girl who had been there for some time."

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything," said Serena wondering if there was enough room in the freezer for everyone.

"Hey you're up," said the same bossy girl. "You've got a customer sitting at your table. Go take his order then we need to have a little chat about how things work around here if you want to last."

"Sure thanks," said Serena going over in her head the myriad of ways she could make the woman disappear and never be seen again. She walked over to the table to find Jorgen sitting there smiling. "Tell me you got rid of the body from the freezer."

"All taken care of," said Jorgen. "But you'd better act like you're taking my order that woman over there is staring at you."

"If I didn't want to wait on all the tables I'd get rid of these two, like a case of bad ice cream. I wonder," she said as she clicked her pen. "I could stab their eyes out with this. I hope you're sure they're coming here this evening?"

"Yes don't worry I'm sure. Now what's the daily special? Remember you have to maintain your cover until after this evening."

"Hemlock, mandrake root, fox glove, take your pick or better name your poison and I'll serve it up straight or on the rocks."

"Let's just stick to a plain frozen yoghurt without any arsenic, thank you. Listen I'll set up on the other side of the square across from the fountain if you can't use your potion I'll bring plan Sig into play."

"One large frozen yoghurt right up," said Serena loud enough for her self-appointed boss to hear as she nodded her head. "Would you like anything else sir?" She noticed the woman was wiping tables moving closer to her so she could listen in on their conversation.

"No thanks… Well on second thought a glass of water would be nice."

"Yes, sir right away," said Serena as she walked past the other woman and she gave Serena a look like she was keeping an eye on her. This was going to be a long afternoon she thought, and she didn't know if the other woman was going to survive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma didn't have to be a spy to figure out why Sarah had sent the kids away. She sat down on the bed and braced herself for the storm that was about to come ashore. Sarah picked Sam up from her little chair then sat her down on the bed next to her. Sam broke free then crawled as fast as she could to the middle of the bed to retrieve Mr. Rabbit her faithful companion.

"She's as bad as you were with Bunny," said Emma. "You remember your stuff dog. I don't know what ever happened to him."

"I was with Dad," said Sarah in a thin voice. "We were in Chicago he was out collecting donations one day. We left our hotel that morning in an old Buick if I remember right with a screwdriver for a key. We went to this one place then he came back and in a hurry said we needed to get out of town. 'Things were too hot,' I believe were his exact words and we had to go right then so Bunny got left behind."

"I'm sorry Baby, I truly am," said Emma as she tried to reach out to take Sarah's hand but she pulled away.

"Mom, I don't want your pity. I don't want you to be sorry or you to apologize. What happened happened and let's leave it at that. I'm concerned about the future and why you were following Jack?"

"How did you know I was following your father," asked Emma trying to remember who could've seen her that would've told Sarah she didn't think Margo would've.

"I've got my sources so why were you following Jack?" said Sarah with the same tone she used in interrogations. "Are you denying you were following him?"

"Okay I admit I was following him it's useless to deny it. I had to find out where he was going when he ducked out of the casino. However, I lost him in old town when he went into a Turkish bath. I left as soon as I figured out what it was but I turned a few heads."

"Does this have to do with the case he was carrying and Margo following him?" said Sarah. She was getting upset with Emma telling her half-truths. There was something more going on and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"You know about the case then you know what was in it?" asked Emma as she searched Sarah's eyes for an answer, but she knew how to hold her cards close to her chest. "Margo knows so I don't see why I can't tell you. I saw your father take a large sum of money from the safe in his office."

"Jack told us that he was playing spy and in his words 'obtaining intel' for the agency. Margo told us the same thing on the ride in, but a briefcase full of money seems an awful lot. That would have to be a million or two depending on the denominations. Have you asked him what he was doing?"

"No, I talked with Margo and she didn't want me to. She's investigating your father and the man he gave the money to."

"You talked to Margo? Why would you do that? You realize if she finds out he's up to something that isn't kosher he could lose everything and be sent to prison."

"What could I do? She caught me following him then we went for tea. She told me she was going to bring in Jack's contact and get to the bottom of it," said Emma. Sarah had flashbacks of her childhood and all the times she watched Jack getting handcuffed then led away. "Listen Margo and I have a deal," continued Emma. "She's going to give me a heads up if Jack is going to be taken away. I'll take Molly and leave so she won't see it. I didn't protect you but I'm not going to let this happen to her."

"And you don't think Molly won't know? How are you going to explain why you left in a hurry and where Jack is or why she can't say goodbye? What are you going to do when she gets a letter from Jack addressed from SuperMax? Or are you going to screen her mail then one day she finds out what you've done what do you think she's going to think of you then?

"Are we still talking hypothetical or is this something else?" Emma had the impression Sarah was talking in the first person or even if Sarah realized she had gone from talking about her to talking about me.

"I really don't want to get into this. But Mom, Jack's your husband, ex-husband, companion I don't even know how you two define your relationship," said Sarah as she got up turning her back to Emma.

"I'm sorry," said Emma. She never really understood how much pain Sarah hid from her or just how deep her waters were until then.

"Seems like that's your favorite word… I didn't mean that it came out wrong. Watch Sam for a second," Sarah said as she went into the bathroom and ran water in the sink. She took a deep breath before looking in the mirror. Her tears were flowing making her mascara run and she was a mess. She washed her face as quickly as she could then checked herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy but there was nothing she could do about that.

"Honey I'm….." Emma started to say sorry but caught herself before she said it. "I don't know what to say. What do you want to hear from me?" said Emma stood in the bathroom doorway.

"Nothing, nothing right now, I want you to watch Sam and the kids tonight after dinner. I've already talked to them they're going to have homework to take care of and won't want to go out so you're going to stay with them. I'll give you Sam then we'll all go out and I'll have a heart to heart with Jack."

"What are you going to do if Margo is there? You can't let her know you know what's going on and don't expect him to say anything to you with her there."

"Do you think I care if she's there? Seems the only way to get the truth is go straight to the source and force it out of him. Force it out of him yes," said Sarah as she remembered the hooded man they brought into the bank. Now she wished she had let Chuck volunteer.

"Sarah, talk to Chuck before you do anything that you can't undo. Don't get yourself or Chuck into trouble. Your father's sins are his alone and don't let him pull you down."

"Emma if there's one thing Chuck's taught me that's fight for your family. You protect your own and like it or not Jack is my father."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Chuck rode the elevator up from the Bank to the lobby stopping off to check to make sure Jack was still in his office. He yelled in to ask if they were still on for nine and Jack gave him a thumbs up while talking on the phone. Chuck felt bad that he was really trying to see if Jack would betray himself but he'd been a conman too long to break cover. As he went back to the elevator he noticed Molly and Razib sitting in the lounge each with a huge banana split in front of them and each with a grin from ear to ear. Riding up he tried to figure out a way to break the news to Sarah he wished things were as simple as when he was a kid when a cherry cheese cake split with Morgan helped relief a pain the same size in his heart.

"Love, guess what we don't have to worry about setting an extra place for Jack at the Thanksgiving or Christmas tables for the next fifteen to twenty years depending on time off for good behavior. No definitely not," Chuck said to himself, "that would only get me hurt. Come on Chuck man up she said she was immune. Yeah like I really believed that well whatever Chuck this is the moment of truth," he said to himself as he took a deep breath before grabbing the door knob then opening. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say when he walked in.

"Sarah I think we need to…" Chuck stopped speaking as soon as he crossed the threshold. He felt the tension in the air as soon as he stepped through the door. Sarah was talking to Emma from the bathroom while Emma was watched Sam on the bed.

"Yuck boo-boo," said Sam as she held her arms up with Mr. Rabbit firmly in her grip wanting to be picked up.

"Sweet Pea," said Chuck as he sat down beside her on the bed and she came jumping in his lap pressing Mr. Rabbit to his face.

"Thank you Mr. Rabbit for the kiss I feel all better. Can I have a kiss from my baby," said Chuck as Sam gave him a peek on the cheek then curled up on the bed giggling. "I hope you're in there getting ready or we're all going to be late. Oh I don't think Margo is going to make it she told me she had some last minute work to get done."

Chuck decided to take the middle ground and put out feelers before he tackled the issue head on. It was clear he walked into the middle of something but until he was sure what was going on he needed to skirt the issue.

"I'm sorry," said Sarah as she tried to clear the lump from her throat. "I hope this won't keep Razib from coming. I really want to find from him what's been going on."

"No I told her I wanted him to come one way or another her work can't affect the children," said Chuck yelling back into the bathroom. Well he did it he'd sent the first subliminal message that he knew there was a problem. He just hoped she understood. "Emma shouldn't you be getting ready? Love, do you need any help in there?"

"You're right I should go and get changed. I hope Molly and Razib didn't spoil their appetites down in the lounge waiting for us." Chuck wanted to say don't hold your breath but thought it was best if he just didn't say anything. Emma left then Chuck scooped Sam up with one arm then went over to the bathroom.

"Let's go check on mommy," said Chuck as he brought Sam over with him. "Sarah I think we need to talk about what's going on."

"No don't come in please," said Sarah as Chuck walked in. He saw her face, her puffy eyes and knew something was seriously wrong.

"Hey you've been crying what's the matter. Listen we don't have to go down for dinner if you don't want to. I know some of what's going on I talked with Margo and she told me about Jack and Emma." Sarah stood there listening to Chuck as she braced herself against the sink then looked up in the mirror.

"Chuck, why is my family so screwed up?"

"They did one thing right, you," said Chuck as he walked in and kissed her then Sam had to kiss her too. "I love you and for this evening let's forget all about what's going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar had his SUV valet parked then went into the casino. Walking up to the reception desk he picked up the keycard for the room that had been reserved for him. But as he was about to go up to dropped off his things he noticed a man he thought he recognized. The man had a familiar look about him one he had seen once with Mister X talking about people that needed to be handled. That's when it struck him what the man was, competition.

"Crap," said Oscar as he watched a man bump into him then caught a glimpse of a pistol inside the man's jacket. He had his confirmation. "Okay, don't go panicking Mr. Smith told you that you weren't the only person working this hit."

Oscar changed his plans and decided to hold onto his case for the time being. The tools inside might come in handy later on. So he went into the bar and got a drink then found a place to sit where he could keep an eye on his competitor. He might have gotten into the game late but he could still take home the prize.

"What's this," said Oscar when he saw his targets meeting together in the lobby then they crossed over to the restaurant for dinner. His competitor seemed to wake up and take notice too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before dinner started Chuck informed everyone that Margo wouldn't be able to join them because of work. Molly had Razib well versed in the art of fine dining American kid style, they both ordered open face cheeseburgers with chips the European equivalent to fries. Sarah ordered short pasta in broth that she fed most of to Sam. Chuck and Emma both ordered sole but neither really ate any just moved it around on the plate. Jack was the only one who really ate and ate well Châteaubriand served with sautéed julienne zucchini. His meal was supposed to be for two but Jack was particularly hungry.

"Dad why didn't you order the saddle too," said Sarah looking over at Jack's plate. Wondering if this was what they served in SuperMax as a last meal.

"I know, I know but I was talking to the chef before and he told me he wanted me to try this dish. The people from the Michelin are supposed to be by and he wanted me to rate his work before they came. This was a winner but looking at the rest of you I don't know."

"Well as cheeseburgers go it wasn't that bad but nothing to write home about," said Molly, "I still prefer Ins and Outs."

"I think I need to have talk with Mr. Jefferies and see what he's teaching you guys," said Emma listening to Molly's critic of her meal.

"Raz how was your meal? You've been awfully quiet," said Chuck. "What is it? Is there something you want to ask?" Sarah took a deep breath she hadn't told Chuck about what the kids had asked her and now was too late to say anything.

"Well I know this might sound stupid but why do you call a hamburger a hamburger if there's no ham in it? The first time I was given one I didn't want to eat it."

"Because you thought it had pork in it which is unclean. I don't know," said Chuck as he tried to flash but nothing. "My guess is it has to do with the city it was invented in. But whether that was Hamburg Germany or New York I couldn't tell you but I can understand you perplexity and Raz the only stupid question is the one not asked."

"Are you going to arrest Jack," asked Razib in Maghreb Arabic. Sarah looked at Chuck she flashed and understood.

"I know I'm here with you eating this meal and am happy. What's going to happen afterwards I cannot know. I know where I've been and I know where I hope to go but those foot prints haven't been made yet," Chuck told him back in Maghreb.

"Do we have to wait for the subtitles or do we get a translation?" asked Jack seeing how intense Chuck's speech to Razib was.

"Jack he asked me a question and I told him time reveals everything, no secret can be kept forever," said Chuck as Jack looked at him odd. "A toast, if Sarah will let me have this one drink, to family and friends." Chuck took Sarah's wine glass toasted then sipped afterwards passing it back to her.

"Okay let's all go get ice cream. I'm buying and I don't want to hear any arguments. Like I said this morning there's a little place in a square in old town you'll love if nothing else because it's the only place that serves Rocky Road," said Jack as they got up and went out into the lobby.

"I'm sorry Dad," said Molly. "But Mr. Jefferies gave us a lot of homework and we couldn't finish it before we came to eat."

"I'll write you both a note and sign your mother's and Margo's name to it telling this guy off. Who does he think he is getting in the between you guys and ice cream?"

"Oh no you won't do anything of the kind," said Emma. "I'll take you two upstairs and make sure you get everything done then off to bed. Raz you can spend the night with us I'll call your mother. Sarah why don't you give me Sam she looks like she's falling asleep as it is. Jack this ice cream party should've been done earlier in the day."

"You're right as usual. I guess I was thinking about other things."

"Like old times," said Emma. She couldn't help herself she felt herself getting angry and she just blurted out.

"What that supposed…" Jack started to say but Sarah handed Sam to Emma quickly then put her arm around Jack's leading him away with Chuck bringing up the rear.

"Do they have real Rocky Road Dad?" asked Sarah as she glanced back at Chuck. Chuck wasn't sure he liked seeing her play her father. Jack was family not a mark even if Jack would've done the same to them it still didn't feel right to him.

"Yeah Angel you're going to love it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar took up his position sipping on his sparkling water. He only had one real drink them switched to water because he wanted his head clear and his hands steady if the opportunity arose to take the shoot. Now he was glad he had as he watched his targets leave the restaurant then break off from the group leaving the hotel with Oscar's competitor on their heels. "This was going to be like taking candy from a baby," he said to himself. The man Oscar was trailing was so caught up in following the targets that he didn't realize he was being tailed which made it a tail on a tail.

"Sorry dude nothing personal but business is business," said Oscar to himself as he dropped money on the table then followed everyone out the door carrying his tool box close at hand. "Nothing personal but I'll take you out if you get in my way."

Oscar trailed his man through the twisting streets of old town bumping into the usual lost tourists trying to find where they took a wrong turn. There were also the occasional drunks who had sampled too much produce from the local vineyards staggering about on the cobblestone streets. Oscar had to dodge a near mishap as one heaved up his soul in the middle of the street.

"Jesus man," said Oscar as he danced around him trying not to get any spatter on his case. But suddenly he realized he had lost them both his targets and the man who was trailing them. He felt like going back and killing that drunk or at least shoving his face in his mess but he didn't have time.

"Think man what do you do now," he muttered to himself as he looked around. Then he saw it a tall building that rose up over the rest probably an old city tower converted into apartments but the terrace roof was what he needed. After picking the front door he ran up the steps and another three hundred some odd steps until he finally reached the top.

"Good Lord next time tell Mr. Smith to supply an oxygen tank," he said to himself as he reached the top almost out of breath. One last lock to pick and he was on the roof top. Taking a board he propped it under the door handle to block it. One thing he couldn't afford was for someone to walk in on him and after securing the door he set about assembling the Dragunov.

"Okay now where are you," he said getting down in a prone position looking through his scope searching the areas he thought they could be. A square attracted his attention with a fountain and two mushroom top gas heaters there he saw his targets crossing in the open. Reaching up with his thumb taking the safety off then slipped his index finger inside the trigger guard but as he was about to pull they crossed behind one of the heaters then sat at a table on the other side of the fountain.

"Crap, if only I had the Barrett," he said. The Barrett was a fifty caliber anti-material rifle he could've shoot through the fountain but that was the big difference in weapons. The Dragunov was an anti-personnel rifle which meant if he tried to shoot through the fountain the round would most likely deviate and miss his target as well as alerting him. He opted instead for a different target if he couldn't take the prize he wasn't going to let his competitor take it either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked through the busy streets that seemed to come alive at night. Walking the winding roads they went past the churches of St. Lucas and St. Luke as they got lost in the masses passing them. Chuck's shoulder bothered him a little, it ached in the night air but he put the pain out of his mind as he walked behind them. This acting like everything was fine just didn't set well with him and he could only guess what it was doing to Sarah on the inside. The only person oblivious to the situation seemed to be Jack and he was the cause.

"Are we almost there," asked Chuck wanting this farce to come to an end. "We've been walking for while or are you lost?"

"Charlie we can rest for a bit if you're having trouble keeping up. How's that shoulder of yours? You know you guys never told me what you did to it?"

"The post office should be coming up soon and isn't Pjaca od kina around here close by," said Chuck avoiding answering Jack's question.

"And we're here, welcome to 'Paolo's Gelateria' I know the name is well kind of cornball but the guy who runs it is actually the third in a line Paolos. His great grandfather started the place he's the original Paolo," said Jack then turning to Chuck. "Charlie, be careful to the heaters I wouldn't want you tripping over anything and hurt your other shoulder."

"Right Jack thanks. There's a table on the far end on the opposite side of the fountain close to the other heater," said Chuck. "Is that good for you love?"

"Sure, it seems quiet enough, so we can talk," said Sarah as she shivered in the cool air. Jack took off his coat and put around her.

"Somehow I think this was all planned out. I've never seen Molly or Raz turn down an offer for ice cream and your mother has had a hangdog look for the past few days," said Jack as they went over to their table. Chuck pulled Sarah's chair out for her and seated her while Jack sat down.

Okay we're seated now what gives?" said Jack as a waitress came walking over to their table from behind Chuck.

"Hey where do you think you're going," said the bossy waitress calling Serena back. "That table is in my zone. Remember we talked about zones or do you need a refresher course? I realize we have so many tables that it's hard to keep track. Now go check the freezer while I take care of my customers."

"Yeah I'll do that," said Serena. "But maybe you could give me another lesson after you've served your table. I'll be waiting for you in the freezer."

"Jesus as dumb as a bag of hammers," said the bossy lady under breath as she walked over to their table. "Can I take you orders or would you like to see a menu?"

"No I know what I want I'll have two scoops of Rocky Road in a cup," said Sarah. "Now you guys need to make up your minds."

"Do you have anything else, like Scotch or Bourbon," said Chuck. Sarah shook her head as she gave him a frown of disapproval.

"Never mind him he's on medication," Sarah said the woman then turned to Chuck. "And you've had you're one sip and God knows how much grappa with Margo while I was gone today."

"Then bring her three scoops and two spoons," said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her. "Jack you're up what'll it be?"

"I'll have a little glass of Paolo's homemade behind the counter. You know what I mean," said Jack as he winked at her.

"Yes I do," she said as she smiled back leaving and returning with Chuck and Sarah's Rocky Road she put in front of them then sat a small glass with liquor in front of Jack before leaving.

"I don't know what it is but this guy should bottle this stuff. I've been working on getting Paolo to sell me the recipe. We could make a fortune off this stuff marketing him like the Colonel Saunders of the Balkan. Just think about," Jack said as he took a sip.

"It's called Rakija or Serbia sweat, a type of homemade brandy," said Chuck. "But this isn't what we've got to talk to you about. Jack, what are you up to? And don't say nothing because that won't fly anymore."

"I told you I was just gathering a little intel for you guys. You know a little thanks you every now and then would go a long ways. Jesus, you think I robbed a bank or something."

"Well did you," asked Sarah looking over at Chuck who looked back. He took her hand in his then leaned into her and kissed her.

"Be careful what you say remember what Margo told me," said Chuck looking her in the eyes and realizing she was going to tell Jack anyway.

"Go settle the check while we talk," said Sarah. They had already worked this out as they were getting ready in their room. Margo had told Chuck not to tell Jack about the money and Di Padua but she hadn't talked to Sarah. So if she questioned Jack when he wasn't there Sarah didn't have to know she wasn't supposed to.

"You know Margo is going to get pissed," said Chuck then he kissed her. "But I also know Jack's family so go ahead."

Chuck got up and walked around behind the kiosk looking for someone to pay. But he couldn't find anyone, there was no one not even the woman who waited on them before so he ventured inside. On the floor in the kiosk he noticed what looked like raspberry toping that trailed out from the freezer with the door wide open.

"I'm sorry but I'd like to… Oh crap," said Chuck. The raspberry wasn't raspberry but half frozen blood from the bodies of the two girls inside and one was the woman who waited on them. "I'm sorry I was going to leave you a good tip." He grabbed an icepick next to the door then ran back out. When Chuck got out in the square he had a monster flash. Everywhere he looked he saw someone that was on the list he had given to Margo then over at his table standing next to it was Serena. Chuck remembered her without flashing. He pulled out his phone and sent Margo a coded distress message then he came up quietly behind Serena with the icepick concealed in his sling.

"Sweetie, you just had to have a drink, didn't you?" said Sarah as she held up two cocktails Serena had brought. "Well to show you we're going to drink them."

"No," yelled Chuck as he came up behind Serena and prick her in the back with the icepick. "Put them down, now. Serena do you remember me I remember you. It's hard to forget the first person who tried to poison you."

"Chuck, what's going on," said Sarah as she started to look around and began to flash to. "Oh my God we need to get out of here."

"There's no escape," said Serena. "It's over so you don't have a chance."

"We'll see about that what you feel in your back is an icepick I've got is stuck in between your T1 and T2 vertebrae one move in either direction and you're a paraplegic. I only want to know one answer. Who's after us?"

"No one is after you. The contract is for those two," said for Serena looking at Sarah and Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Margo was looking at Marco through the one way glass he looked up at her as if he knew she was standing there and smirked. Yes, he was a smirker and if there was one thing Margo hated was a smirker. She resolved herself to the fact that one way or another she would break him. She didn't care how long it took or what she had to do he was hers. Screw enhanced interrogation techniques she was thinking she'd bring back the day when the bank was used as a dungeon and go medieval on him.

"Margo," said Mike as he stuck his head in. Mike was the only one allowed to call her by her first name. He'd been with her for a long time so he'd earned that privilege but to the others she was Chief and that was the way she liked it.

"What is it Mike? You wouldn't know if we've got an iron maiden or a rack lying around? Maybe even a wheel. I feel like I want to break something."

"Well for now you'll going to have to chill," said Mike. "General Beckman's on the monitor for you and she was asking if we had your friend in there."

"What'd you tell her," ask Margo as she looked back at her smirker and wondering what the General's interest was in a low life like Marco. She knew this couldn't be good.

"I told her I was tech support and analysis; I wasn't in the loop for the daily logistics that took place here at the bank and if she wanted that she needed to ask you. I don't know if she bought it but that's what I said."

"I appreciate it Mike and if crap hits the fan I'll make sure you're covered. I don't like this but let me see what our boss wants." Margo followed Mike out to the communications center. The General was waiting dressed in civilian clothes with a bright yellow sundress with a large beach hat hanging in the back tapping her finger on her desk not looking happy. "General I was just told you were looking for me."

"Yes Chief Silverman I was having a perfectly good evening. Do you want to know what I was doing? I was out with Agent Montgomery, he and I drove to Hampton Roads where we bought two buckets of oysters and a bottle of Prosecco then we were going to go to drive down to Myrtle Beach to watch the Moon rise over the Atlantic."

"That sounds very nice ma'am," said Margo as Mike made faces on the other side of the monitor trying to figure out what the General was getting at. "I assume there's something in there that involves me?"

"Oh you can bet your bottom dollar on that. We were halfway there when I get summoned back to the White house and have to listen to the Secretary of State whine for over an hour about how we're violating some guys civil rights in an unlawful detention. Seems a man by the name of Marco Di Padua went missing in your AOR and the State Department believes we've picked him up. But I assured everyone that had we picked him up I would know about it."

"You know he'll probably show up within twenty four hours with a very bad hang over and probably not remember anything of the last twenty-four or forty-eight hours."

"I'm counting on it. Agents Carmichael are visiting you aren't they? Of course they are I should've put the two things together. Tell Chuck I have a two bucket of oysters that Roan forgot in my car under the scorching noonday heat. Let him know I don't have Air Wick in my car anymore I have air went."

Suddenly an alarm what went off and a satellite image of their location zoomed in on flashing red dot. As Mike rushed in typing on a keyboard bring up CCTV feeds of the location.

"That's a global emergency distress activation signal," said the General. "I've got the same thing here."

"Yes ma'am it is. It's Chuck, I mean Agent Carmichael," said Mike catching a look from Margo. "He's activated his emergency distress beacon. I'm bringing feed from his location now. My God they're in the middle of a firefight in old town."

"General I'll call you back, Silverman out," said Margo not giving the General a chance to say anything. "Guys, response team on me we'll suit up on the way." Margo led the group back to an armored personnel carrier the type the Montenegrin Army used a Russian made BTR 70. They could roll out and people would think it was the local militia responding.

"Margo take this," said Mike as he passed her a tablet. "I'm streaming live CCTV feed so you'll know where our people are plus help you identify hostiles. I'm also bringing a bird overhead to give us a big picture."

"Okay Mike, make sure you send that same feed to Langley. I know the general will want to watch this from the ready room. What kind of spin are thinking about putting on this? We need to get out in front of it before some finds out what we're doing here. You've got to make sure this doesn't come back on the agency."

"I put out to the local news agencies and over the wire a story that's about a gang war over the smuggling trade in the Adriatic. I've got the police securing the area waiting for the Army to respond which will be you. Watch your backs."

"Good work but next time Mike let me approve it first," said Margo. "I need my driver now. Come on guys our people are taking fire out there and need us. I want that turret hot when we get out of here. Remember to check your weapons after you suit up they aren't shooting blanks." She got everyone on board and they geared up as they pulled out. Mike opened the bay door and they were gone out into the night.

"What are the rules of engagement, ma'am?"

"They shoot at us we shoot back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was standing there with an icepick to Serena's back when from behind the fountain Chuck saw a muzzle flash and heard a loud gunshot. The sound echoed in the square as Sarah fell backwards taking the hit in the chest. Serena pushed Chuck back as she drew her Colt from her garter but Chuck grabbed her by the arm shoving her in front of Jack as he took her pistol. She jerked like a rag doll as she took four hits in rapid succession fired at Jack by Jorgen her partner. Sarah reached up grabbed Jack pulling him down to the ground as Chuck flipped the table up in front of them to act as a shield. He was about to duck behind it too when he saw Jorgen pointing his pistol at him smiling but before Jorgen could pull the trigger he fell over dead killed by a sniper.

"Thanks whoever you are," said Chuck as the whole square erupted in gunfire and mayhem with assassins shooting at them and at each other.

"Chuck get down!" yelled Sarah. "Sweetie I have to admit the vests were a good idea," said Sarah as Chuck crouched down next to her checking to make sure she was okay.

"Thanks Love, get ready to run," said Chuck as he kissed her. He threw off the sling then rolled out from behind the table firing at the propane tank under one of the mushroom topped heaters. The tank exploded going up in a fireball sending a shockwave out that took all their would be assassins off their feet and launching the Mushroom top in the air like a missile that fell straight back down taking out a couple more killers.

"Move, move, they won't be down for long" screamed Chuck as he grabbed one of the downed killer's Sig nine then slid another one over to Sarah. Getting up quickly he pistol whipped a gunman who was slower. "Run take Jack. Don't worry about me I'll cover you."

Sarah ran across the square shielding Jack with her body as they tied to make it to a narrow alleyway. Chuck kicked a table so it rolled in front of them providing cover. A hail of 47 rounds splintered the table but they made it by in time. Chuck swept the legs out of an attacker then put him out with a punch to the face with his pistol.

"Chuck hurry up and get over here," yelled Sarah as she dropped two that were about to shoot him. "Look out," yell Sarah as Pablo the Cleaver came charging from behind him. Sarah couldn't shoot with risking hitting Chuck because he was in the way but as Pablo jumped on a table to leap over onto Chuck, he kicked the table out from under him. Pablo fell face first on the cobblestone street landing on his own cleaver.

"Ugh, didn't anyone ever teach you, you're not supposed to run with knives in your hand or was that scissors?"

"Chuck just move!" yelled Sarah. "Get behind cover." She grabbed him pulling his out of the way as a hail of bullets peppered the wall behind them. The alley was 'L' shaped and they made it past a bend.

"I called it in already so we just have to hold out. Sarah give your compact to Jack," said Chuck. "Jack I need you to hold the mirror around the corner so I can see who's coming."

"Is this such a good idea? I mean I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding. If I talk to them I'm sure this can all be worked out I've never been in a situation where I couldn't talk my way out."

"Then welcome to your first, just hold the mirror or we're all dead. Love you need to listen and make sure they don't circle us from the other side."

"I don't understand why this is happening," said Jack as he held the mirror for Chuck. "Okay so you can see what now? Do I powder my nose or do I powder theirs? There are two guys working their way down the alley so now what?"

"This," said Chuck as he flashed. "Okay Fast Eddie time to show your stuff. Let's call the shots right ball corner pocket and left ball side pocket."

"What? You sure you didn't bump your head… _'BANG!, BANG!_' Crap Chuck!" yelled Jack as Chuck fired two shots. The noise was deafening sounding more like a bazooka then a 9 mm in the narrow alley but Chuck aimed at two particular spots in the bend in the wall ricocheting back. The next thing they heard were two men cursing and rolling in pain in the middle of the alley.

"Jesus Christ Chuck," said Jack as he put his hands up to his ears. "A little warning next time, I don't know if I'm ever going to get full hearing back. What was that about anyway? You didn't kill them."

"Jack that's only a last resort I did what I needed to. Both have just flesh wounds but while they're down in the alley whoever comes in next will have to climb over them and be an easy target."

Oscar could see from the roof that the cause was lost and it was time to make a hasty retreat. He broke his weapon down and put it away in the case. As he did he heard the sound of a large engine heading slowly in his direction. Taking one last look he saw an armored personnel carrier making its way through the narrow streets rubbing up against the walls but it was still coming. Some idiots decided to make a stand but the BTR 70's 2A42 Cobra 30 mm automatic cannon made short work of them mowing them down where they stood soon Margo had the square.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night in Venice and all the offices of the holding were closed all except one, the general manager's. Light inside was shining from under the door when the security guard made his rounds. Strange he thought so he called it in then knocked before going in. Still sitting behind his desk was the boss with his chair turned round looking out over Venice by night.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mišović, I saw the light under the door so I came in to investigate," said the guard as he radio in an all clear. "I'll leave now and let you get back to work."

"No don't be in such a hurry. First would you like a drink," said the manager as he got up going over to a small bar where he poured himself a cognac. "It takes the chill off the night air. What would you like?"

"No thank you sir nothing I'm on duty. I really need to be getting back to my rounds," said the guard. He'd heard stories about the big boss; none of them were nice and most were bloody.

"Very well but I need for you to call the cleaners I have some rubbish that needs to be taken out," said Mr. Mišović as he pointed to something behind his desk. It was then the guard noticed the blood on the man's hands. He walked over to take a better look on the floor behind the man's desk. There on the floor was a body.

"But that's… that's Mr. Paolo your secretary," said the Guard or Paolo used to be he thought. He was in shock at seeing the lifeless corpse of a man he had talked to just a few hours before.

"Yes and good help is hard to come by these days. I want the cleaners here with in an hour. Also contact his assistant and tell him the good news he just got promoted I want him in here in half an hour."

"I think I'll take that drink now if you don't mind," said the guard as he walked over to the bar half in a daze wondering if this wasn't some terrible nightmare.

"Everything was set the perfect trap. How could they screw it up? They had them in the square surrounded and out gunned," said the manager as he poured him a Bourbon neat then handed him the glass. "I ask you how could they screw it up?"

"You're actually asking me? … Oh huh, well I don't know sounds pretty simple to me but I wasn't there so I really can't…"

"You're right it was simple," said Mišović as he sat his drink down then went straight back over to Paolo's body and began to kick it. "It was simple… It should've worked… But someone sent too many killers… They idiots killed each other… Oh does this make me mad."

"I can see that Sir," said the guard realizing he needed to get out of there and in a hurry. "Mr. Mišović, let me go so I can get the cleaners and your new secretary here straight away."

"Now that's how a good employee works," said the Boss as he kicked the corpse one more time as the guard turned and left as quickly as he could.

Well the cat was out of the bag now in a little while he expected to receive a call from the CIA or the State Department or both. They'd threated him with retaliation but it was all talk neither the CIA nor the FSB would dare lift a finger against him and he knew it. He was untouchable as long as he had his proof locked away so.

"If you decide to get between me and my prize I'll publish everything," he said as she went back over to finish his drink then poured another. "Yes it's all about profits and losses Paolo," said Mišović talking to the corpse, "that's why they call me the Merchant of Venice. I know how to deal and I don't think they'll risk me burning down their houses for just two people but if they do so be it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margo secured the square loaded load everyone up in the BTR then headed back to the Bank. Chuck had Sarah lay down so could check her better. Everything was going so fast and hectic now he wanted to make sure the impact from the blast hadn't broken any bones and make sure she didn't have any internal bleeding. He checked her eyes and pupils then placed his hand on her chest.

"You realize where you've got your hand and that everyone is watching," said Sarah looking up at Chuck.

"I don't really care this is me worried not me anything else and you yelled at me about being the bullet magnet," said Chuck as Sarah took his hand and brought it close to her face.

"I know you're worried but I'm fine," she said as she took his hand and kissed it then sat up. "Now how's your shoulder did you pull anything out? Let me look at it."

"No, I'm fine it just aches," said Chuck as he kissed her pulling her near. "I was really scared when you go shot," he whispered in her ear. "Jack," said Chuck as he turned to his father in law, "what the hell just happened? Why did Serena say there's a contract out on you and Sarah? What have you done?"

"Chuck are you sure that's what she said?" asked Margo. "I'm not doubting you but you have to admit things were pretty hairy back there."

"No I heard her too," said Sarah, "that was right before I got shoot. Jack if you know something now would be the time to speak. Margo has your accomplish De Marco in a holding cell with your dirty money so you might as well confess."

"Confess to what? Okay I admit I passed Di Padua two million but he passes me information. That's what you guys do all the time. It's not like I'm paying him well maybe I am when I let him win it on the floor but like this morning it had to be done in a hurry so I gave him cash."

"I don't understand," said Chuck as he was trying to figure out this bizarre line of reasoning Jack was telling trying to make sense out of it. "Are you money laundering?"

"No I'm just passing currency along. I get money for Marco from a courier then I pass it on. Marco takes the money and passes it to someone else in return he gives me intel on who's up to what then I pass it on to you guys."

"Jack I won't lie, it sounds like money laundering," said Chuck. "But okay you don't see it that way whatever."

"And a zebra's a horse with stripes but you can't ride one. It's the same thing but it's not," said Jack trying to make an analogy.

"Yes and I watched that episode of animal planet to. Okay … Well, has anything changed lately or did you miss a payment that could've pissed someone off? Something had to have happened and I'm having trouble seeing how they even know about Sarah or how she's involved?"

"No nothing other than about a week ago a new guy came delivering the money. He said his name was Paolo and that he was sent by this mysterious boss. He brought the same metal case with the money in it as usual then he got chatty. I thought this was a good opportunity to find out some additional intel so I chatted back."

"What did you two talk about?" asked Sarah thinking that her father couldn't have been so _naïve_ to think this deal he was in was legitimate. He had to be working an angle like skimming some off the top which sounded more like him.

"We talked about work. He asked what it was like to manage a casino and I told him it was a breeze. I found out he worked in Venice for a guy with a bad temper somewhere off the Gran Canal. He told me he was single, married to his work and asked me about my family. I told him I had a daughter married to a schnook, nothing personal Charlie. Then he had me take the money out of his case and I put it in my safe."

"Do you always do that take the money out of his case and put it in your safe?" asked Chuck. "You said the case was metal right?"

"Yeah metal shiny aluminum I think. But not always actually most of the time I just put case and all in the safe. I think the courier thinks it makes me honest. But that case he was faulty I remember getting my finger pricked on a piece of metal on the inside."

"Jesus Jack don't you see you were played. They got your finger prints off the case plus you gave them a DNA sample. You told them about Sarah. This whole time we thought these hitmen were after us when they're here for you and Sarah. Why?"

Mike was waiting for them when they rolled back into the Bank grabbing Margo pulling her aside as Chuck took care of Sarah. Chuck kept catching her rubbing her chest she was in more pain than she was letting on.

"Mike I want a Doctor to look at Sarah," said Chuck taking charge, "and I don't want to hear anything you're going to and that's that. I think I know when you're in pain. Margo I need a man to act as Jack's shadow. Jack you don't leave the casino. Crap the kids, we're going to have to think about sending Molly and Emma away with Sam. Margo I'd recommend she take Raz too."

"Chuck, Sweetie slow down you're moving too fast," said Sarah. "Don't freak out. We need to plan this out first."

"I'm not freaking out there's no time to. Don't you guys see we're behind the power curve here. These people have had days to set up now we've got to play catch up. And we start by me talking to your prisoner."

"I'm sorry but General Beckman has ordered us to release him unhurt. She's on the monitor in the comms center right now and wants you to brief her Chuck."

"Okay tell her I'll be right there but I need to tie up some things here first," said Chuck as he kissed Sarah glancing over as Margo and Mike stepped out.

"Sweetie, don't get yourself in trouble."

"I love you and I won't let anyone hurt you," he said then kissed her. "Jack, watch Sarah I'm counting on you."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Seeing no one was looking Chuck slipped out making his way to the detention area. There where questions he needed answers to and he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way especially not the General. He made his way down the corridor to the dentation area he found only one guard on post so when he wasn't looking he slipped past. Outside Marco's cell he placed his hand on the scanner he had to work fast before someone saw him on CCTV. The light came on blue then turned red 'access denied' so he punched the scanner breaking it. Behind the screen was the wiring he reached inside shorting out the bypasses granting him access. The door opened as alarms went off warning of a breech. Marco sat there at a table smiling up at him almost laughing. Chuck knew then it was go for broke and all his chips were on the table.

"You're here to release me. It's about time and I expect an apology from your Station Chief and government," said Marco but Chuck didn't answer he just turned to the control panel on the inside then put the cell in lock down.

"Now you're going to tell me everything I want to know," said Chuck as he slowly circled around behind him.

"If your people haven't gotten me to talk yet what makes you think I'll talk to you now? Or are you going to give me kiss?"

"Because I'm going to ask please," said Chuck as he pulled the chair out from under Marco causing him to fall forward. He caught his chin on the table first popping his head back before he hit the ground groaning.

"You're an American agent you can't do this," said Marco as he rubbed his throat and spit blood and teeth trying not to gag. Chuck grabbed him up twisting his arm behind his back he shoved him into the one way mirror.

"Maybe next time I'll say pretty please with sugar on top," said Chuck. "I can wrench your arms clean out of the sockets then leave you in a corner." Chuck applied pressure on the arm as Di Padua started to yell. "You sent killers after the wrong man's wife."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margo went to Comms Center to tell the General that Chuck would be with her momentarily while Mike went to contact the Embassy doctor and arrange for Sarah to be seen in her room. Margo walked in to find the General still in her same pleasant mood and Chuck keeping her waiting wasn't helping. So Margo began briefing her with the information she knew while she hoped Chuck would hurry up and show up. However, as she was explaining what they found out from Jack the detention perimeter alarm went off.

"Chief Silverman I appreciate the briefing but where is Chuck right now in this moment?" asked the General. Diane didn't have to be there to realize what alarms were going off. "Did you tell him that Di Padua was not to be touched?" When Margo was slow to answer she laid it out clear. "Let's cut to the chase I know you have him but did you tell Chuck he was to be released unharmed?"

"Well yes and he said he was okay with it. He then told me he'd be right here but wanted to well he was taking care of Sarah, Agent Carmichael… Oh his wife."

"Chief we have a problem," said Mike as he ran in interrupting Margo's briefing with the General. "You need to look at this."

"Mike not right now can't you see I'm on the horn with Langley. I'm sorry General for the interruption I can assure you this won't happen again," said Margo as she gave Mike the look of death.

"No, I think you look at that. Tell Chuck not to hurt Di Padua too much and he's not what he seems but I have a feeling Chuck will find that out soon. Beckman out."

"Let me see that," said Margo as they watched Chuck body slam Marco across the table. Christ, how did he get in there?" Mike started to answer. "Never mind just get some men in there right away before he kills him and Beckman has a cow then we'll all be unemployed."

"We can't, Chuck put the cell in lock down and reset the access code. I've got a team trying to cut their way in but that's going to take time."

"Let's go to the observation room at least we can listen in."

"Okay but he's disabled the mic."

"What's going on?" asked Sarah as she and Jack walked in. Margo gave her a look and she knew. "What's Chuck done?"

"If he wasn't a friend I'd shoot him. Mike, stay here with Jack and post someone on the hall close to Emma and the kids. Sarah come with me maybe you can talk some sense into him," said Margo as they ran back to the observation room in time to see and hear Marco slam up against the one way mirror.

"Chuck stop," yelled Sarah as she banged against the glass but he couldn't hear her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma took Sam and went to their room with Molly and Raz. It was late and Sam was sleepy so Emma changed her and put her in her bed. They could move her later but Sam was so tired she went straight to sleep. When Emma left the room she left the door ajar so she could hear if Sam woke up then went to check on Raz and Molly.

"What are you two doing still up," asked Emma finding both had changed into pajamas but were still awake playing cards.

"We want to wait for Sarah to come back," said Molly. "I'll see your two jelly bellies and raise you five more."

"I call what do you have?" asked Razib as he showed two pair but Molly had a full house so she raked in all the pot.

"Excuse me but what are you two playing," asked Emma realizing the kids were playing poker and using candy as chips. Somehow she knew whose doing this was.

"Texas hold'em Jack taught us," said Razib. "He said this would help me with my math and he was right just Molly's better especially when she deals off the bottom."

"I do not," protested Molly then Razib gave her a look. "Okay maybe sometimes a card accidently falls from the bottom, but you do too!"

"But I don't get caught."

Great, thought Emma, way to go Jack the model parent, just like you contributing to the delinquency of two minors and if Margo finds out I don't think she'll be so happy or amused.

"Is Sarah going to arrest Jack," asked Molly as she dealt out a new hand to Razib and herself then they both put in two jelly bellies as an opening pot.

"What?" said Emma a little taken aback by the question but she should've known this question was coming.

"Jack isn't a bad man. I've known bad men," said Razib. "Like the man that was in our room this morning he was a bad man. I could see it in his eyes."

"Wait a minute there was a man here this morning? Why didn't you tell me about this and where was Mr. Jefferies?"

"Oh he was here and they talked but Molly explained everything," said Razib as he saw Molly's bet and raised her three more.

"Oh Mom, he was just one of the guys you had looking for Dad. Don't you remember you couldn't find him and you had people looking for him. I call. What do you have?"

"Read 'em and weep four ladies," said Razib as he raked in the candy smiling ear to ear

"Crap! Diamond flush ace high."

"Molly language!" said Emma. Yes it's possible she thought one of the workers on the floor heard her looking for Jack so he decided to find him for her. That was nice of him to go out of his way for her but Razib said he was a bad man. "Can you guys put away those cards? I don't know what's going on between your sister and your father we'll have to wait for them to get back. Razib can you do me a favor and take my master keycard. Go to Chuck and Sarah's room Sam left Mr. Rabbit there. If she wakes up without it there'll be hell to pay."

"Mom language!" said Molly as she smiled.

"You're right I'm sorry… Well Sam won't like it and will let us all know it. So can you run along, it's probably on their bed or in hers."

"Sure I'll be right back," said Razib as he got up and left. Actually Sam was sleeping with Mr. Rabbit but Emma wanted to talk to Molly alone for a little while. She waited to hear the door close before sitting on the floor next to Molly.

"Molly we need to have an adult conversation. Can we?" asked Emma as Molly looked at the floor and nodded yes. "How would you feel if we moved back home to California? Back to your old school and see all your old friends?"

"That would be great. Raz could meet my friends and they could be his friends too. We could go to the park and to the beach. But we might have to move back to our old house. The apartment in Echo Park would be too small but I could take him to Ins and Outs. You know he's never been there before."

"Molly, Razib won't be able to come with us his mother lives and works here," said Emma. Molly looked at her puzzled then she saw Molly thinking.

"But she's his adopted mother she's a fake one. You could adopt Razib that would make him my brother then we could all live together and he'd be happy."

"Would he be or would you be? Molly, it doesn't work that way and Margo is not a fake mother adoption is serious. You have to love someone like your own child to adopt them which makes them even closer because you choose to want them. I don't know if you can understand but I hope you will someday?"

"Then I want you to adopt me because I want you to choose me and I want to choose you. Can I adopt you?" said Molly as Emma grabbed and hugged her. "Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no Molly dear you said everything right," said Emma as she brushed back Molly's blonde hair and looked her in the eyes. "Yes I choose you and I'll always choose you."

"Then it's a deal," said Molly as she spit in her hand and held it out. "Morgan taught me that this is the way you seal a deal." Emma spit in her hand and they shook. She'd always questioned Morgan's hygiene but at least it was something she couldn't blame on Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck had Marco up against the glass with his arm twisted behind him. He heard the banging on the glass and had a good idea who was on the other side but that wasn't going to stop him. He had every intention of putting into practice what he had threaten. Di Padua had to know that he was willing to do whatever it took to get him to speak and that his threats were more than just words.

"You hear that there are people on the other side of that glass trying to get me to stop. As we speak there are probably others cutting their way in but before they get in I'll have what I want or you won't walk out of here." Chuck spun him around then kneed him tossing him on the table like a sack of potatoes. He made a loud thud as he came down and moaned. Chuck grabbed him by the throat and squeezed Marco's face began to turn blue.

"This is your last chance to talk," said Chuck as he let up and Marco began to cough. "Wait what is this?" Chuck ripped open his shirt to reveal a rose tattoo over his heart and on his stomach the domes of three Russian Churches. "Vory v zakone bratva."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You were about to kiss me," said Marco. But his attitude had changed he was shaken.

"Sit down," ordered Chuck in Russian as he righted Marco's chair and offer him to sit down. Then Chuck went to the mirror and tapped out code for Margo and Sarah to come to the door. Chuck went over taking the cell off lock down.

"Just you two," said Chuck as he let Margo and Sarah in, "the rest will have to wait outside. I'm going to have to put the cell back in lock down. It's for everyone's good believe me."

"Okay," said Margo, "but if I don't like the way this is going I'm going to pull the plug. Beckman said something cryptic Di Padua's not what he seems but she had a feeling you'd find that out soon. You have haven't you?"

"Sarah look at his tattoos," said Chuck as he took her over to him and pulled open his shirt. She looked at his chest and flashed.

"You see anything you like."

"Marco or whatever your name is I'd mind my tongue but I'm willing to let you slid this one time but I won't promise anything about the future."

"You're bratva," said Sarah as she looked over at Margo. "What has my father gotten himself into and why are you coming after me?"

Chuck sat down on the table next to Marco reaching into his jacket he took out the flask Alexei had given him and offered Marco a drink.

"Volkoff," said Marco looking at the emblem. "Who are you?"

"You see my dear friend now we have a conundrum. You don't know who I am and I don't know who you are? I know who you want us to think you are, a banker, scoundrel, rouge member of the bratva. What are you trying to be either a shestyorka or kaznechey? I'm sorry Margo but some of this you should be able to understand. Sarah can help you understand but I'm going to have to switch to Russian."

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't speak Russian"

"Okay let's start with the tattoos, the rose on the heart is the initial tattoo a brother gets when he joins then the church domes each dome represent the times you've been sentenced to prison. Three domes means three times but they're all wrong. You used too good a grade of ink in the tattoos but then again they didn't have to pass close inspection." Marco remained silent.

"Still nothing," continued Chuck. "Well it's time we take this back to the motherland." Chuck took a picture of Marco with his phone then dialed a number putting it on speaker he sat it on the table.

"Lubyanka square Federal'naya sluzhba bezopasnosti Rossiyskoy Federatsii[FSB]may I help you," said a woman.

"Da spasibo, I need to talk with Stefan Metrohken Sluzhba vneshney razvedki [VSR] tell him Juri Sheshenko needs to talk with him." Chuck and everyone else in the room could tell Chuck had hit a nerve. Marco was beginning to sweat and this time when Chuck offered he took the drink.

"Chuck, I was waiting for your call. I just found out a little of what's going on and we need to talk before you do something I can't fix."

"Here let me send you his picture," said Chuck. "I need to know for sure he's one of yours. I'm sorry if he got a little dinged up."

"I got it. Yes, he's one of ours. Spetsnaz," said Stefan. "It looks like you treated him well. The bruises will help him maintain his cover."

"How do I know this isn't some CIA trick," said Marco in Russian. Obviously they knew he was SVR so there wasn't any reason to keep on acting like he was something he wasn't.

"I have your service folder in front of me. You know who I am and that your boss works for me. '_A brave man acknowledges the strength of others._'"

"_Knowledge is in the end based on acknowledgement,_" said Marco giving the protocolled reply to Stefan's challenge

"_To treat everyone equally is offensive, because it fails to recognize anyone as an individual_," replied Stefan. "Now you can answer their questions but I will remain on the line to listen. If you are asked any questions too close to our national interests I will instruct you not to answer. I'm sorry Chuck but that's the way it has is."

"I appreciate your position Stefan but I'm going to need a little wiggle room until I know what questions to ask. Can he tell me what his mission is and why my wife is involved?"

"I'll answer the first part; my agent has been working to the past five years under deep cover to infiltrate a terrorist organization led by a man known as the Merchant of Venice. Chuck and Sarah both flashed. They both saw the same images of documents and money being exchanged then a series of killings. Each frame flipped back and forth from one side to the other. A man carrying a hammer and sickle emblem handed an anonymous man an envelope with money followed by a series of homicides then another man with stars and stripes handed the same anonymous man money resulting in another series of homicides.

"Well he certainly didn't start that way," said Chuck looking back a Margo. "There are some secrets you're better off not knowing because people are willing to kill to keep them secret."

"Margo maybe this would be a good time for you to go up and check on the children," said Sarah looking over at Chuck and he nodded back.

"No I'm the Station Chief and I should stay. It's my job and besides someone is going to have to give our perp a ride out of town."

"Razib has already been an orphan once," said Chuck trying to make her listen to reason. "There's no reason to risk him becoming one again."

"Just dump me behind the casino I've got a car stashed close by I can pick up," said Marco thinking that he'd have to break his arm to sell his being taken and that he could use the car door. "I'm also going to need a local anesthetic for my arm."

"I'll have one waiting," said Margo as she stepped out.

"Okay you were trying to infiltrate the Merchant's circle but he didn't start as a terrorist. Both sides, yours and ours, set him up in the position he holds today with all our dirty little secrets."

"He knows too much," said Marco. "That's my mission to find a way to neutralize him as well as the secrets he has. That's where your wife and her father came in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Razib left Emma and Jack's room walking down the hall to Sarah and Chuck's. On his way he bumped into the chewing gum agent and true to form he offered him a stick. He thanked the man then went by continuing his quest for the missing bunny. After entering the suite he looked high and low for Mr. Rabbit but couldn't find him anywhere. He knew how fond Sam was of him and made an extra effort but he was nowhere to be found.

"Well Mr. Rabbit I can't find you anywhere," said Razib to himself. "Why anyone would want to make food a stuffed animal I don't know." He was thinking back to the skinned rabbits hanging in the market and the rabbit one of the old women fed to him with peppers, onions, carrots and tomatoes. "Sam would have a fit if she saw that," he said out loud as he gave one last look.

Then he heard the muffled sound of a fire cracker outside then he heard a moan and a dull thud followed by the same fire cracker sound again. He ran to the door and peaked out. In the hallway he saw the chewing gum agent lying on the floor bleeding and the man he didn't like from that morning standing over him with a pistol and a long barrel in his hand. The man searched the agent's pockets and took out a keycard then he watched him head down to Emma and Jack's.

"Crap," he said to himself. "Think now isn't the time to act like a baby you're a man Razib you've seen worse act like one. What would Chuck do? Chuck!" Razib went to the phone but there was not dial tone. He wanted to cry but he couldn't.

"Razib this is your destiny," he said to himself wiping his face with his sleeve. "The women are unprotected and I'm the only man." Razib crept out into the hall and silently took the pistol off of the dead agent. Working as a houseboy for the Toymaker everyone was expected to know how to use a weapon and he was no exception. The weapon was huge and cumbersome in his small hands but he pulled it out of the holster took off the safety then slowly and quietly followed the killer down to their suite.

Emma and Molly were still talking when they heard the door click. Emma figured Razib had finally given up looking for Mr. Rabbit so now she had to apologize and tell him she had found it which was technically a lie.

"Razib I'm sorry but I found… What do you want here?" said Emma as she walked out to find a strange man standing in the middle of their suite with a pistol in hand.

"I'm looking for Jack Burton but I'll take a hostage instead," said the man as he looked at Molly who just came out. "But I only need one and the kid is easier to carry. Sorry no hard feelings but to leave a witness would be unprofessional." He raised his weapon.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Chuck got up and passed the chair to Sarah as he sat on the table listening to Marco go over his plan to get close to the mysterious Merchant of Venice. Marco found out he had an office off the Gran Canal he used a sort of headquarters and bank. The Merchant was a money funnel for Hydra part-time at first then went fulltime after the First Bank of Macau went under. However, his real money was made in wheeling and dealing both sides. His financial interests took a big hit when the wall came down and now again with the latest Hydra disasters. The truth was he was financially over stretched.

"I don't understand," said Chuck. "But if he's so hard up for cash why is he coming after us? Where is he planning to get the money to pay for the hits?"

"The old Merchant died a few months back. His son took over keeping the same name, a kind of continuity if you like but it's anything but business as normal. He's the one that put feelers out for you and your father. It was then he finally showed a chink in his armor."

"So you sold us out."

"Chuck," said Stefan. "Our fear is that he plans on selling off some of our secrets to the Chinese, Iranians, North Korean or anyone else who'll pay top dollar. That's why we need to recover this material."

"Sounds to me it ought to be destroyed. Why haven't you just gone in and blown up his bank with him in it? It must not be that simple."

"No it isn't," said Marco. "He's got deposits and archives all over the world. They're all keyed electronically back to the central computer in Venice. If it or he goes dead the material gets released. The only way to do this is to strike all the depots at once."

"I see like what was done to the Templars on Friday the thirteenth 1307 but even that didn't work. Some of them got away and if one of those depots is missed it could mean a diplomatic nightmare."

"Now you understand the problem so maybe when I tell you the rest you'll understand the situation I was in," said Marco.

"You mean when you sold out my wife and her father. Yes I want to hear how that took place," said Chuck grimly. Sarah reached up and took his hand trying to get him to calm down. "Sorry you were saying."

"A few months ago I was trying to get into the inner circle through a Bratva angle but was getting nowhere when this new Merchant put out feelers. I was told he was looking for a woman and a man. The woman was a ghost but he had a general description along with some aliases. But for the man, he had some old mug shots. Then one of my contacts in the Serbian mafia, the Yugos, told me that a man I was searching for looked a lot like a casino manager he knew in Montenegro, Jack so I came and got to know him. I took a few pictures, the bait was taken and I was in. The next thing I know I was brought to Venice and met a go between, a man named Paolo no last name. Paolo started making trips here and we began cycling money that is he'd drop it off, I'd pick it up."

"How much did Jack skim off," asked Sarah. "She remembered the argument Marco had with Jack the one that was recorded and Margo mentioned.

"He claimed a ten percent finder's fee which I thought was too high so we argued. I couldn't just very well roll over since I was supposed to be from the Bratva. I'm sorry if I got you involved in this but I thought you were a low life like Jack. I'm sorry that came out wrong but it's what I thought seeing all those mug shots Paolo had of Jack."

"I probably would've if I hadn't ended up here," said Sarah. "This sounds like someone my father received a donation from and now wants it back?"

"But how does that involve you?" said Chuck. "I just don't understand. Can you remember anyone who'd want to get Jack that badly and you as well? This doesn't make sense. If his father just died and left him the family business so to speak then he can't be that old and you haven't run with your father since high school."

"I don't know if this helps but there were two names we were told to keep an eye out for, a Katie O'Conell and a Rebbeca Franco."

Sarah looked up at Chuck and realized he had flashed she pulled his hand up to her and kissed it. She wanted to say she was sorry but couldn't. Those names she'd hoped she'd never hear again something she'd hoped she'd put behind her. But now ghosts from her past were haunting her present and she didn't know why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margo left she checked with Mike and made sure Jack was under locked and key. He was a walking target and it was best for everyone if he took up residence for a while with them down below. She was riding the elevator up to the suites thinking about what Marco had said. Five years of deep cover, he had spent five years under, five years of friends and family he missed. There were birthdays, Christmases, births, deaths gone all gone. What that must've done to him was unimaginable to her. He'd to give up everything to assume another identity then live it and live with it. There were stories of illegals, ex-Soviet spies, who after years of living a cover refused to go home making their cover a reality. Those were the ones with a happy ending but there were others. She'd heard stories of good operatives losing it while undercover having the cover takeover.

"Well this is something I can't do," said Margo to herself. "I've got Raz to think of now and he's got to take priority. It just has to be that way he's only got me," she said out loud but she said to herself inside, "I've got only him." As the elevator was almost on the floor she heard the sound of a gunshot then heard two more in rapid succession.

"Crap," said Margo as activated her distress beacon then tried to raise her man outside in suites but got no reply.

"Margo what's going on," radioed Mike. "We got you call for help."

"I don't know I just heard three shots fired I tried to raise Tom but he's not answering. What have you got on the feeds," asked Margo as the elevator arrived on the floor the bell sounded then the doors opened.

"I don't have anything from the floor. Right now everything is dark and it looks like the feeds are down. Margo, hold your position I'm sending in backup. If you go in now you'll be going in alone and blind."

"My son is there. Mike waiting is not an option I'm going to leave my mic open have the guys gear up. I don't want to get anyone killed coming in unprepared."

"That goes for you too," said Mike as he looked over at Jack, like Jack was going to give him good advice. But he'd take it from anyway he could get it.

"Well are you going to listen to her and sit on your hands or are you going to do something about it? You know you like her, hell you followed her here from Italy so what are you going to do?"

"Screw it I'm not going to sit around and wait. Jack you wait here and don't move. Hell she can only fire me. I know who I need to get," Mike said as he ran back to the detention cell and knocked on the door until Sarah answered.

"What is it Mike? What's happened?" asked Sarah seeing Mike was out of breath and panting she knew something was going on. "It's Emma and the kids?"

"Yes, Margo just called in shots fired from your floor. She went in without backup I've got a tac tem gearing up but…"

"But that will take time. Crap, everyone is up there," she said as she ran without waiting. "Out of my way," she yelled as she ran through and shoved those out the way who didn't or were too slow.

"Where did Sarah just go," asked Chuck seeing her run.

"I need for you to come with me," said Mike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar was coming back to the casino after the night's excitement. He had nothing to show for his outing other than he took out a competitor who was trying to shoot his target. The man had been a freebie, one he couldn't ask to be paid for but there was a certain satisfaction knowing there were a lot few competitors now. Oscar was wondering if his elusive boss was going to call him on the carpet. What happened wasn't his fault but his Mr. Smith might not see it that way. When he got to the elevators he was still lost in his thought then he saw an elevator about to close so he hurried to try and catch it.

"Hold that for me," yelled Oscar but the man inside remained motionless but Oscar was able to get his case in the door and they automatically reopened. "Sorry I'm tired and I just want to get to bed. Slow on the floor?" Oscar said but his travelling companion remained silent.

"Busy night," said Oscar as he pressed the button for his floor trying to get some response but nothing. He noticed the man had pressed the button to get off on floor above his. Oscar was being to wonder if the man spoke English but he had a dealer's uniform on with garters on both sleeves and a waistcoat. Oscar rode up with his silent friend but there was something about the man that was off, something that just wasn't right. He was trying to figure it out when the elevator stop, the bell rang and the doors opened.

"Your floor sir," said the man to Oscar as he hesitated in getting off.

"What? Oh yes," said Oscar. So you can speak English he thought as he got off. He was still perplexed he was about to turn and wish the man a good evening just to see if he'd answer when the he pushed the 'close doors' button then proceeded up.

"Maybe you're in a hurry," mumbled Oscar as he headed to his room when a light came on. Why would a dealer who should be working be riding an elevator up to where guests were staying that was against most casinos policy. He thought about what was above him then dropped his case then yanked out of this Jacket pocket the map of the hotel his benefactor had left for him.

"Crap," he said he had remembered correctly the rooms of interest were located above. Oscar grabbed his case ran through the fire escape then flew up the stairs to the floor above. "Who am I working for," asked Oscar winded as he reached the landing. He heard the sound of supressed gunfire and knew he was right. Sitting his case down, he pulled out his Makarov then opened the door slowly. Looking down the hall he saw a man lying on the floor bleeding, a boy with a Sig 9mm pointed at the man who had been in the elevator with him. The man now had a supressed Glock 9mm aimed at a woman Oscar could barely see in the suite at the end of the hall but he saw she wasn't his target.

"This isn't your business," said Oscar to himself. "Let nature take its course. You shouldn't get caught up in this. You don't have time and Mr. Smith will get pissed." But something inside told him the boy was just a boy even though he might be holding the gun like a man who knew what he was doing. However, shooting bottles, cans and even silhouettes was not like shooting a real breathing person. Oscar had almost talked himself into leaving when Razib fired before he could go. As he had thought the boy was shaking so much he hit the door frame then the man spun around pointing his pistol at Razib.

"Down," yelled Oscar as the man turned to shoot but Oscar shot first hitting the man twice in the chest, center mass right through the heart. The man dropped to the ground as Razib froze turning white as a sheet. Oscar heard the elevator coming so he turned and ran back out the fire escape going back down to his room.

"Crap that's the second freebie this evening," said Oscar as he made his way back down to his room. "I'm going to starve if I keep up like this. I'll have to put out a tin cup to collect change to buy bullets soon."

Margo stepped off the elevator and cleared the corridor around the elevator then she went to the corner. The hallway was 'L' shaped and as she came around she thought she heard the fire escape door close but what she saw shocked her. She found her agent dead lying on the floor with another man lying on the floor in the doorway to Emma and Jack's suite. In the middle of the corridor Razib stood pistol in hand shaking white as a bed sheet.

"Raz, Raz," said Margo, but he didn't reply. "Raz turn around and look at me." Raz turned slowly shaking like leaf. "Raz give me the gun," said Margo as she slowly walked up to him putting her weapon away. Razib still didn't answer he was in shock and just stood there shaking. Margo put her hand on the pistol it was still warm. "Let go, let me have it," she said as calmly as she could taking the pistol from him then hugged him and he began to cry. Emma walked out slowly.

"Razib, Sweetie you saved us," said Emma as she knelt next to them. "Molly's watching Sam I didn't want her to see this."

"What's going on?" yelled Sarah as she ran out of the fire escape with her weapon drawn and at the ready. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, Razib saved us," said Emma, "that man was going to kill me but Razib shot him. You saved me. Thank you."

"But no don't you see," said Razib as he broke away speaking in Maghrebi Arabic. "I missed I shot over there," he said as he pointed to the doorframe. "There was another man he saved us. When my gun went off that man turned to shoot me but I… Well I couldn't move but there was this other man he shot him twice I think."

"Margo, Raz is saying he didn't kill that man that there was another shooter and I think he's telling the truth I've got three shell casings all three nines but two have Cyrillic writing on them," said Sarah. Razib in the shock had reverted to speaking his native language.

"There's only one missing," said Margo as she examined the clip from the pistol she had taken off Razib. "Did you pass anyone on the stairs as you came up?

"No which means our shooter could still be in the casino." They heard the elevator rang on the floor. Sarah looked at Margo and both drew weapons pointing them at the bend in the corridor as Chuck, and Mike came around.

"We come in peace," said Chuck as he walked up to them going around the downed agent then over to Sarah and Emma. "You should've let me come with you or don't you realize you're a target the same as Jack is?

"What's Chuck talking about you being a target the same as Jack? What's going on?" asked Emma looking at everyone waiting for an answer.

"It's a long story Mom and I'll explain after we get everything taken care of here," said Sarah as she gave Chuck a look for opening his mouth.

"Raz are you alright?" said Chuck noticing Razib looking down at feet and when he got him to look at him his eyes were puffy and red. Chuck went over and put his arm around him. "Maybe you and I should go and have a talk. Would you like that?" said Chuck in Maghrebi. "Then come with me." He led Razib to their room and went inside.

"I got the cameras back up," said Mike, "I put the tac team on stand down and I've got a group coming up to sanitize the hallway."

"Good Mike you can dismiss the tac team and have someone take Tom down for processing home. I want it noted he died with honor. Take the other guy down run DNA, fingerprints and facial recognition I want to put a name the body."

"I can stay and help," said Sarah. "Maybe I can see something that might give us a clue as to what's going on."

"We don't need any clues because we all know this guy was a hired killer sent here for you and Jack. The best thing you can do is go down with Emma and stay inside. We'll process everything and run it by Chuck. You need to maintain a low profile until we can figure out what we're dealing with and come up with a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck took Razib into their room then pulled up a chair and had him sit down then Chuck got a chair for himself placing it in front of Razib. Chuck went over to the fridge-bar in the room and took out a bottle of water. After opening it he handed it to Razib.

"You might need to drink as we talk," said Chuck as he rubbed Razib's head and hugged him. "Raz I know you've seen things that I wish you hadn't. I wish I could've protested you before and I'm sorry. I sorry if the adult world came crashing down on you too soon." Chuck had an idea. He took the pillows off the bed and threw them on the floor then sat on one inviting Razib to join him.

"Do you want to talk Bedouin style?" Razib's eyes lit up and he nodded yes as he got up and sat on the floor next to him. Razib looked up at Chuck then looked back down. "Raz tell me what you want. Maybe if you start with why you weren't in the room with Emma would be a good place to begin."

Razib took deep breath then began by explaining that Emma had sent him to their room to look for Mr. Rabbit then the noise he heard in the hall. He went to investigate then everything that happened after that. But when he finished Chuck realized there was more to the story than the facts of what happened.

"There's more isn't there? Does it have to do with why did you miss? Or why you only shoot once? It's all right you can tell me and I promise you'll feel better. Razib, you trust me don't you?"

"Yes, yes, okay," he said as he mustered up courage. "Well you see… huh I was a coward I couldn't shoot. I didn't want him to hurt Emma but I didn't want to kill him. I'm a coward there now you know. I almost got everyone killed because I was afraid."

"But you didn't and let me tell you a secret I don't like guns they make me scared too. Raz I would be worried if found it easy or you told me you weren't scared. Shooting, hurting someone else should never be easy. That man who was killed, he was a bad man he wanted to hurt you and Emma but he was a man, a human being too. What I'm saying is your reaction was normal. You weren't a coward."

"But I acted like a woman freezing then crying and that almost…" Chuck cut Razib off before he could finish.

"Raz this has nothing to do with being a man or a woman. It has everything to do with you being a human being. A coward would've run but you stood your ground even when you could've been hurt. I don't think you froze but you faced your enemy and looked him in the eye. You might have felt scared I would've too that's normal but you didn't wavier. You stood your ground," said Chuck as he reached over and hugged the boy. "Raz you're not a coward you are one of the bravest people I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah walked back with Emma to her room inside they found Molly curled up with Sam in her bed so they decided to leave her for the time being. Sarah walked back out to the living area and could tell Emma was waiting for the answer she had promised to give but she wasn't sure how to tell her. She walked over to where Jack kept a bottle of Johnny Walker Black pouring herself a drink maybe a little liquid courage would help. But the bottom of bottles are always poor counselors.

"Would you like one," asked Sarah pouring Emma one anyway. "Here you're probably going to need this. You want to know what Chuck meant about Jack and me being targets?"

"Yes, tell me what has you father done now? I swear the man just can't stop."

"Mom he hasn't done anything. Why do you always assume he's done something? It's not fair. I'm sorry I shouldn't… Well It's about what he did or better what I did with him. Someone is looking for Katie O'Conell and Rebbeca Franco. Don't you see? That was me before. Mom our chickens have come home to roost I'm afraid."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Chuck went back down to the Bank after talking with Razib. He needed to talk with the General and it was a conversation that couldn't wait until the next day. Mike patched the call into detention where Chuck set a cell in lock down so no one else would be able to listen in. The General came on the monitor dressed now in a housecoat with her hair undone and lose. Chuck noticed the one star embroidered on her pocket with her rank and service above the star with her name below. She caught his grin.

"If you have to know, Agent Bartowski, this was a Christmas present from Condoleezza and you owe me a bucket of oysters and a new Air Wick.

"I heard and I agree but you know why I'm calling, don't you?" said Chuck he had to know where he and Sarah stood before he could take action.

"Officially the Merchant is untouchable. I've already had the State Department breathing down my neck about him and his little nefarious operation. They even me sent some Princeton type to explain the ramifications and risks of taking adverse action against him if you can believe that."

What did you tell him?"

"I asked him if he read the title on my door before he came in. I swear that place over there if there isn't a woman in charge it goes to… Well we don't need to get into that."

"So let's just cut through the crap. You're not going to be able to help us is that what you're trying to say?" asked Chuck. If he hadn't been so tired and sleepy he might have used more tack.

"I didn't say that I said my hands are tied officially but unofficially I'll give you whatever you want. Did your informant, I assume that's where the information you have came from? Did he explain the Merchant's operation?"

"He said the father and son worked both sides until the father passed away. Now the son has taken over and wants revenge on some wrong done by Jack Burton and Sarah. But General, Sarah was only a child back then how can he hold her responsible?"

"I don't know the Merchant is a mystery his whole history has been redacted. We don't know who he actually is or what he looks like. But Chuck in some countries children can be held accountable just like adults for certain crimes."

"Evening Chuck," said Roan as he walked out with a matching robe but on his pocket he had embroidered his name with the words 'agent sexy' underneath.

"Evening Roan," said Chuck wondering if Roan got his from the same source but he had to stop thinking before he was marred for life.

"Pass on to Sarah my best wishes and to keep her chin up. You don't know how many people I've got that want to kill me but come to think of it they're all female," said Roan as he paused and smiled.

"There'll be one more if you don't pipe down and let us speak," said the General. "Who left the oysters in the car and drank all the wine?"

"I had to do something while I waited… but I was thinking of you."

"Okay Roan I'll pass it on. General I'm going to need transportation I've already talked with the Colonel and he's gathering the material I'm going to need I just need them tomorrow. Casey's expecting your call."

"Chuck you realize as much as they'd like to own a hypersonic FEDEX doesn't have one. You have any idea what the fuel bill is for that thing."

"And it will be put to good us," said Chuck. "Besides General I need everything on the list I gave Casey. Roan you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

"Come on Diane don't be a tight-wad. I remember we had some good times on the government dime in a little restaurant near Potsdam."

"I do too Roan just it wasn't me. It was that little Stasi tramp or have you forgotten how many times you stood me up saying you were out getting intel from her or she had a message that need passed. The only thing that was passed had to be cured with penicillin. Yeah some intel! I saw the lipstick stains on your collars."

"All in the line of duty," said Roan as he begin smiling and reminiscing. "Yes I had to torture her to get information," he said as he heaved a sigh. "But I sacrificed myself."

"I'm sure you did at great personal pain. But old war stories don't help me. I'm sorry I said that. Look it's late General, I've been shot at and I'm tired. I just need those things. If the problem is the fuel I'll pay for it just get me the stuff here tomorrow. Chuck out."

Chuck left with only the night crew still on station in the bank. Margo had the operation going now twenty-four seven. He thanked everyone for their help then caught the elevator up to his room. He tried to be quiet when he went in but Sarah was still up waiting for him.

"You should be asleep it's late. You didn't have to wait up for me," he said as he walked in. "How's Sam? Did she wake up?

"No she stayed asleep the whole time," said Sarah as she came over and took his hand. "You should be the one asleep. Listen I've been thinking the bullet magnets are Jack and me well if we…"

"No, no absolutely not," said Chuck interrupting her before she finished. "I know what you're going to say and the answer is no. My father ran and once he started running he couldn't stop. Running is easy staying is hard but you've got me and I made a promise I intend to keep."

"But I don't want you to get hurt," said Sarah as she kissed him. "I should've known my past would catch up with me sooner or later and it isn't fair for me to drag everyone down with me."

"Listen we're both tired can we go to sleep and talk more about this in the morning. I've got some ideas and I'm sorting things out but right now I just need a little sleep."

"Sure maybe you're right let's talk in the morning. Let me go check on Sam one last time then we can go to sleep," said Sarah as Chuck got ready for bed.

Chuck noticed in the trash can lots of waded up sheets of paper and he had an idea what they were. While Sarah was with Sam he slipped his dart pistol under his pillow then got in bed.

"Oh I didn't realize how tired I was," said Chuck as he yawned then stretched. "If you don't hurry up you're going to find me asleep."

"Go ahead I'll be right there," she said but she took her time until she thought he was asleep then slipped out. "Chuck, Chuck are you asleep Chuck. I'm sorry Sweetie but I love you too much for you to get hurt because of me." Walking over she placed a folded piece of paper on his night stand then caressed his face bending down she kissed him. "You have the Bartowski curse well I have the Burton," she sighed as she turned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning the cleaners had just finished removing the carpeting from the room. The rolled it up and lowered it down to a waiting boat to be taken away. Everything in Venice was done by boat. The fire department had special fire engine boats, there was an ambulance boat and there was even a rubbish boat. It was a kind of garbage scow that went about collecting refuse like to soiled carpet and Paolo's body for incineration.

"Which do you like," asked Mišović as he flipped through various patterns, grades and types. "I really can't make up my mind. Stan you make the decision of me."

"How about a Mohawk SmartStrand in an off white it will brighten your office and at the same time add elegance as well as be easy to keep clean?" said Stan wondering as he was speaking if Paolo hadn't picked out the last one.

"An excellent choice I knew there was a reason I promoted you," said his boss. Stan thought it was because he beat his last secretary to death and he was the next unfortunate soul in line.

Mr. Mišović poured himself a coffee from a carafe on a tray next to the door then went over to the window and watched the carpet being lowered down. Stan had been there earlier to see Paolo's body being wrapped up inside. He watched his new boss oversee the operation and he even seemed to toast the departing boat with his cup.

"Now where were we? Oh I was about to ask you what news you have of our man Marco Di Padua. Have we applied enough pressure through the State Department or do we need to twist a few more bureaucrats' arms?"

"No he phoned earlier he was released and is being treated at one of our clinics. One second … Let me see, yes here we go. He suffered numerous contusions, a fractured rib, some damage to his right rotator cuff and a broken left humerus. They worked him over well but he says he didn't talk. The Doctor found X-13 gas in his system but he seems immune to normal doses."

"Remarkable! So there's no reason to doubt him. I want him brought up here after he's patched up you're going to need an assistant."

"Great you've already got my replacement," mumbled Stan as he made a note on his tablet.

"What did you say? Listen when I ask a question it's not for you to tell me one second I expect an answer and the right one without waiting around. You should remember that if you expect to last in this position for long."

"Yes Sir, I'll keep that in mind," said Stan as he made a note on his tablet to update his beneficiaries on his life insurance and to raise his coverage. Then he needed the policy modified to pay in case he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah woke up the next day in bed. She tried to recall how she got there, she remembered she had been turning to leave the night before and the gut wrenching emotions she had been feeling then nothing until now. Now the sun was shining bright through the window. She had it all planned out she'd go and take Jack far away at least everyone else would be safe. She had even already written a note to Chuck explaining this was for the good of everyone. Chuck, she thought as she felt the other side of the bed he was gone. She sighed her husband knew her all too well. When she got up Chuck was already working on a computer he had brought up from the bank and torn up in little pieces was her note next to it.

"You're awake," said Sarah, "wait what time is it? Chuck you tranq'd me didn't you? Oh Chuck why?"

"You know why," he said looking pointing over at the torn up piece of paper. "I knew what you would do. It's what you and Jack always did you hang around until things got to hot then skip town. Well I'm not going to let you go this time."

"Chuck no one's safe with us here. It only makes sense that we go for the good of everyone else," she said but she could tell by his disapproving look he wasn't going to let her just up and disappear.

"Maybe it makes good sense for you but we promised until death do us part and we're not dead yet but you two might very well be if you go outside of this casino. I've got a plan. We're going to meet this Merchant of Venice and see if we can reason with him."

"How do you plan on doing that and how do you know you can trust him? Chuck it's too dangerous I can't let you."

"You can't stop me either and besides it's too late. The die has already been cast. I contacted Ševo Djokivic and ask if the Srpsko Bratstvo, the Serbian Brotherhood, would agree to set up a meet. I just got word back that he agreed to make contact. Now I'm just waiting for a time, date and location. I'm going to offer the Merchant three million dollars to call of the hits. I had to dip into our corporate accounts I couldn't ask the General for the money."

"Of course not that would be just one more thing he could hang around the agency's head. But what if he refuses what then," said Sarah realizing if the man had gone to all this trouble he probably wasn't interested in money.

"I know what I'm about to say will sound bad and out of character," said Chuck realizing Sarah wouldn't like it. "But if I can't get both hits turned off I will beg for yours."

"I'm sorry no. Chuck there has to be another way," said Sarah adamantly. She couldn't give up her father she never had and never would. "No, I can't let you"

"I don't care about my pride I only care about you but that's not what you're objecting to but I've already told Jack and he agrees that this is plan B if money doesn't work."

"Plan B is my Smith and Wesson."

"You heard Marco we can't kill the Merchant at least not right away," said Chuck as he turned around to caressed her face then kiss her.

"You have a plan don't you," said Sarah as she kissed him looking into his eyes. "You're up to something."

"Let's say I have a plan C or B/C…. Oh whatever, Love I made a promise to you and I intend on keeping it. Come one let's go downstairs for breakfast. It's important that we keep up appearances now. Sam is down with Emma. Razib and Molly are in class and Jack is down in his office. Margo and Mike are monitoring every one Big Brother style through CCTV."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was midday in Venice when Stan received the phone call from Belgrade. At first he couldn't believe the old man was calling in person Paolo had told him how much he hated modern technology but if leader of the Srpsko Bratstvo was on the phone it was important. Stan asked him to hold then ran into his boss's office.

"Stan what do you make of this," asked Mr. Mišović sitting behind his desk reading the Daily Post from Kotor. He wanted to see if he could glean from intel as to what went wrong and who he could blamed but there was very little. "Rival street gangs shoot it out in old town. Police report the gunplay was to settle a dispute over the smuggling trade in the Adriatic. What do you think?"

"Well I guess it could be true," said Stan trying to read his boss's face. "But we don't think that do we, right sir?"

"Smells like a CIA spin to me. They don't want to get caught in another diplomatic fiasco especially understandable considering they have their new Station there. It would be a shame if word got out to the general population about it."

"Yes it would Sir but what I came in to tell you is Mr. Ševo Djokivic is on line one and wants to talk to you. He says it's urgent."

"It must be if he called himself. Why didn't you tell me he was on the phone? Wait here I want you to listen in I might need you to get something," said Mišović as he put the call on speaker. "Ševo my old friend what can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you Dejan I've been contacted by the CIA for a meet. They asked me to broker a meeting with you in a neutral spot. I was thinking about my castle outside of Belgrade."

"Hold up you're moving too fast I haven't agree that I'd meet them yet. Did they say what this was about? Or what they want? You know I don't meet with people I haven't vetted and not out in the open."

"I know but I owe this guy a favour he helped me out and I'll vouch for him. He's not like other agents we've met. I'm guaranteeing the neutrality of the meet so know that if you're thinking about bringing an army."

"This guy knows that too I assume?" said Mišović thinking about whether he should go or not. "Does this man have a name that I'm meeting?"

"He goes by Carmichael, Charles Carmichael. You might have heard of him," said Ševo. Stan almost choked to death at the mere mention of the name and dropped the clipboard he had in his hand.

"That's the one who's been tearing apart Hydra," said Stan picking up the papers he dropped from the floor. "Sir you might want to shy away from this one it's just too great a risk."

"Come on Dejan I need an answer or has all your Serbian blood dried up. Your father and your grandfather would've met with him. If it's your safety you're worried about…"

"I'll be there send me the date and time I know the location and warn him no tricks he knows what I have up my sleeve if he tries anything."

"Like I said I will guarantee the neutrality so I'll contact Carmichael and confirm," said Ševo then hung up.

"But Sir you can't be serious this man is a threat to our organization," said Stan as he began to go into all the operations this one man had been rumoured to have foiled.

"I'm curious to meet him I want to see if he lives up to his legend and it will be nice to put a face to the name finally.

"Sir that's probably what he's saying too," said Stan. He'd probably have done well to end there but he couldn't help himself he was on a roll. "Sir and you know what curiosity did to the cat."

"Stan you're starting to sound a lot like Paolo and we know what happened to him. When is this new guy getting here Di Padua? I want him with us at that meeting along with a company of commandos and I want them armed."

"But Ševo said the site was neutral."

"I think I can hear now go and do as you were told. Move along before I have to change the carpet again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar was sitting on his bed with a carafe of coffee and two sweet rolls next to him. On the other side was his Makarov he had broken down for cleaning. Tools are good to you if you're good to them that was what his father taught him growing up. His hands were cover with gun oil when his phone rang. Naturally Mr. Smith would call at the most inopportune time. With two fingers he answered it putting it on speaker as he finished cleaning.

"I hope you like your little vacation there at my expense," said Mr. Smith sarcastically. "Can you tell me what the hell happened?"

"Well you know the saying too many cooks spoil the broth that would be very appropriate for what happened. But there was a positive side if you want to turn that frown upside down I took out two of our competition and after the shootout the number has dwindled considerable. However, it's going to be hard to operate inside the casino now. They've got the place practically on lockdown."

"I don't want to hear about problems," said Mr. Smith his voice sounding angry. "Oscar I only want solutions and you know the final solution I want."

"Yes I'm fully aware but there's something you ought to know. Last night I took out Jorgen White in the square."

"Are you sure it was him? I'll have feelers put out in morgues for confirmation but he had a good bounty on him at around 200 grand dead or alive. That's not as much as the other contracts but it's something at least," said Mr. Smith as he paused for a moment. Oscar could hear the man thinking on the telephone. "Okay looks like you paid for you bullets and if you get a chance to whittle down you competition especially if they're worth money then go ahead earn some extra cash, extra is always good to have."

"Good well if there's nothing else I've got some work I need to get back to."

"Oh yes, I got word that your targets might be on the move soon. Seems a big meeting was organized outside of Belgrade. I don't know who's supposed to be there other than our targets. However the site is neutral controlled by the Srpsko Bratstvo. I'm warning you because whatever you do we don't want to go to war with the Serbian brotherhood. Anyone violating the neutrality will be fed to the wolves."

"So we could earn something extra from the contracts they put out," said Oscar thinking that they could frame some of their competition and earn some more bread.

"No literally they have a kennel and they drop them in it, puts a whole new meaning on going to the dogs."

"Jesus, sounds more like an old Kirk Douglas film."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah went down to pick Sam up then invited Emma to go down with them for breakfast. The children were in the middle of lesson with Mr. Jefferies Margo gave him a heads up when he arrived. He knew what had happened and agreed to keep an extra eye out for the kids as well as being a little more tolerant than usual. Sarah tried to get Chuck to put his sling back on but he refused as now was not the time to be going around with only one wing and they argued about it in the elevator going down.

"I don't know why you won't wear it. It's for your own good," said Sarah. "Emma, tell him the doctor told you to wear it until you're healed."

"I don't need it and it's only getting in the way. Right now I need mobility more than ever and besides it's almost healed."

"Almost is not healed and if the doctor told you to wear it then maybe you should listen to your wife," said Emma. "After all what can it hurt for another week or so?"

"What can it hurt? Last night I was flailing around trying to use it but I couldn't get it out and Serena almost… Well we know what she almost did. Besides I need to work it out or it's going to stay stiff so when I don't flash I'm going to have a hard time with it."

"If you insist then I'm going to insist on checking your wound every night to make sure it's healing properly and on that there will be not argument."

"Yuck boo-boo," said Sam as she point at Chuck's shoulder.

"Listen to your daughter if you won't listen to me," said Sarah as the elevator arrived and they stepped off. They walked into the restaurant found a table away from the window close to the exit where they could keep an eye on the entrance. One of the waitresses came over to take their orders and they started to give it when Jack walked over.

"I've got this. How about French toast with whipped cream and fresh strawberries? Just how you used like them.

"When I was twelve," said Sarah. The irony hadn't escaped her that he was bringing up memories from when all of this mishap started.

"Well, you need to eat something. Big day at work right and everything," Jack said as he sat down. Chuck could see Emma was getting upset so then when he looked at Sarah wasn't much better.

"Jack you know you need to stay inside the casino today. You can't go out walking around not even to stretch your legs or get a breath of fresh air or that might be the last air you breathe."

"I'm sure this is just some sort of misunderstanding like I said last night. I'm sure if I could talk with this guy we could get this all cleared up."

"Before or after the hail of bullets? Dad this guy isn't fooling around and don't downplay it. We have to treat this as seriously as death because that's what it is. Please for once listen, Chuck's right."

"Speaking about taking with this guy I will need you later Jack but when I do, I'll come and get you. I'm waiting on some supplies I need first. So who's having what?" said Chuck. It felt like the right time to move the conversation along to safer grounds.

They ate breakfast then Chuck and Sarah took Sam up to their room. As much as Jack couldn't leave the hotel neither could Sarah and Chuck refused to leave her side. Emma stayed with Jack in the restaurant to have another cup of coffee or that's what she said.

"Jack we need to talk," said Emma filling her cup with coffee from a carafe they had brought to the table. She waited for the big kids to leave first.

"I already know what you want to say and I can't blame you if you want to go. You have to think of Molly what's good for her and I'm not that. Where do you want to go? Or do you even want me to know?"

"That's your problem Jack Burton you always think you know what people are going to do. That's what's got you in this situation and what you've gotten our daughter into to."

"You're right this is all my fault and if you want to go like I said I'll understand," Jack said as he gave her a sad puppy dog look.

"Oh no you don't, I know that look and no you're not going to lay this at my door. Okay I'll admit part of this is my fault too but you should've left her with my mother if you had this wouldn't have happened."

"But she wanted to have an adventure with her old man. Could I deny her that?" said Jack. "Angel was always special to me the same as are you. Your mother on the other hand that's a different story. Her I could've done without."

"You two never did get along and she didn't make it easy for you," said Emma as she reached across the table and took his hand.

"Well in all honesty I never really made it easy for her either. Looking back we could've found common ground in you and our Sam. Listen you need to take Molly and go as far away from me as possible. I'm no good for you and you deserve better. I guess I never thought I was good enough for you and maybe that was my fault I always thought I never had enough to give you."

"Sarah told me if there's one thing Chuck's taught her was that you fight for your family. You protect your own and whether I like it or not, you were her father."

"And look what that got her?"

"Jack you're not listening to me. There's only one thing I ever wanted from you or don't you get it? What I'm saying is I'm not leaving I want to stay and fight with you. I talked with Margo and she said the kids would be safe here in the Station she'd see to it. But I'm going to talk to Chuck and ask him if the kids could be sent to Chicago if things go sideways at least until we can go and get them."

"You said we what does that mean? Do you still want me to be in Molly's life after everything I've done to our Sam?"

"You mean after everything we did. I didn't exactly try to stop you so I'm as much to blame as you. But you know what, she didn't turned out so bad after all. I think my mother would be proud of our little girl."

"I think she would too I know I am. I'm also glad she found the schnook I knew he was right for her the first time I met him."

"I guess we all have our schnooks then," said Emma as she kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was inside a closed hangar at MCAS Miramar supervising the placement of the gear Chuck had asked for. John watched over the Load Master as he placed pallets inside making sure nothing got damaged. They were lucky Chuck hadn't asked for much because the hypersonic wasn't a large aircraft and as it was it was going to be crowded. However, Casey didn't mind as this was his chance to sit up with the pilot and see what this baby could really do. This was like sitting next to a driver in the Indy 500. He actually had butterflies in his stomach at the thought.

"Okay ladies and Morgan time to board. The way this thing flies you could open a soda when we leave and finish it over the Atlantic."

"Why is this an 'X' aircraft?" asked Morgan. "I thought that meant that it was experimental meaning they don't know if it's safe."

"Come on Morgan," said Alex. "Just think of the 'X' as extra like extra fast or extra-ordinary something like that and let's get on."

"You mean like extra deadly or extra dangerous," said Morgan as he looked over the aircraft from the outside. "To boldly go where not Grimes has gone before."

"Just get on the plane Troll. Think of people like Chuck Yeager. Do you have the right stuff?" said John as he pushed Morgan along.

"If you do anything fancy you're going to see what stuff I have in me as it all comes back up and believe me John it won't be a pretty sight."

"You heave and you clean it up. Now everyone find a seat we're about ready to take off," said Casey as he was about to close the door. Suddenly there was a knock on the outside.

"We broke a gasket," said Morgan as he looked over at Alex.

"We're going to put you in a casket if you don't pipe down," said Casey as he opened the hatch to investigate and Mary climbed inside.

"General Beckman didn't tell me you'd be coming along," said John as Mary walked by going into the cabin and sitting down. "Excuse me."

"Okay I will. John my daughter in law is in danger you think I'm going to sit this one out? And I don't give a rat's…" Mary stopped looking over at Morgan and seeing her son's twelve year old friend. "I'm sorry but frankly I don't care what Diane thinks or says I'm Chuck's mother and as if I remember correctly the manifest said this was a cargo only flight."

"John that's not what you told me. Crap I should've known. You mean we could've taken a commercial plane? A safe one, well not that any plane is really safe, but safer than this one… Oh you know what I mean."

"Yeah like that would've made a huge difference for you," said John as he walked back to Morgan with his hand behind his back. "Just think when you wake up we'll be there."

"But I'm not sleepy and I've got to root or…." Morgan was saying as Casey pulled out a dart pistol from behind his back and darted Morgan. He slumped over out like a light.

"Dad no!" said Alex as she checked on Morgan tilting his head against the bulkhead so he could sleep comfortably and not snore. "I wish you'd stop doing that you're going to give him brain damage."

"And what about the damage his whining is doing to my ears. Next time I could bring a gag and a straightjacket then put him in the cargo hold. I might even pressurize it for him but I'm not promising I'll remember."

The plane began to move out of the hangar and straight onto the flight line immediately cleared for takeoff it took off and headed east. Casey had to test his theory and opened a soda he was taking the last sip when they crossed the Eastern seaboard.

"John what can you tell me about what's going on? I got some intel from Roan but he didn't know much other than they're in the aims of this man who goes by the code name 'the Merchant of Venice.'"

"Well, all I really know is that this guy is one out of Jack and Sarah's past and he's wants revenge but Chuck has no idea who it could be. That's what all this stuff is for he's arranged for a meet with the guy in a small town outside of Belgrade to get eyes on him. I'm planning on keeping an eye on the meet to make sure this Merchant guy doesn't try anything funny. I brought an extra Barrett if you want to come along."

"Thanks but you packed mine for me already. I was onboard this morning I had to see who was onboard so I could tell what kind of reception I would get when I came knocking."

"As far as I'm concerned we could use the extra gun and to tell you the truth I don't like this meet. I know Chuck knows the guy who set it up for him but this thing could go south really easy then what he's deep in enemy territory without an extraction plan."

"Well that's where you and I come in. What do you want to do with Morgan and your daughter? You can't want to bring them along?"

"Alex can take care of herself and she's actually a good shot. I guess it's the apple and the tree thing. Grimes, well Grimes will surprise you. In a pinch he electrocuted himself once to take down a group of hostiles when the team was in danger. I've also seen him take on a full grown Bengal tiger so if we need them they'll come through. My idea was they stand by a getaway car and be ready."

"The team is yours John I'm just tagging along."

"Thanks we're landing in Aviano where the plane will be off loaded its payload and the cargo will be flown over to Montenegro for Chuck. We're going to fly by Black Hawk to about twenty miles north of Belgrade then jump. There we'll find a vehicle waiting then we head to the meeting site and set up after the meet a Black Hawk will come in and pick us up."

"Sounds like you've got this all thought out. I knew I joined the right team," said Mary as she patted John on the shoulder. From her he'd tolerate being touched and appreciated the compliment.

"Thanks Mamma B."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Chuck left the restaurant to go back to their room with Sam but as they were leaving Chuck looked back at Jack and Emma. There was something there between them an old spark or a flame he hoped would catch fire. Sarah accused him of being an incurable romantic but he didn't want to say anything yet. He wasn't sure how Sarah felt and he'd always thought her parents could work things out if given the chance. Maybe this would help. He could only hope. When the elevator arrived on their floor he pushed her back inside until he had cleared the way first.

"You know I can clear a room the same as you can and I've been doing this for longer," said Sarah as Chuck's hyper protection was starting to become just that hyper.

"I realize that but ladies first doesn't apply when you have would be assassins gunning for you. I'm sorry if you think I'm being overly protective but you can't clear a room and carry Sam at the same time."

"Oh you're right," said Sarah feeling embarrassed because she'd forgotten she had Sam in her arms. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry" then followed Chuck to their room. He opened the door having her wait outside with Sam as he cleared the suite then came out and brought them both inside.

"Sweetie we can't keep this up," said Sarah as she put Sam down on the floor. Sam took off walking around the room with Mr. Rabbit imitating Chuck clearing the room. "See what I mean? Chuck what are we doing?"

"We're doing what it takes for right now," said Chuck as he went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water and a fruit juice then sat on the floor. Sam came over next to him and watched him put the straw in the box of fruit juice then he handed it to her. She sat down next to him and as they drank together she leaned against him as he put his arm around her then she sat Mr. Rabbit in Chuck's lap as she finished her juice.

"What's this," asked Sarah as she picked up a noted pad Chuck had been writing on. Listed were some of her aliases with lines drawn through them.

"Nothing just something I was working on. Just leave it alone, come over, and sit next to us," said Chuck trying to draw her away from his laptop but it was too late. She opened it up and the screen came on. He heard her silence and knew he had some explaining to do.

"Chuck, what are you doing," Sarah asked surprised and confused. She didn't know how she felt looking at the screen and seeing her past life flashing by. Her aliases appeared on one side of the screen then Marks appeared on the other a red line came on the bottom then another appeared and the process repeated.

"Come and sit with us please and let me explain," said Chuck. As Sam finished her fruit juice she walked over to the trash can dropped it in then came back. She picked up Mr. Rabbit then flopped down on Chuck looking up at him with a big smile.

Sarah came over quietly. Chuck watched her walk across the room and as she walked over he could tell she was thinking. He wished she'd speak so he could tell what was going on in her head.

"I'm sorry," he said as she sat next to him. Sam climbed over him stepping on him to get to her mother then jumped in her lap curling up. "I know you probably think I'm invading your privacy but I wrote an algorithm that is doing a risk assessment. I'm taking your known aliases when you were with Jack then comparing them to the cons he was suspected of. Then I'm assessing the Mark's potential for retaliation after I'm done I'll have a list of names that we can run with and maybe get an idea who we're dealing with."

Chuck watched Sarah kiss and hug Sam as he was explaining to her. What he was saying was logical and made sense but feelings and emotions don't have anything to with logic.

"Or I can turn it off and we wait until we meet face to face in Zenda," said Chuck as he reached over and caressed her face.

"It's not that I don't want you to know because I do, but it's just I'm ashamed of what I did. I don't want to find you looking at me differently afterwards which is what I'm afraid will happen."

"No it won't because I won't let it. Every morning I wake up next to you I think how lucky I am and whatever this is about we'll see it through together because there isn't another option. We're a team, you were my partner before you were my wife and now you're my life."

"When I was little I used to look forward to the time I spent with Jack. We lived one adventure after another and for me that was grand. I never thought about what we were doing or who we were hurting. It was just Dad and me and the adventure. Okay," Sarah said as she took a deep breath. "Ask me anything and I'll try to answer you. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"No I'm fine," said Chuck. "It's not important for me to know who you were I know who you are. You're my partner, my wife, my lover and Sam's mother that's enough for me." Chuck leaned over put his arm around her pulling Sarah and Sam close. "You can't live your life looking in the rearview mirror."

"You forgot the cheeseburger with extra pickles."

"You're right at dinner we'll have to do something about that."

Chuck phone rang he had a message telling him his material had arrived from the General so later that evening Chuck received two pallets from Aviano. Mike helped him with the breakout and assembly then after the calibrations were done they were ready to begin.

"I've heard about these but I've never seen one. Do you mind if I try to operate it?" said Mike as he looked over the completed product.

"If you did you'd do me a favour I need to get the car ready for tomorrow. Do you know if Margo was able to get me what I asked for?"

"Of course I did," said Margo as she walked in with Jack and Sarah. "I don't know why it had to be that particular make and model. Don't you think it will be a little conspicuous?"

"That's the whole idea," said Chuck. "Jack, stand on the pedestal and hold onto the two hand grips and don't move. I'm leaving you with Mike he knows what to do."

"Excuse me what are we doing anyway," asked Jack as Mike moved him around getting him centered and placed in the proper position.

"This is a bio scanner and it's important you don't move," said Mike as a blue light came on and begin to slowly rotate around his head. "After I get a good scan then I download the image to the 3D printer and presto we have another Jack."

"Jesus one is enough," said Sarah as she walked back to the garage to find Chuck in coveralls working under the hood of the car.

"Can you pass me the spanner," said Chuck to her as she walked in. She picked up the wrench then handed it to him. "Thanks… Crap," said Chuck as he dropped it. Pain shot through his shoulder and for a moment he lost feeling his arm and hand.

"If you tell me what you're doing I can help you," said Sarah as she admired Chuck's attire. "I'm sorry the whole backyard mechanic I'm having trouble with."

"I'm installing a secure sat link with the navigation system. Mike is going to drop in a weapons array along with a couple griffin missiles with remote fire controls. I think the upgrades will raise the car's value well above blue book."

"If you don't rest you shoulder you're not going to be able to drive," said Sarah as she began to massage the muscle to relieve the stiffness and pain.

"I'm not driving you are," said Chuck as he tossed her the keys. She smiled as she looked over the car then walked down the side rubbing her hand over the finish.

"You certainly have good tastes Mr. Carmichael when it comes to cars, an Aston Martin DBV S12," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Not just in cars," he said as she kissed her back.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Oscar was sound asleep when his phone began to ring it was Mr. Smith. He patted around the bedside table searching for the light switch for a good five minutes before finding it. Then he waited a few minutes before answering trying to collect his thoughts and to wake up. Certainly for someone who wanted to remain anonymous he was making a lot of calls thought Oscar. He tried to concentrate on answering the phone only to be greeted with a growl asking him why he'd taken so long to answer.

"I assume there's a reason you called not just to wake me up because if that was what you wanted to do you were successful."

"No I'm calling to give you a heads up. Word's out on the Dark Net that your chickens are about the fly the coop so you need to keep watch. They are still fair game all the way to Belgrade and from the feelers I've gotten back some of your competitors could be planning something."

"So what do you want me to do? There are a lot of roads from here to Belgrade but the M20 would be the best bet. The road isn't the greatest but it's the best of the worst if you understand what I'm saying. Are you even sure they'll be traveling by car? Seems it would be faster by chopper but then it would be easier to shoot them down with a Stinger up along the border in one of those mountain passes where they'd have to fly slow and low."

"I see you've given this some thought but the word on the Black Net says they'll be driving a black Aston Martin DBS V12 so you're not going to be able to keep up with your SUV. That is unless you get a head start and go now. The M20 would be a good place to try and lay an ambush."

"But I'm going to need a license plate number or some sort of distinguishing feature. I'd like not to take out some poor sap that's either going to or coming home from work."

"I concur so I'll see what I can do from my end. I'll keep my ears open and try to get something from CCTV. I'll send it along to you as soon as I find out."

"I'm not going to check out but instead I'll leave the room open. This could also be a trap to see who checks out and do a big round up outside the city."

"Good thinking you're right. You're catching on to this game faster than what I thought. You know you just might live long enough to see tomorrow."

"Thanks I think," said Oscar as he hung up. Now he needed to get ready and most importantly he needed to find someplace to get coffee at this hour. He packed then went down to the lobby to get his SUV and the first thing he noticed was the number of people leaving in a hurry. He'd been right this mass exodus would certainly not go unnoticed and this whole scenario had 'trap' written all over it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah got up early and went about getting ready. The meet was set for noon which meant they had to leave at dawn in order to make it in time. The drive under normal conditions was eight hours but that was without blood thirsty cut throats following them. Chuck kissed Sam goodbye as she slept then Sarah took her dangling rag doll baby along with Mr. Rabbit down to Emma. Molly and Razib were both up too they wanted to see them off.

"What are you two doing up?" asked Sarah pretending to be upset but she was glad to see they were there for them. "Isn't it awfully early for you?"

"Can I go see Chuck before you leave?" asked Razib. Sarah nodded and he went down the hall knocked then Chuck told him to enter.

"Razib shouldn't you be asleep? I hope we didn't wake you," said Chuck as he put one his vest then strapped down the Velcro straps but his shoulder wasn't cooperating as he tried to reach back to grab one.

"Here let me help," said Razib as he grabbed the strap and passed it to him. "Can I ask you a question, why do you do this?"

"Follow me Razib. Why do I do what?" said Chuck as he went into the bathroom to check to make sure the vest couldn't be seen under his jacket. "At first I was always scared but Sarah once told some people want to be heroes and others have to be asked. It was, 'so Chuck, are you ready?' And now here we are. You asked me why I do what I do. The question is how can I not? Do I close my eyes and pretend I don't see or do I take action. Are you rethinking about what happened?"

"Maybe," said Razib as he looked down at the floor and began to dance in place.

"Listen I fell a lot before I learned how to walk and as anyone especially Casey, will tell you I'm still falling on my face but that's okay. You just can't stay there. You fall down- so what. You get up dust yourself off and continue on."

"But I… well I wasn't very brave."

"You haven't heard my girlish screams as John puts them and one of these days I'll teach you the Morgan it might come in handy. But Razib you already are the bravest boy I know and your mother would kill me if she heard me say this but I'd be proud to have you by my side in a firefight but when you're older. Here take this," said Chuck as he passed over a watch.

"A watch? But I already have one?"

"No this is a spy watch. Push the button on the side you can talk into the mic and be heard down in the Bank. Here put this in your ear. It's called an ear bud and you can hear what they say back to you without anyone else hearing. I want you to have these while we're gone just in case anything happens again so you can call for help."

"Wow thanks," said Razib as he looked at the watch. "Does this make me a spy like you and my mother?"

"Raise your right hand," said Chuck and Razib raised his hand. "I deputize you as a junior spy and you work for me and your mother. Your mission is to guard the home front while we're gone. Think you can handle that?" Razib nodded yes as he smiled looking up at Chuck

"Handle what?" asked Sarah as she came in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A UH-60 Black Hawk took off from Aviano AFB for a night mission. They loaded up the Colonel's team then zipped across the Adriatic evading radar and detection over Slovenia by using stealth technology. Finally reaching their destination outside of Belgrade, Casey had everyone suit then he went and checked both Alex and Morgan one last time.

"John I can do the jump alone I don't need to jump in tandem anymore," said Morgan. "I know what I'm doing."

"Morgan jumping at night isn't the same as jumping during the day. First of all, night jumping requires equipment like a lighted altimeter," said Mary as she inspected them too. "Guys once you've opened the chute use your flashlight to check the make sure the canopy has properly deployed."

"Then keep it off Morgan the guy that's providing transportation is someone I know but not necessarily someone I trust."

"How did you say you knew this guy," asked Morgan. "It wouldn't have been when you were doing the Energy Consultant gig would it sugar bear?"

"Maybe you should jump alone and without a chute," said John as the clapped his handed together making a loud noise. "And pop goes the Morgan."

"Will you two behave," said Alex. "They're like this all the time always joking around. So Dad what else do I need to know?"

Alex there is something you need to keep in mind," said Casey. "You have to remember what you were told about the Dark Zone."

"There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man," said Morgan as he took his flashlight and shined up at his face. "It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call the Twilight Zone."

"It'll be the dead zone if you don't knock it off," said Casey. "That would be a good name for the space between your ears. Now pipe down. Okay Alex at above 100 feet you'll have a good view of the landing area because of the reflected ambient lighting. However, once we get closer to the ground you're going to lose it, because of the low angle of reflection. The lower we get, the darker the ground will look."

"Listen to what John's telling you it's important," said Mary thinking about Morgan. "You have to maintain and can't freak out."

"That's right and at about 100 feet and below, it could even seem like you're landing in a black hole. That's when you need to prepare yourself because suddenly it becomes very dark, then you'll hit the ground soon afterwards."

"John we just got a yellow light," said Mary as she moved towards the hatch getting the cargo ready for the first drop.

"Okay guys this is it. Everyone meet up at the preset GPS coordinates after we land," said John as the light turned green and the tailgate dropped. They shoved out their gear then Mary jumped followed by Alex and Morgan in tandem then John. Black chutes floated down from the night skies outside of Belgrade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked down to Emma and Jack's room while Sarah rode the elevator down to the Bank. Margo was waiting for her and gave her a hug along with Mike who also handed her a thermos of coffee for the road. She went back got in the Aston Martin and started it up. The engine turned over instantly and began to purr. She felt the vibrations and power in her hands as she held the wheel and stick. It was like the car came alive. Sarah dropped it in reverse and backed out at full speed then spun the car around when she hit the street.

"Wow," she said as she came to a stop outside. The night was beginning to give way to the day and she sat for a moment reviving the engine enjoying the moment. Then she laid rubber before taking off to pull up in front of the casino.

Jack walked out of the suite then down the hall to the elevator. He rode it down to the lobby looking in the camera. When he got to the lobby he waved to the help standing in a spot he knew cameras would pick him up.

"Mister Burton I understand you're going out of town for a few days but I need your signature on these invoices before you go," said an employee handing his a clipboard. Jack signed them then handed it back.

This was the part of Chuck's plan that was one of the most dangerous. He then walked outside. Inside the casino he controlled the space but outside was a no man's land. He walked out the entrance and into a small square. He took a deep breath before crossing it, on the other end he saw Sarah pull up. She honked her horn a few times then he crossed walking fast enough to seem he was in a hurry but slow enough that CCTV cameras could get a good look.

"Need a ride sailor," asked Sarah as she opened the door and Jack got in. Suddenly two rounds hit on each side of the car.

"Drive," yelled Chuck as he grabbed a tablet from the glove box then he turned around to look. Two men jumped out of the shadows so Chuck activated a smoked screen that was a type of sleeping gas too. "Margo," radioed Chuck, "we're on our way. You've got two presents out front gift wrapped for pick up."

"You've got to lose that mask as soon as possible," said Sarah as she glanced over at him. "It's just creepy seeing Jack but hearing your voice. No this is just too much and by the way explain to me again why those guys missed?"

"Easy everyone thinks we armor plated this car and bullet proofed the windows. However, the car's suspension couldn't hold that much weight so I went ahead with the windows but I reverse polarized the body. Most rounds our assassins will be shooting at us will be metal jacketed so by reverse polarizing the car I've created a shield if you like. If they stood right up on the car it wouldn't do much good but for medium to long range shots it's enough to deviate the round like what happened back there."

"I hear your voice but I'm still seeing the face," said Sarah as she glanced over at her father's face. "I don't want to hear any jokes or wise remarks about an Electra complex or…." Sarah flipped the cap on the gearshift knob. Chuck laughed as he removed the mask he had made off the 3D printer then tossed it in the back seat.

"Better," he asked as he closed the cap on the gearshift then took the tablet and brought up satellite imagery from overhead. "There's a road block about a half a mile up take a right here." Sarah turned to find oncoming traffic; the road was one way the opposite direction.

"Jesus Chuck a little warning would be nice," said Sarah as she weaved in and around until they got by the block then jumped over and were back on track. "I guess they'll be waiting for a while before they realize we've given them the slip."

"Yeah," said Chuck as he went back to work on the tablet but his yeah said more than just yes there was something else bothering him.

"What is it something's wrong," said Sarah glancing over at him while she was driving. Chuck was huddled down looking at the screen. "Don't tell me nothing because we both know better."

"I know this is going to sound stupid so I really don't even know why I'm letting it get to me but when I called John about the stuff I needed…"

"You were hoping he'd bring the gang and come along," she said as if she could read the very words he was about to speak. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Right now I think we need to talk about the T-72 that just rolled out of a garage that's blocking the road up ahead. Take a left now."

"Chuck I hope this is not another one way," said Sarah as she turned to find the road was really an alley and extremely narrow. "If someone steps out the windshield wipers may not be enough."

"Okay hang a right then take the next left," said Chuck as he stared at tablet. "Now wait here and three, two, one… and there we go." An Ex-Soviet tank rolled by heading down the road and as soon as it drove by she pulled out heading back down the road.

"How long until we're out of the city?" asked Sarah wondering because in town it was easy to bypass but once they got on the open road they'd be more exposed.

"Crap," said Chuck, "speed up just drive as fast as you can. Go, go, go!"

"What's the matter?" Suddenly there was a loud explosion behind them. Someone had told the tank that they were behind them and they were firing driving backwards. The street was too narrow for them to turn the whole tank around but they had managed to point the cannon turret backwards.

"Chuck!" yelled Sarah as another round hit close to the right. The shock wave moved the car to the other lane but she kept it in the road. "Sweetie now would be a good time to come up with something."

"I got an idea," said Chuck as he activated a M134 Minigun. It came up out of the trunk. "Now to time this right three, two, one." Chuck fired a two round burst, first at one tree on the right of the road then one on the left, felling both. The first tree landed and the tank just rolled over the top but as it was coming down ready to fire the second tree landed on the cannon barrel driving it down to the ground. The tank fired making a hole as the tree pushed the barrel to the ground. The cannon jammed into the hole then the forward momentum of the tank combined with its weight ripped the turret off.

Chuck and Sarah kept on driving in the distance they heard an explosion and from the mirror saw a plume of smoke. Now they were out of town and within a few hours ready to cross over into Serbia. Driving across the border the customs officer just waved them through.

"Okay do you want to talk more," said Sarah as she got back on the road to Belgrade after crossing over. But Chuck didn't say a word she glanced over and found him fast asleep with the tablet in hand. She decided to let him sleep, he'd gone without since the shootout and he was just exhausted. Sarah slowed down then pulled off stopping. Taking the tablet from him she put it on a mount on the dash so she could see the view from above then continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marco was flown by charter from Tivat to the Marco Polo airport outside of Venice where he caught a water taxi that had been sent to pick him up. The driver had he come on board then had him go inside the cabin before they pulled away from the pier. It took him straight through the lagoon into the island. The city was divided into six boroughs or as the Venetians referred to them sestiere the whole form the municipality. The water taxi took him to a large building standing in the Dorsoduro borough. Marco looked out the side of the boat at all the sites but he couldn't help wonder if he hadn't over played his hand. However, there was nothing he could do now except go with the flow and try to figure out if the tide was going in or out for him.

"Don't get off I'm coming on board. Nice to meet you call me Stan," said a tall slender man as he held out his hand to Marco in the cabin. "We need to go and catch up with our boss. He's eager to meet you and hear about your experience in Montenegro."

"Thanks, Stan right? You can call me Marco," he replied as he shook Stan's hand. "But I thought Paolo would be here. What happened to him or is he too busy?"

"Sit down," said Stan as they got comfortable. "Just a little advice, don't mention Paolo to the boss. They didn't break up on the best of terms if you know what I mean."

"Did they have some sort of falling out? But where are we going I thought he wanted to meet me in his office."

"That was the plan but Mr. Mišović had a sudden meeting come up and he wants you to attend with us. You're supposed to be my new assistant," said Stan as he handed Marco a security badge. "You're now officially one of us."

"Thanks," said Marco but he remembered quite well that Stan used to be Paolo's assistant and if he was now the new executive assistant then it was easy to figure out that the falling out was probably done by Paolo out an open window. "So our boss's name is Mišović? Paolo never told me and what is his first name other than mister."

"Funny I like your sense of humor just be careful around the boss. You never know which way the wind is blowing and sometimes it will change in the middle of a sentence," said Stan. He didn't know why he was being so helpful to someone who was potentially his replacement. "Dejan, his first name is Dejan."

"Dejan Mišović that's Serbian isn't it?" said Marco. He was getting some good intel more than he'd been able to get for the past five years. Maybe it was worth getting his arm broken."

"Yes and no he's an American Serb. His father was an exile sent back to the homeland over some deal that went south in Chicago. He goes on all the time about how much better the pizza was in Chicago when he was a kid. One of your first missions when we get back is to find some way to get a deep dish pizza brought here from there."

"Thanks I'll look into it," said Marco as he took out his phone holding it down by his side he tried to text.

"Hey what are you doing?" yelled Stan. Marco knew he'd been discovered what to do now but Stan got up and knocked on the back of a sliding panel.

"Yes sir it something wrong," asked the driver opened it up.

""I told you we need to get straight over to meet our ride. I'm not paying extra for the scenic tour so get us where we need to go and now," said Stan. "These guys will rob you blind if you're not careful. Now where were we?" Suddenly Stan's phone rang.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

"Excuse me I have to take this," said Stan as he answered the phone. "What do you mean they crossed the border? I thought this was supposed to be taken care of there. What happened …. You're not the one that has to pass the fail on. Just hold on a second," said Stan as he turned to Marco I'll be right back." Then he went topside closing the hatch behind him. Marco seized the opportunity and finished his text he cursed the accent marks because they slowed him down. He just hit send when he heard Stan coming back inside.

"Okay we're here follow me and keep up," said Stan. Marco could feel Stan's stress level rising the nearer they got to his new boss. Whatever information he had received it wasn't good.

They stepped off the water taxi and in front of them was an AW 109 with rotators turning waiting for them. Keeping their heads down they ran under the spinning blades then climbing on board they took their seats and buckled in. Across from Marco after all this time was sitting the man he'd been hunting for. His first thought was to pull his weapon and end him but that wasn't his mission.

"Nice to have you on board," said the elusive Merchant of Venice as he put his hand out to him. "Maybe you can help straighten up things around here."

"I hope so and I appreciate this opportunity," said Marco as he looked back at Stan who was looking particularly nervous. He couldn't figure out if it was the bad news he had received or if it was the way his boss had taken to him.

"Let's get this thing in the air we've got a meeting to get to. Oh by the way a friend of yours wants to see me, Agent Charles Carmichael."

"Friend! I'd like to shake his hand like he shook mine," said Marco holding up his cast. "Maybe you'd let me have a private conversation with him so we can walk down memory lane."

"We'll see Marco but I like the way you talk."

"But Boss remember Djokivic said this was to be neutral ground and you don't want the Srpsko Bratstvo to get pissed at us."

"See what I have to deal with Marco. Stan worries like an old woman. What do you think of the Srpsko Bratstvo and their patriarch?"

"Small time smugglers and thugs mainly but I respect Djokivic. He's a man who values tradition as well as family and if there is one thing about him you always know where you stand or that's what I've heard at least."

"So Marco, tell me about this guy Carmichael," said Mišović. "You spent some time together so to speak why is he so determined to protect these people?"

"You don't know?" said Marco as he paused for affect. "The woman is his wife."

If it wasn't for the loud noise of the twin engines you could've heard a pin drop in the cabin. Marco could tell he had sunk everyone's battleship with that one bomb. Dejan fell back in his seat with his mouth open.

"Jesus everything makes sense now," said Mišović. "We're changing choppers in Zagreb there's a Mil Mi-26 waiting for us with a group of friends."

"Boss, Djokivic won't like you bringing in that many men," said Stan. He should've stopped there but he didn't. "You know how Serbs are."

"I should don't you think but I really don't care what he likes or doesn't like. Have we heard any more from Kotor? Marco you don't know this but we got word while you were in transit that my two targets were sighted leaving the casino together."

"Boss about that I have two pieces of bad news. The first that Black Hawk that we assumed to be bringing Carmichael in. I talked with him on the phone when I called our men to check on their status which means he took out our reception party.

"Impressive, so I'll actually get a chance to meet him face to face and tell him I killed his wife. It would be only fair I look him in the eye before I close them. Hydra will owe me a fortune."

Marco was about to tell Mišović that wasn't such a good idea when Stan dropped the other piece of bad news.

"Boss you can't technically do that because they aren't technically dead. They got past our barricades and are in Serbia now. They seem to be heading for the meet too."

"Jesus Christ did anything go the way it was supposed to. I want that chopper ready and I want the men armed to the teeth. Tell them I want everyone and everything killed at the castle no one walks away not even a cat."

"Sir may I comment," said Marco. "If this Sarah is coming to the meeting with her father by car and Carmichael has parachuted in for a different direction, well it seems there is a breech in their alliance. Maybe it would be good to hear Carmichael out. Your people could still be in place but if he made the first move then Ševo couldn't blame you for breaking the truce and you would have a free hand."

"He's right Boss. Listen to Marco," said Stan. He couldn't believe he was telling his boss to listen to his rival for that was obviously what Marco was now and to think about all the good advice he had given him.

"Yes Marco, you're right we could still go in hear them out then if I don't like what we're told we can still kill him. The woman and the man are dead one way or another but you're right. There would be a certain satisfaction in looking them in the face so they understand what they've done before I end them. This way I won't have to kill that old Serb and have to go to war with my own country."

"Boss if this is what you want we should put the word out to have everyone pull back until after the meeting. If they get taken down before everything goes to crap and we have to pay a reward we don't have the money for."

Marco was sitting listening and gathering intel. He had gotten more information in these past few hours than the whole host of governmental agencies both domestic and foreign had in the decades they had been looking into the Merchant. He just needed a way to get it out but he had an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cloud cover was better for mission effectiveness making the jumpers invisible to anyone looking up until the last minute. But it was also as little disquieting for Morgan sure the last time he jumped was during the day and he actually like it but this was different. He heard Casey tell Alex about the dark zone but for him it was a dark zone from the moment they jumped. Morgan continually began shinning his flashlight up into the canopy to make sure it had fully deployed and that it stayed that way.

"Morgan get that light out of my eyes," said Alex trying to be understanding but at the same time he was blinding her. "Morgan it hasn't changed in the last few minutes just relax. I thought you liked this?"

"I do during the day. Did you feel that? What happens if some bird wakes up and decides to go joy flying? He can't see us so he runs into the chute making a hole and we fall to our death."

"You said it right when you said 'he' because it would take a guy to run into something as big a chute and claim he didn't see it."

"Let me look one more time," said Morgan as he arm got caught up in steering line pulling them off target.

"Morgan stop, stop now," yelled Alex as they drifted farther and father off course before they finally touched down. "Jesus Christ Morgan," said Alex as she shed her harness and checked the GPS. "Crap Morgan, we're a mile off target."

"Sorry but one good thing no birds ran into our chute," said Morgan as Alex gave him a Casey look. "You know you're really scary right now. So what do we do?"

"Guess what? We walk keep the light pointed down at the ground so we can see where we're going," said Alex as Morgan's flashlight grew dimmer and dimmer until it died.

"I don't know what the matter is with it," said Morgan as he slapped it trying to get it to come back on but it was gone.

"Couldn't be that you used up the batteries on the way down keeping it on all the time? I don't want to hear another word about birds or I'm going to borrow Dad's shotgun and end Big Bird once and for all."

They started walking in the direction of the drop site in the dark. After about ten minutes of walking the clouds disappeared from the sky and the stars come out. Morgan stopped for a second to look up.

"We can't stop, we have to move it," said Alex as she turned to find Morgan was lagging behind. "You need to keep up or we'll get left behind."

"I'm sorry I was just admiring the view," said Morgan as he caught up and put his arm around her.

"I have to agree," said Alex as she paused and looked up.

"The stars are nice too," said Morgan. She realized then why he was lagging behind and was always walking behind her.

"If Dad catches you, you won't be seeing anything for a couple of weeks until the swelling goes down…. But do you really think I've…well there was a nice view?"

"Without a doubt," said Morgan as he kissed her. He thought he heard voices as they kissed so he kissed her again. Could this be those sweet jams Big Mike talked about? "Do you hear that? Angels."

"Only if angels speak Serbian," said Alex as she put her hand over his mouth. "Dad wasn't sure if he could trust this guy so until we know something sure we stay quiet and try to get nearer." Alex drew her Sig then they started circling making their way in closer.

"Look they've got Dad and Mary tied up," said Morgan. "I've got an idea you go cut them lose while I provide a distraction."

"Morgan, don't do anything stupid," said Alex thinking back on all of Morgan's other great plans and how they ended.

"What no faith in your fiancé? This is a Chuck plan," said Morgan as he gave her a thumbs up and she frowned back.

"Like I said nothing stupid. Okay but please be careful I've only got one fiancé and I'd like to keep him."

"Me too… Oh you know what I meant now get ready." Alex worked her way back around to Mary and Casey while Morgan walked right into the middle of the enemy camp.

"Oh, oh augh my ankle," said Morgan as he hobbled in from the dark. "Boy am I glad I ran you guys I think I twisted my ankle."

"Stop where you are," said one guy holding a 47 on him. "You're an American spy. Where's Carmichael?"

"Where's Car who? My car doesn't have a name but if you call your car Michael that's up to you? To each his own but can we put down the irons before someone like me gets hurt. Can you help me out here," said Morgan as he tried to lean on one but he moved away. "So much for help."

"You're an American spy, don't lie why else would you be here?" said the same man. Morgan was thinking the others didn't speak English or if they did not much. Out of the corner of his eye he tried to watch Alex without being noticed. He had to buy her time.

"Well the American is right. I'm an ornithologist I know that might be a big word for you but it's the study of birds," said Morgan as he flapped his arms like wings.

"You're lying. What kind of birds can you study at night?" said the man pointing the 47 in his face. "You're trying my patience. Where is Charles Carmichael? Tell me or you're a dead man."

"Hold up kemo-sabe. You ask what kind of birds you can study at night? I'm looking for an Eurasian owl call the Eagle-Owl. It's a part of the Snow Owl family and normally it lives farther north like in Mongolia and Scandinavia but I'm trying to prove a theory. I believe they've expanded their range and are now here in the Balkans. Do you mind gathering all your men together for a moment? I'm not going anywhere especially with my ankle the way it is. Come on this is important guy. I need to know if while you were out if you hear a noise that sounded like this," said Morgan as he tried to imitate an owl. "'OO-OO-oo' and then a harsh 'kveck-kveck'. Come on can all of you say it with me?" Morgan got them all to repeat after him sounding like they all had just escaped from an asylum.

"Enough!" yelled the squad leader. "You're crazy enough to be who you say you are but we're going to have to kill you just the same. Sorry but we can't have any witnesses."

"Really dude all those years of animal planet and you still want to kill me? Well I have to tell you that you were right I am a spy and in the spy world this is called a distraction," said Morgan. He dove to the ground as Casey and Mary opened fire with 47s.

While Morgan was distracting the others Alex slipped in and took out the guard left watching Mary and Casey then they took out two more silently. Taking their enemy's AK 47s as Morgan got the squad to gather together then Casey and Mary made short work of the lot.

"What do you call that noise you made wounded troll," asked Casey as he looked over the downed killers for some sort of clue as to who they were."

"Funny John and by the way you're welcome."

"Welcome for what we were trying to get intel. Like why did they think Chuck was with us?" said Casey as a phone began to ring on one of the dead commandos. "Quick find it.

"I got it. Here it is," said Morgan as he answered putting it on speaker. Casey held up his finger to his mouth telling them all to be quiet.

"Do you have him," said a voice. "What's his status I need to know before I get on the chopper with our boss? Can you hear me?"

"Well the status of your men is dead and I'm insulted that you only sent nine," said Morgan looking over at Casey who smiled back firing a round into the ground. "Oh pardon, make that ten. If you're not scared you should be." The line dropped then went dead like the commandos

"We'll take their jeep," said Casey getting them organized. "Collect their arms and throw them in the back. They were kind enough to load our gear for us already. We need to get out of here and on the road to Zenda as quickly as we can."

Morning was breaking over the mountains and already the crows were feasting as vultures began to circle overhead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar drove to the border then stopped. He was held up at the road block some of his competitors had put up then he had to circle around the burning hulk of a T-72. Something in this just didn't make sense. There were only two people in the car. The woman was definitely who she was but the other. He was wondering now. How could someone drive like she was driving and operate fire controls? Yes she could launch a missile or fire at an adversary with computer assistance but there was something else going on here. He pulled off the side of the road to think and as he was sitting there his phone rang.

"Morning again," said Oscar. "If you keep calling me I'm going to have to bill you for an extra battery. I think I need to invest in a car charger."

"That probably would be a wise purchase but I'm not calling to get your Christmas wish list. The hits' been suspended."

"Suspended? What does that mean?" said Oscar. He didn't like this changing the cards on the table. "So if the targets get hit now what happens?"

"No one gets paid. I know you don't like it and I don't like it either but that's what the client wants. He's not the type to be questioned."

"Maybe someone ought to. Jesus all that mayhem in the square and nothing to show for it seems like such a waste."

"Well it wasn't a total waste I was able to recover Jorgen's body and claim the reward for us which means with your expenses we're breaking even right now. I'm having second thoughts here and am leaning with you. Our client is becoming a little too fickle for my tastes. I want to give you an opportunity I've never given before to anyone. If you want we can pass on this one and wait for the next one."

"If you want me to see it through I will but if you're saying I have a choice, a real choice then yes I'd like to pass. There are too many gunslingers here looking to cowboy the hit. What are your orders?"

"Go back to Kotor and play the tables I'll be in touch. Oh and now you're on your own dime so watch your expenses. I'll be in touch."

The line dropped and Oscar put away his phone then leaned back in his seat looking across the border into Serbia. He didn't know if what just did was a good or bad decision but it was the right one for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Merchant's chopper landed in Zagreb then everyone piled out switching birds with a Mil Mi-26 what the NATO call the Halo. The rotors were already beginning to gyrate when they boarded. Marco looked at the small company of mercenaries he found waiting and wondered just how friendly this meeting was supposed to be.

"Stan," said Marco pulling him aside. "I know Djokivic and he won't be happy with this many armed men showing up at a neutral meeting. I thought the idea was to get Carmichael to be the aggressor?"

"Now you're sounding like me," said Stan as he brought up on an internal monitor showing the battle plans. "You see the Boss is only going to take a platoon in the rest will move into position afterwards once we're inside the old man's castle," he said as he indicated it on the chart. "The idea is let this guy, Carmichael walk into the trap then… well we're ready for everything."

"I hope you are because as much as Carmichael is a high value target so is our boss and there are a lot of variables that can go wrong."

"Such as," asked their boss coming up behind them. Marco felt stupid for letting himself be taken by surprise but he had to make sure Mišović stayed alive until his threat could be neutralized.

"I understand after the meeting starts your people will move in to take the courtyard and area just outside the walls. But if Carmichael places snipers on the hills behind he could pin your men down. Then there are no men covering the back of the castle everyone is concentrated here in the front. I don't know."

"And Boss you called me an old woman," said Stan. This was his opportunity to put the new guy in his place. "The back is too steep for Carmichael to move troops up or down in any numbers that would be of consequence and as far as snipers well the winds between here and there would play havoc with trajectory. There are only a handful of men who could make that shot. Besides we're going to have this baby in the air close by in case we need air support."

"You still don't look convinced," said Mišović noticing Marco's still perplexed look.

"If you're happy, so am I after all you're the boss."

They flew into a drop site not far from the complex where vehicles were waiting. Then after loading up drove to the meeting parking inside the castle courtyard.

"Move out," said Mišović to his men, "I want this area contained. Nothing in and nothing out without my approval."

"Dobor dan, good morning," greeted Djokivic as he invited Mišović and his party inside. "You do remember this is my house?"

"Dobor dan drago mi je, of course we do and we're sorry but you realize Mr. Mišović is an important man and there are people who would do him harm."

"Drago mi je, I guarantee the neutrality of this place but you seem not to trust old Djokivic, Dejan. Come inside," said the old man as he brought them inside. "Can I offer you some rakija while we're waiting? Dejan your grandfather used to make better but I try." Ševo poured out four glasses

"I never liked his swill so no thanks," said Mišović as he pushed the glass away so did Stan. Only Marco took it.

"Živeli, cheers," said Marco as he raised his glass.

"Živeli," said Ševo as he raised his too then they both threw the whole content down. "What do you think of my Serbian sweat?"

"No bad actually, not bad at all," said Marco as he coughed and tears came to his eyes but he held out his glass and the old man filled it again smiling.

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?" But Marco never got a chance to reply. His Boss was getting anxious which meant Stan was too.

"Marco, go outside and see if anyone is coming. I don't want this whole thing to be a waste of my time. This Carmichael is late or doesn't he believe in being punctual?"

"Well Dejan you're actually early so he's not late yet. Can I offer you some slatko? My wife made it and I don't want to sound like I'm bragging but it's the best I think I've ever had."

"My mother used to make it," said Mišović as he became sullen. "I haven't eaten any since she died."

"Yes that was a tragedy but that was a long time ago."

"Not for me."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Sarah pulled off the road just before arriving at the castle then took an access road that circled around behind. Getting out she looked up at the wall Stan said was too steep to climb. The fact was the climb wasn't easy but she'd already done it once before and the pitons were still in place so this time it would be even easier. Chuck got out and opened the trunk pulling out what he needed and began to change as she got her climbing gear together. Chuck didn't like that they were entering from different directions but from the intel they received it seemed necessary.

"How about a kiss for good luck," said Chuck as he caught her glancing over at him as he put his disguise on. He put his arm around her and pulled her in kissing her with his beard on.

"Ouch! Sorry it's hard to kiss you with that thing on your face," said Sarah. "I'm sorry but it tickles and it scratches."

"Really I was thinking about growing one," said Chuck as he checked himself out in the mirror. "Doesn't it make me look wiser?"

"Wise something all right. If you grow one I'll shave it off while you sleep. I swear I've got an old rusty cut throat razor somewhere and if you refuse to shave then we won't kiss anymore."

"Thought forgotten," he said as he kissed her gently this time. "Be careful and take your time going up. Remember good cop silent cop, Djokivic is a traditionalist and I don't think your ideas about the roles of men and women in society are the same. As hard as it maybe you need to let me do the talking and you can't let the Merchant get under your skin. Remember good cop silent cop. I'll try to provoke him to see what I can learn and things could get heated but you need to stay cool and calm."

"Okay good cop silent cop I got it. Don't worry about me Sweetie," said Sarah as she kissed him again. "This is hard I don't want to let you go but you need to or you'll be late."

"If it wasn't absolutely necessary I'd bring you in the front door with me. But after what we heard from Marco I'm afraid one of the Merchant's men might get trigger happy," said Chuck as he let go of her hand when he released it his felt empty. "Okay I'm going now see you inside love and..."

"I know be careful but that goes for you too."

He gave her one more kiss before starting the drive around to the front as Sarah began scaling the back wall. Chuck drove up to the castle and was challenged as he was about to enter the main gate. The guard radioed in and ask what to do with him. Once he got word he motioned for Chuck to drive into the courtyard and park.

"There's a man who just pulled up," said Marco coming back in. "He's driving an Aston Martin DBS V12 Silver Birch wasn't that…"

"Yes it was," said Stan cutting him off not wanting to let Ševo know that something was going on. But he didn't have to the old man could smell Stan's sweat.

"Well the driver is an old man and he's by himself. Come and see for yourselves," said Marco inviting them to a window. "I had him park in the courtyard."

"Good go and bring him inside, said Ševo as he poured two glasses of rakija and waited smiling like the cat that ate the canary. Marco waited in the doorway and watched as this elderly bearded man took two large cases from his trunk then carried both in.

"Would you like some hand carrying those. I've still got one good arm," said Marco thinking the man was pretty strong considering his age. But the more he looked at the man the more he was sure he knew him but he couldn't remember where they had met.

"No thanks Marco, I appreciate the offer but I feel kind of responsible for what happened to you," said Chuck as he looked at Marco and winked.

"Chuck! Jesus Christ go in the big boss is waiting. Remember you can't kill him. Wait where's Sarah? Jesus she's inside."

"Yes listen we need to talk fast. Ševo is a friend and I respect his neutral position in this so we won't do anything to violate the pact. I promise that but I will protect myself and my wife. Now let's go in or they'll start wondering why you're holding me up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Mary were sitting in their perch. John had his Barrett together and was observing the situation through binoculars and using a laser distance finder to mark targets. Mary finished putting her weapon together. She was a little bit slower preferring to take her time which she found paid off in the long run. Afterwards she got wind directions and barometer readings then she took out a PDA and with John's information did her math.

"Hey Mary I got Chuck, he's pulling up now in an Aston Martin… Jesus he's got that Juri disguise on again but I don't see Sarah, he's alone. Crap I know where she is," said Casey remembering they'd all made the climb before. "Alex," radioed Casey. "Take the Jeep and drive behind the castle. Remember the access road we took. I think you'll find climbing gear secure the area and make sure no one touches it. I think that's Chuck's escape route."

"Roger that I remember," Radioed Alex. Morgan drove while Alex rode shotgun and gave directions which turned out to be fortunate because Mišović took Marco's suggestion and sent two men to secure the back just in case. As Morgan pulled up the two merks were looking up at Sarah.

"Morgan swing wide," yelled Alex as she hung out of the vehicle and dropped both before they knew what happened then waved up at Sarah as she was looking down.

"Sweetie, the rest of the team is here," radioed Sarah as she continued her climb up and once at the window she found it opened like Ševo had promised. Looking back down, she switched frequencies on her watch/radio. "Guys thanks, you need to hide those bodies. Keep the motor running because we might be coming out of here hot."

Chuck turned around before he walked in looking at the mountain and smiled after getting Sarah's message. When he picked up static he knew she had changed frequency.

"What time is it?" asked Juri/Chuck as he entered the castle. He started to reset his watch as Marco gave him the current time. Chuck changed frequency too so the team could hear them.

"You're late that's what time it is," said Mišović. He was getting angry that Carmichael would after everything send in an old man to do his talking for him.

"Sorry I'm still on Costa Gravas time. May I…" Chuck was interrupted by Ševo who came up to him and hugged him.

"This is Juri Sheshenko, the terror of the Baltic and a man I consider 'sin od stric', the brother of my uncle. If Carmichael couldn't make it talking to him will be the same."

"Ševo you're too kind and here I brought you something," said Juri as he opened a case. Inside was a cigar humidor with the Costa Gravas Presidential seal.

"Juri prerevolutionary Costa Gravas double coronas," said Ševo. His face looked like it was Christmas morning. "Cigars genuine Costa Gravan tobacco rolled on the thighs of virgins."

"That's what Alejandro told me. I hope you appreciate my little gift but a guest shouldn't come empty handed, isn't that the tradition? Dobor dan drago mi je."

"You know our traditions better than some of our own people," said Ševo looking over at Dejan then he went and took the two glasses of rakija handing one to Juri. "Živeli, Cheers."

"Živeli, Cheers. Do you have any of that slatko that your wife makes? If you guys haven't tried any you don't know what you're missing. There isn't anything like it this side of paradise."

"Can we cut the crap and get down to business," said Mišović. "I didn't come here to talk to an old man I came here to talk to Carmichael. If you don't have any compelling reason I should talk to you then I'll kill you and leave."

"Now wait Dejan you can't, I gave my word and you agree to come," said Ševo. "Do our traditions and honor mean so little to you?"

"Ševo don't worry Mišović is a businessman and he'll do anything that is profitable even sell out his own for a buck. I'm afraid as we speak Dejan has brought troops in to secure the outside." Marco looked at Stan.

"Don't look at me I didn't talk," said Stan as he moved away from everyone. "It could've been anyone even you Marco."

"Let's all just calm down for a moment. Dejan I assume your people outside have orders not to come in until after you leave? Come on guys I wasn't born yesterday."

"Or the day before that," said Ševo as he passed Juri another rakija. "Živeli!"

"Živeli! So to cut the crap as you so colorfully put it this is the deal. First Carmichael wants to know why you're coming after this wife and father in law. Secondly he'd like to negotiate a cessation of hostilities that would be mutually beneficial."

"If he doesn't know he should ask his wife about Chicago and a dog named bunny," said Mišović. Chuck looked up and saw Sarah prowling up on the staircase. He hoped she could hold it together.

"He knows that she had a stuffed dog when she was little that she named Bunny but what does that have to do with this?"

"Nothing and everything, I was born in Chicago my grandfather was head of the brotherhood there warring with the Italians and Irish for control. My grandfather thought it would be good if my father married a woman whose father was Irish, O'Malley was his last name. But my mother didn't want to have anything to do with the business, my grandfather or the brotherhood so much to my fathers' anger and disapproval she kept her maiden name.

"So she kept her name O'Malley and what was her full name?" asked Chuck as he glanced up at Sarah who had a look that told him she remembered. Chuck switched off his mic. There was no need in the rest of the team hearing anymore. She looked back up at her and she mouthed 'thank you.'

"Well everything was soon forgotten when I was born and life seems grand for me at least until I was eleven that was when Jack Burton blew into town but that wasn't what he called himself then. I don't know how they met but the next thing I knew was my mother telling my father that she needed money to give this man so his daughter could be operated on. My father told her she was a fool and he wouldn't give her a cent so my mother took me to visit this kid in their hotel room. She thought if I talked to my father he'd listen to me.

"Did you visit the girl?" asked Chuck as he glanced up at Sarah who looked like she was beginning to well up. She remembered too.

"Yes she looked like death warmed over, all pale lying in bed motionless. I remember her voice being thin and weak that's when she told me the name of the stupid stuffed dog. I heard Jack and my mother talking about how much the operation would cost and that the doctors were hopeful for a full recovery but the operation had to be done now. He laid it on how they had spent all their money getting to Chicago. How he'd lost his wife to the same disease and that Angel was the only person he had left. If his Angel left him he might as well go throw himself into Lake Michigan."

"So were you able to get your father to change his mind and give Jack the money is that what's this all about? I'm sure Carmichael will be willing to make restitution."

"Restitution! Can he bring people back from the dead? No, I couldn't change my father's mind and he just got even angrier that my mother had dragged me over to see this kid. He said, 'this will make you weak when you have to make real decisions when you run the zadruga, the family.' Those were his very words."

"But it didn't end there did it, your mother got the money to give to Jack, how? I'm assuming we're talking about a sizable sum so where did she get it?"

"It was a half a million and she borrowed the money from the Italians who were quick to lend it to her. She gave them some of the jewelry my father had given her as collateral and the deal was done. Except the Italians went around town and told everyone my family was destitute and that they had to bail us out. My grandfather went through the roof and called my father in. He sent some people over to have a chat with Jack and the kid but both had skipped town in a hurry and all they found was that stupid stuffed dog."

"Jesus and you were only eleven. Listen I can understand you anger with Jack. Believe me I can but the girl she was about your same age. She was just following her father the same as you so why do you blame her too?"

"She wasn't innocent. She knew exactly what she was doing, playing up to my mother the way she did offering false affection, looking helpless and wanting. I haven't told you the end of the story yet when my father found out that my mother was conned she had an accident. Or that's what everyone told me but I knew better. My father killed her and you know he was right. She disobeyed him and got what she deserved."

"You can't mean that no one deserves to die and certainly not your own mother. A partner should never hurt his or her partner if they do what kind of relationship is it?" Chuck now realized that the Merchant was off his rocker, a medical term found in the _Handbook Of Psychological__Assessment, _Fourth Edition. Gary Groth-Marnat. John Wiley and Sons, Inc.

"That's not the end either the Irish owned the police so my mother's family wanted my father arrested and prosecuted but my grandfather said no. The compromise to avoid a war was we were sent into exile back to the old country. The Americans were looking for someone to deal with the commies and the commies where looking to negotiate without losing face so they came to my father and the Merchant of Venice was born."

"That's some story," said Chuck as he turned his radio back on. "Here drink this with me I insist. I think this is more to your liking." Chuck took out his flask and filled too glasses with an amber colored liquid. "I'll go first is you don't trust me." He took a large sip then finished his. Dejan sipped a little.

"Wow thirty year old single malt. Thank you but I'm still going to have to kill you," said Mišović nonchalantly. Chuck saw Sarah wipe her face and pull out her Smith and Wesson.

"Not so fast you don't want to know what's in this case," said Chuck as he opened it up and turned it around. Inside the big case tucked safely in foam padding was a pen drive.

"Excuse me what are we supposed to do with this," said Stan as he pulled it out of the case holding if in front of Juri.

"If you don't get that out of my face I'm going to shove it into your USB port along with my foot. You're holding three million dollars to make all of this go away. I understand you've got a cash shortage Carmichael is willing to do something about it."

"No, take your money," said Mišović. "I don't need it."

"Boss hold up a bit let's not be too hasty," said Stan. He had seen the latest financial reports and knew they needed that cash. "Maybe we can come to a compromise."

"Can we negotiate to save the woman?" Chuck looked up at Sarah who was shaking her head no but it didn't matter.

"No they both have to die. Carmichael picked the wrong wife. Wives are like ties you change them to match your suit. He should know that."

"But when you find the right tie, you want only it and you buy your suits to match the tie," said Chuck. "How about a six month stay to get things in order."

"One week I'm willing to offer," said the Merchant. "Six months is too long they could bury themselves in somewhere and I'd lose them again."

"One week is too short you can't do anything in a week. Remember they have to put a lifetime in whatever period we agree on. Two months.

"One month and that's it. My final offer now the password for the pen," said Mišović holding out his hand. Chuck handed him a phone.

"I'll send you a text with the passkey via text to that phone. I'll do that after you and your men are gone not before. It's not that I don't trust you but a smart man once said doveryai, no proveryai; trust, but verify." Chuck set up another round for Mišović this time palming a powder.

"Budem zdorovy [Let's stay healthy]," said Mišović as he raise his glass to Chuck. The irony didn't escape him so Chuck offered a toast back.

"Chtob vse byli zdorovy [Let everybody be healthy] so you speak Russian. I guess it makes sense with all the dealings you had."

"Well yes and as the Americans say time is money so I will say my goodbyes," said Mišović as he downed the rest of his drink then motioned for Stan and Marco to leave. Juri and Ševo shook everyone's hand then they left.

"You can come down now," said Chuck as he began to take off his disguise. "They're gone. Ševo you wouldn't happen to have another bottle of your rakija and some of your wife's slatko?"

"For you my friend anything after all we're related son of my uncle sin od stric which makes you kin too," said Ševo as he pulled a chair out at the table for Sarah to sit in. She sat slowly next to Chuck staring at him.

"John thanks for coming. Have everyone meet here so we can discuss strategy," Chuck radioed he could change the frequency on the watch so he could transmit but the earbuds were fixed so neither he nor Sarah could hear their reply.

"What?" he asked seeing her staring at him. "Did I miss part of the disguise? Or do I still have glue on my face or something?"

"No… Well huh… I'm sorry I was just trying to see if you were going to look at me differently now after what you heard? I can understand if you did. I won't blame you I've done some pretty…."

"Amazing things," said Chuck as he took her hand, "like making me the happiest man on the planet. Like loving me and marrying a nerd like me. None of that's changed."

"But Chuck how can you…"

"By breathing, you're my air," he said as he leaned over and kissed her then brushed back her hair and looked her in the eyes. "I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" said Sarah looking back into his eyes. Nothing had changed. She had been afraid that he'd look at her differently but he hadn't. He had that same love look in his eyes she had always seen. There were no words that could express how happy this made her feel other than show it. She threw her arms around him pulling him close covering him in kisses."

"Yuck," said Casey as he walked in with Mary. "You two might want to come up for air. Your buddy, the Merk of Venice, didn't go very far and by the way not a bad plan getting his to drink those microbots now we can track him.

"Thanks John," said Chuck as Ševo brought food and drink smoking on a cigar. Chuck caught Casey's look and I thank you for that too. Casey just grunted.

"Hey dude did you start the party without us," said Morgan as he and Alex came in. Morgan took a glass from Ševo and downed it before Chuck could stop him. "Holy crap this tastes like Jeff's jailhouse juice. If you run out of gas you just a cap full and drive for a week. You sure you should be smoking around this stuff."

"Seljak," said Ševo as he took his bottle and sat it in front of Chuck

"What did I say?"

"Grimes I think you've just learned how to say troll in Serbian. Enough clowning around your buddy has a halo sitting on the other side of that mountain and as soon as you send him that passkey he's going to send his friends back."

"I was kind of expecting that," said Chuck as he took out his tablet from the one case bringing up a satellite view. "What's your extraction plan?"

"We've got a Black Hawk coming in from Aviano to take us back to the base. You guys are coming with us, aren't you?"

"I'd like for us to but we need to go back to Kotor. There will be eyes looking for us in the casino so we need to be conspicuous."

"Charles you can't believe that man will keep his word," said Mary looking over at Casey who nodded in agreement. "The man's… let's say unscrupulous not that there aren't other adjectives I could use."

"Then I'll have to teach him there are consequences if he breaks it," ask Chuck as he sent the passkey. "But it's good you're in Aviano you will need to move to Vicenza. I'll send you all the details but we're going to rob a bank."

"Well we need to get a move on it now that you've send that code."

"Oh Casey, Chuck always has a plan," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Yuck, well I'd like to see it.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Chuck handed Sarah the tablet then he had everyone move to the doorway. The rear tail light rolled up and a fireball jumped out followed a plume trail of smoke. Sarah switched from fire control back to satellite feed in time to see the Mil Mi-26 lift up then get hit falling back down making a hard landing. Chuck took out his phone and dialed a number putting the phone on speaker.

"Dejan one month remember was the deal and don't forget," said Chuck. In the background they heard the voices of men yelling and a state of confusion.

"Sheshenkov you old…" Chuck switched the phone to mute.

"Dejan shut up and listen I honor my agreements you should do the same sometime. Go home count your money I'm in contact now with Agent Carmichael and he's agreed to your terms. Oh and now when I hang up know that I will know if you try anything else and I will take the appropriate action. Have fun walking home." Chuck hung up

"Wow that was great dude," said Morgan. "You had me shaking there. You really nailed it that was much better than your Perchik."

"You think, thanks Morgan… Well okay you guys need to go back to Aviano I'll be in touch. Margo has contacted some people she knew in Italy to give you support. We need to go back to Montenegro where people can see us. For this to work the Merchant needs to think we're there."

"But while you're there we'll…"

"Be free to operate undetected. Once the Merchant deposits that money I'll get a map of his operation. There's a Trojan horse that will map out where all his accounts are including his numbered ones."

"But if you attack his money he'll get pissed off and release the intel he has on the agency," said Mary.

"That's when we need to be ready. Casey I'm sorry but you might have to do some plumbing again even if you don't know how to plumb."

"No problem," said Casey as he cracked him knuckles. "I'm not like the rest of you Nancy's I don't mind getting my hands dirty."

"Guys, I just want to thank you all for coming. You didn't have to but you came and I" said Chuck as he felt Sarah put her hand on his shoulder. "We want to thank you. You guys are the greatest friends anyone could ask for."

"And don't you forget it," said Casey as he ate and drank some of things Ševo put out. "What did you say this was called?"

"The preserves are call slatko and they are usually served with rakija which is a kind of homemade brandy."

"Why? Do you like it," asked Ševo fishing for a compliment.

"This is really good. I don't want to sound like a pig but would it be possible to get a little for the road? You know you ought to package this stuff you could make a fortune," said Casey. Chuck thought about Jack and smiled.

"Certainly I'll prepare some right away," said Ševo beaming with pride then he looked at Morgan with disgust. "Chuck at least one of your friends has good taste. Seljak." Chuck and Sarah both had a hard time holding a straight face.

"What did I do?" said Morgan holding his arms out. "Chuck if I'm being insulted at least I'd like to know what I'm being called."

"Morgan it translates to something like 'peasant'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar drove back from the border feeling a lot lighter and in a good mood when he pulled up to the casino. He walked in and went to the casino floor. Right away as he went inside he noticed a lot less clientele. As he dropped some coins in the slots he had to wonder if it had something to do with the contract being put on hold. After losing his limit he quit then walked out to the bar where he got a Captain Morgan and coke then found a table. Looking over at the restaurant he thought about getting something to eat. Alcohol on an empty stomach was a bad idea. As he was making up his mind the boy he had previously saved and a little girl flopped down at his table.

"Excuse me but do your parents know where you're at," said Oscar trying to figure out if he should just get up and go or what. Now he really wished he hadn't drunk that rum and coke on an empty stomach.

"This is our break time from lessons and our teaching is up in our room. I want to start by saying thank you," said Razib. "You saved my sister and me as well as her mother." Oscar was trying to figure out this boy's family.

"Raz you're getting him confused. He's not my real brother but he's like my brother and well, yes I want to thank you too. You saved my mother and me as well as my niece." Now he was really confused.

"You have a niece? Aren't you a little young?"

"I have an older sister, Sarah. I don't know if you know her you might have worked together or sometime."

"Oh," said Oscar that was all he could think to say. He recognized the name as being one of the people that was on the contract. "Well I'm not admitting that I'm the person you think I am but if I were I'd say you're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me," said Oscar as he tried to get up.

"Wait there's one more thing. Are you a hired killer? If you are we want to hire you," said Molly as calmly as if what she were asking him to pass the salt.

"Excuse me?" said Oscar as he sat back down. "I don't believe I understood what you asked? You're looking for a hitman? Do you even know what that is?"

"It's a person who kills people for money," said Razib. "I used to work for the Tazi household as a servant. I met bad men there and some of them were hitmen and women."

"I've heard of them. You did? I'm sorry," said Oscar suddenly feeling sorry for the boy's ordeal and what he must've gone through.

"I told Molly that you weren't a killer I could tell but she wanted to meet you and ask. You see we're looking for a killer. You wouldn't happen to know one?"

"Excuse, why would you two need a hitman? Did your teacher give you too much homework or did some other kid steal your lunch money?"

"No and we're serious," said Molly getting a little angry. "There's a man that wants to hurt my sister and my father Jack. He's hired bad men to… well kill them so we were thinking if we hire our own hitman he could kill this bad man first."

"Oh my God, you're serious aren't you?" said Oscar as the kids both nodded. "Well I'm not saying I know any nor that am I one, but from what I've heard hiring a hitman could be expensive." He had to admit there was a certain logic there, twisted as it might be but it was logical.

"We've got about seventy five dollars plus I'm willing to work to pay off the rest," said Razib. "I can clean and do odd chores."

"I can too," added Molly.

"Okay let's do this you leave this to me. There's no need in becoming indentured servants over this?"

"Yes we've both have our teeth," said Raz. Molly gave Razib a strange look. "Dentures, you know false teeth. I knew a man who used to put his dentures in a glass every evening. It was pretty funny actually."

"Right no… I mean the cash you have should be enough, just leave it up to me to find one okay? These people are really unscrupulous, I mean real bad. So you need someone like me to look for one for you. This will be our secret."

"Here you two are," said Emma as she walked into the bar finding the kids talking to a strange man. What have I told you about going off on your own and talking to strangers? I'm sorry if they've been bothering you."

"No problem and they haven't been bothering me, we've just been chatting," said Oscar noticing Emma was staring at him.

"I'm sorry but have we met you look familiar. But I meet so many people here in the casino that they all start to look alike. Oh I'm sorry that sounded bad, didn't it? I didn't mean you but people in general."

"I understand what you meant don't worry about it and compliments on the children. You're children are very well behaved. It shows they've been brought up in a good family. Well if you'll excuse me I need to eat lunch and make some phone calls for a client." Razib and Molly looked at each other smiling.

Everyone disappeared and Oscar went to restaurant and had a very good meal with a nice bottle of wine. While sitting there he thought about what the kids had asked and had a very crazy idea. Pulling out his phone he called his mysterious Mr. Smith.

"Hey just wanted to know if you got anything… Nothing the contract has been put on hold for a month… That explains why everything is dead here… No it wasn't a joke. I need something from you can you give me as much information as you can on the guy who put the hit out… I know he's no longer my client and that's part of why I'm calling. There may be, someone I just met who might need our services. Just get the info and send it to me… I know I work for you and not the other way around but the way I see it we have a collaboration of sorts so just humor me on this one. Thanks."

Oscar smiled as he hung up. He couldn't very well tell Mr. Smith he was thinking about taking a contract for seventy-five dollars and some odd change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah saw the team off as they boarded the UH 60 Black Hawk and head back to Aviano to wait for Chuck's orders. He explained part of his plan and what they needed to do but right now they had to wait for the Merchant to transfer the funds. Chuck rode in the back on the way back to Montenegro. Mary had decided to go back with them to watch over her granddaughter and to help look over the kids. Chuck thought it was a great idea while Sarah thought it was less than great. An hour into the return trip and she was being proven right."

"Sarah I don't want to complain but don't you think you're driving a little bit fast. I mean there's no real reason to drive fast and the road isn't in the best of conditions."

"I'm driving the post speed limit," said Sarah as she pointed at the speedometer. She looked in the mirror but Chuck was working on his tablet.

"Really it must just feel that way. You know this car's suspension isn't so great I mean it's not a very comfortable ride but Chuck probably chose it to impress."

"Well he didn't get it to impress me. He probably got it because there was room to add all the upgrades he wanted to put in it, right Sweetie."

"What Love? I was tracking the Merchant via satellite. What did you want?"

"We were wondering why you chose this particular make and model of car. Your mother things you chose this one to impress me, is that right?"

"Well it was the only one I could get my hands on that all the equipment I wanted to put in would fit," said Chuck as Sarah smiled over at Mary. "But the truth I thought you might like it too," said Chuck as Mary smiled back.

They drove the rest of the way through Serbia in a tense silence. Sarah caught Mary looking her over and she had an idea what it was but she hoped she was wrong. Somewhere close to the border Chuck dozed off. He had a lot of sleep to make up for and after all the rakija combined with being stretched out on the back seat it was lights out.

"Chuck's asleep," said Mary as if she was making an announcement that sounded like the ceasefire's over now we can talk. "Poor thing is tired. You know he should still be wearing that sling for his shoulder."

"I told him but he refused. He said it got in the way of his mobility and that he needed his arm free. I argued but he was right so I didn't push it."

"Of course he was right look at the situation you've gotten him into. Now that Chuck's asleep tell me what's going on. The sound went out while the Merchant was explaining."

"The sound didn't go out. Chuck turned it off and that was for my sake. Mary this is something I'd prefer not to discuss if you want to know you can ask Chuck."

"You know he won't tell me anything. I think I have a right to know what you've gotten my son and my granddaughter involved in."

"Mary please can we just drop it. If you have to know Jack and I conned that man's mother out of a large sum of money. The con went sideways and people got hurt."

"But why after…" Mary was cut off by Chuck who woke up in the back. His spidey senses told him Mary Jane was in trouble or that was his dream only to wake up and find Mary the Inquisitor was about to put the screws to Sarah.

"That's enough Mom. Let's just drop it. Did I tell you that like every Bond car this one is equipped with an ejection seat," said Chuck as Sarah popped the cap on the gearshift knob.

"Really your own mother… well I never… Oh go ahead eject me see if I care. I'm only your mother and I think I have a right to know what's going on."

"Mom you know what you need to know. Okay here we go… great" said Chuck. The tablet made a ping noise he tapped on his tablet screen and began smiling with a wide grin.

"What is it? What just happened," asked Sarah as she put the cap back down and glanced at him in the mirror.

"The bait's been taken. I thought they'd be a little more cautious but I guess I read the look of desperation on Dejan's man's face correctly. We'll see very shortly as we speak my virus is gathering all his account information and the first part of my attack will be ready soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan was on the phone with the airfield in Zagreb trying to get the pilot on the line for the AW they had flown in from Venice on to come and pick them up to go home. While he was trying to reach him Stan fired up the laptop and logged in as a remote client then took the pen drive Juri had given them and inserted it into the USB port. Marco watched as Stan was typing in the password. He was about to warn him he should check the drive first but then he stopped himself.

"Jesus who do you work for Marco," he said to himself. Chuck obviously had a plan and if he could help it along so much the better. The faster he got this mission over the faster he could go home and back to his real life.

"Don't just stand there," said Stan. "Here try to get the pilot on the line while I'm transferring the money to our accounts. We don't want that crazy old man to pull the plug on the money before we can transfer it."

"You're right good thinking," said Mišović. "Hurry up and get it done. Any luck yet with the pilot? I swear when we get home I'm going to shoot him. Didn't you tell him to stay by the chopper?"

"Yes Sir of course I did," said Stan as he looked over at Marco. Marco knew Stan was lying he had heard him when the pilot asked if he had time for a quick meal tell him to go ahead there was plenty of time.

"Hey the boss has been trying to raise you," said Marco. "Lock on to these GPS coordinates and come pick us up. You won't have any trouble finding the spot just look for the column of black smoke that will be a dead giveaway."

"Good did the idiot say why we couldn't reach him?" asked the boss. Marco looked back over at Stan who was still on the computer sweating even though it was cold out.

"I think he said there was a maintenance problem and he left his phone in hangar while he was working on the chopper. We wouldn't want to lose another bird?"

"Stan you yell at him and tell him to keep his phone close by or I swear next time I'll permanently replace him and the chopper in the Adriatic."

Finally the bird arrived and Mišović along with Marco and Stan left leaving the rest of the Merchant's men. They had to arrange their own transportation back to Zagreb which was what Ševo was waiting for. He had some men go out and pick up the merks stripping them of all their things then sent them naked across the border.

"Next time neutral means neutral," said one of Ševo's captains to the company commander. "The shortest direction home for you guys is about ten miles in that direction," said the man then walked away. However, he paused midstride turning back. "Oh by the way be careful to avoid the prickly pears. I'd hate for you to step on any."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and the team were met back at Aviano by a group of agents Margo had sent. They were all people she trusted and at this point only those with a need to know were told the plan and only as much as was necessary. This was one of Chuck's most complicated so far. It was like an orchestra production each section had different instruments but for the concerto to be a success each had to perform his piece. Chuck was the conductor and he unified the performers, set the tempo, and beats, as he shaped the sounds of the players.

A few days later…

"John how is this supposed to work," said Morgan as they rode out in boats early before dawn. "I don't want to say anything…."

"Good then don't. Your job is to be the little boy who put his finger in the dike and shut up," said Casey as the two men Margo sent with them told everyone to be quiet. The boat pulled up next to an old building then they off-loaded equipment and started closing off a section of the canal.

"Hey what are you guys doing asked one of the security guards coming out of the building. You can't close this canal off."

"Sorry," said one of Margo's men in Italian. "Canal maintenance project here read the notice," said the man as he handed a finely written document and it was dark out so the man couldn't make out heads or tails of what was written.

"Just tell me what you're doing so I can make a note and pass it down."

"Simple we're re-enforcing the water tight integrity of the canal walls. You wouldn't want water to seep into the building and flood the lower levels would you? This hasn't been done in a while so we're going to have to come back and work on the other side too. If this had been done regularly we wouldn't have this problem but those thieves in Rome… well you don't want to get me started."

"I know what you mean bunch of crooks we were better off when we had our Republic and Adriatic was our own."

"Viva the Serenissima," said the Agent with a strong Venetian accent.

"You can say that again," said the guard. Just then Morgan passed by bumping into him and dropped a wrench on his foot.

"Oh crap," he said in English. The guard looked back at the agent with a puzzled expression

"What can I say 'extracomunitari'. They're cheaper than hiring Italians and they work in the 'gattoli' and septic tanks without complaining which seems to be your problem," said the agent pointing at a hole in the wall.

They had the canal blocked off and with pumps were draining out the water. The 'gattoli' or septic tank leads that fed into the canal were exposed now and black water was running out.

"We're going to have to clean that out. It's not draining properly. I think the last thing your boss will want is for that to flow backwards and flood the whole building with raw sewage."

"Do whatever you have to do just get it done," said the guard holding his nose as the smell was starting to get strong.

"What a Nancy," said Casey.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Marco rode the morning commuter train into work or as close as he could get to by land. He was given an apartment in Mestre, the mainland city off the Venetian lagoon. At the train station he fought with the other early morning office workers for a water taxi which he caught at the piers out front. Riding the taxi to the Merchant's building stepping off the taxi he noticed signs that work had been done outside the building on the sidewalk. The masegno pavement stones were 75cmx25cm rectangulars either roughened by hand the old ones or by machine the new ones, looking at the stones now they were jumbled out of order old mixed with new.

"Chuck what are you up to," mumbled Marco as he walked into work. A man handed him a folder as soon as he got off the elevator at the main office level. He wasn't the only one who believed in getting into the office before the boss. An hour later Mr. Mišović came walking in seeing Marco already at his desk he smiled then frowned when he notice Stan hadn't made it in yet.

"Stan isn't in yet so come in and impress me. I want my morning briefing on what's going on in Montenegro."

"Well sir there's nothing much to say," said Marco following him inside. "I got word back from our agents and it seems as if nothing out of the ordinary is happening. However, I've got extra men posted at the airport just in case they decide to make a run for it and I beefed up the people we have at the marina."

"Good idea," said the boss as Stan stuck his head in the door. "Better late than never."

"Sorry sir but I don't know what happened I went home then fell asleep and woke up late for work. This has never happened to me before."

"Well it better not happen again. Marco was just doing your job for you. Go get me my newspapers then come back and call the bar find out what's taking so long for them to bring me my coffee. Did everyone but us decide to sleep in Marco?"

"I don't know sir," said Marco. "Let me go check on our people one more time in Montenegro. We don't want anything to slip through the cracks."

"No we don't. You know Stan, you could learn from him," said Mišović as he sat down in his chair and turned to look outside at the Gran Canal.

Stan was trying to figure out where his sleeping attack came from but he couldn't figure out for the life of him. All he knew was his mouth felt like he had swallowed his pillow and his head was spinning. Looking over at Marco he wondered if he'd been drugged. Could it be him Stan asked himself as he left the boss's office? But it couldn't have been he hadn't seen Marco since he left the building last night. Maybe he was still tired from their ordeal in Serbia he told himself. The only thing he could remember were some rowdy Americans on the vaporetto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was sitting in the Bank in one of the detention cells in front of the monitor with a peer to peer connection with Casey. It wasn't that Chuck was becoming paranoid but the operation had moved into a delicate phase where everything had to go as planned or all their work would go down the tubes or into the septic tank were Casey was going to have to operate.

"Chuck can't we just go get this done? I mean this is this the fourth night this week and we're up to our necks in… well you know what."

"I feel for you big guy. I won't even remind you about what you said back in the Ševo's castle about everyone being Nancys."

"I think you just did," said Casey in between grunts for emphasis.

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry but this is essential and soon Mišović will be up the same creek. You'll need to have Stan's cloned pass card and that gift handy. Your night work should be over now and I expect you'll receive a call for help soon."

"Why couldn't we just ask Marco for his? He's on our side right? Don't get me wrong I like the snatch and grab just like anyone else but it would've been easier and not run the risks we did with Stan.

"There's just something wrong with what you just said. But no if things go south we'll still have Marco in play close to Mišović and probably even closer. I don't think Dejan will have Stan around after that. Our guy could use a few sessions of anger management. John if it's any consolation this thing is about over. Plant the final charges and everything will be in place then the dominoes will start to drop. I'll talk to you tomorrow say thanks to everyone and I owe you."

"Yes you do and one of these days I'll collect. Casey out.

Chuck signed out then took the cell off of lock down it was time to find a cup of coffee. He found Sarah with Sam in the conference area with Mike and Mary. Margo was standing off to the side observing everything as if she was trying to decide what to do. He caught Margo's look and went over to her.

"How long have they been down here," asked Chuck before going over to Sarah. "Don't tell me all morning?"

"You really want to know? She seems to have moved in down here since you guys came back. Is there some reason she doesn't want to go topside? I've noticed she hasn't said two words to her father since then too."

"There's a reason you're the Station Chief. Okay I hear what you're saying and I'll handle it right now," said Chuck as he walked over and put his arm around Sarah kissing her on the neck.

"You're done I was waiting here to see if you wanted to go grab something eat with us," said Sarah as she turned and kissed him. It didn't escape him that this was the time when Jack routinely did slot harvests so he'd be too busy to join them.

"Sure I'm done for now but I'd appreciate if you looked at my shoulder. It's really bothering me today. Mom can you take Sam up to the restaurant and feed her while we run up to our room?"

"Gladly that will give me some alone time to be with my granddaughter. She's so cute when she clears a room with Mr. Rabbit. Come on darling," said Mary as she picked Sam up. "Na-na will show you how to frisk Mr. Rabbit for concealed weapons."

"Na-na," said Sam as she put her arms around Mary looking back at Chuck and Sarah. Sam giggled then started playing peek-a-boo hiding her face in Mary's shoulder.

"You're a mess," said Mary as she laughed kissing her on the forehead. They all got into the elevator. "Yes you are. Come on let's see what we find for you to eat. Your father always wanted to wear his food and if you look at his tie you'll see that hasn't changed much."

"Gee thanks Mom," said Chuck as he looked at his tie. The elevator stopped at the lobby letting Mary and Sam off.

"Mary, make sure she doesn't make too big a mess the dress is new. But she should have fun too," said Sarah as she caressed Sam's face. Chuck tried to read into that cryptic remark to try to figure out what Sarah was thinking. He wrapped his arm around her waist kissed her on the neck then pushed the button to go up.

"Is this some sort of intervention," asked Sarah as she turned around and kissed him as the elevator went up. "You know I can tell when something is going on around me. I am a spy after all."

"Intervention? What?.. No…" he started to say but looking into her eyes. "Okay sort of you could say. How did you know?"

"Your shoulder didn't bother you enough to keep you from wrapping your arm around me and beside Chuck I know you and this is just like you. I hope Jack isn't waiting for me in our room or I'll…."

"Hold on and don't freak out. No Jack isn't waiting for you I wouldn't do that to you. I learnt my lesson with the CAT squad. However, I do want to talk to you about Jack."

"Oh Chuck why?" said Sarah as the elevator stopped and he took her by the hand and lead her to their room. He opened the door and invited her to sit on the bed as he sat down next to her reaching over he took her hands.

"You ask me why because you told me to never stop helping you. You said there were a thousand ways that you need my help every single day. I hope you remember saying that."

"I do and I also remember telling you, you're perfect," she said as she leaned over and kissed him. "Okay, I'm ready, talk to me."

"Sarah, Love, Jack's your father like it or not and there's nothing you can do to change that," said Chuck as he looked into her eyes.

"I know that and I accept Jack as Jack and my family… Well, there's no misunderstanding to straighten out, really."

"Then what is it? I noticed and Margo noticed you haven't said two words to Jack since we've gotten back. I know people sometimes put their parents on pedestals then get disappointed when they don't measure up."

No it's not that at all Sweetie," said Sarah. "Besides if we were honest neither you nor I have ever done that for obvious reasons. No it's me; the problem is all in me. Remember what I was afraid would happen between us."

"What that I'd look at you differently if I knew your past? Is that what this is all about? You can't help but look at Jack differently now?"

"That woman died because of us and we ruined that kid's life. We created a monster and for what Chuck? All for what so I could have an adventure with my father, some adventure with Dad."

"I hear what you're saying but he's not a kid anymore," said Chuck as he squeezed her hands. "But Jack didn't make that man kill his wife and as screwed up as our lives have been there has never been even once I've thought about harming you."

"I wish I could say the same," said Sarah as her eyes started to well up.

"That was Quinn's fault not yours. What I'm saying is the man was obviously mentally unbalanced because you just don't do that not for any reason and certainly not for money."

"But Jack…"

"I know and I'm not saying he's innocent but the seeds of hate were already sown. Yes he might've added some water that made the pant grow. Remember what I told you that your father's sins are his and not yours. In this case the sin was Mišović's father's not yours or Jack's."

"I'm lucky I married such an articulate schnook," she said as he caressed her face. She felt his warm hand against her cheek. "Chuck, thank you, thank you for everything and above all thank you for never giving up on me when you should've."

"My father never gave up on my mother and I'll never give up on you, on us. What I'm saying it that it's kind of a Bartowski trait; like penguins we mate for life so like it or not you're stuck with me."

"I guess I can put with you," said Sarah as she gave him a coy smile then grabbing him by his jacket pulling down on the bed. Rolling over on top of him she kissed him on the lips then on the forehead, nose, and bit his neck. She was about to rip open his shirt when he stopped her.

"I'm probably going to hate myself for this but before we proceed why don't you go down and talk with Jack."

"Excuse me? You want us to stop so I can go make peace with my father. Are you absolutely sure that's what you want?" said Sarah looking down at him amazed.

"I know what it sounds like, and I'm going to hate myself for it, but it's important for you and Jack. You shouldn't put it off… and now I'm really the schnook."

"No not at all you're my partner, my husband, my lover and the father of my daughter as well as being the most sensitive and caring man I have ever known. Okay I'll go talk to him," said Sarah as she climbed off him then went out the door.

"But come back afterwards please." Chuck said but she left before she could hear him. "Me and my big mouth." Chuck's phone rang. He looked at the phone it to see a text message from Casey, 'operation over flow underway'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under the waterline outside the Merchants small robots became active. Some were like little puffer fish with CO2 canisters causing them to blow up and in expanding blocking the drainage from the building's sceptic tank into the canal. Another series crawled back up into the building then with micro charges cleared the way to create a back flow. Toilet after toilet overflowed each like a little Vesuvius soon the Pompeii red restroom floors were covered in brown. Waste material flooded out into the hallways and offices.

"Jesus what's that smell," said Marco as he looked over at Stan who shook his head then began looking around too.

"Christ the floor," said Stan as Mišović came running out of his office almost slipping and falling. The irony didn't escape Marco if the Merchant had fallen right he'd broken his head and his mission would've been over just not for the better.

"What's going on? What that smell Jesus! Is something wrong with the plumbing? Call someone and get them in here to fix it. Crap!"

Stan and Marco went and got out their Wellies. Venice with its frequent bouts of 'acqua alta' high water, boots were kept in every office almost like umbrellas in London.

"Run down to security and find out what's going on," said Stan. Standing in the hallway they found the whole building was being flooded. "I need to talk with our Boss."

Marco walked into the security office and found they were flooded too. Some guys were trying to shovel it out the window into the canal but people outside were yelling back at them from the sidewalk and passing boats as they risked being hit.

"Hey the boss wants to know what happened. I need to tell him something have there been any workers around the building?"

"Oh crap," said one of the guards. "There have been people from the public works office repairing the canal walls at night. It's in the pass down. You don't think they could've screwed up the drainage? I remember talking to one of them and he told me they had hired extracomunitari. I bet they did it."

"Terron'," said one of the security guards with a shovel.

"I'll check into it," said Marco as he smiled leaving. He couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't some plan of Chuck's so he'd played along. He went back to the boss's office knocked on the door then went in. Inside Stan was standing next to Mišović each with a key in their hand.

"I'm sorry," said Marco as he started to turn and leave.

"No stay you're a part of the inner circle now," said Dejan. Stan began to protest but Mišović shut him down. "This is the fail safe for the computerized vault system I have that protects all my secrets. It takes two keys to operate now I'm putting it in standby. We can't afford for all this water to short out the system. It will be in standby until this mess is straightened out. What did you find out?"

"But aren't you afraid with the system being off line you'll be vulnerable? I mean if Carmichael, the CIA or FSB find out then they could try to excuse the word 'eliminate' you."

"Sir should you really be discussing this with him," said Stan. "I mean this is your safety and the heart of your, our organization."

"Our! There's no our here there is me and the rest of you work for me that's the extent of 'our' and as far as safety Marco has proven himself. Don't forget Carmichael tortured him. What have you done to protect me other than getting a paper cut? Marco, I'm glad to see you're concerned but don't worry under this building is a water tight vault that has the originals of everything. All the dirty little secrets that would rock the world if they were released, now what did you find out?"

"Public works had people repairing the canal walls outside the building. They worked at night so as not to disrupt our activities and we can see how well that went. I'll call someone up and get this taken care of. I suggest we close all the offices until this mess is cleaned up."

"I agree, go and make it happen. Crap, I'm going I'll go to la Giudecca" said Dejan. "I can at least get a Bellini maybe that will take this smell away. Have our people keep an extra sharp eye out in Montenegro I don't trust them. This had better not have been their doing because if it was the month is over."

The boss sloshed out of the office slamming the door on the way out. Stan closed the panel on the desk then motioned for Marco to leave. The queen bee was separated from the hive but she still had a stinger in reserve was what Marco thought.

"How can I get this intel to Chuck," said Marco to himself. But Chuck had to know what he was doing and what the results would be but he wished there was some way to be sure. Can I risk a call he thought but with the extra men he put in Montenegro what would happen if it were intercepted.

"No Marco for now don't freak out," he said to himself. For now he had to be cool and wait. Somehow he knew Chuck would be contracting him soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah left their room then walked back down the hall getting back on the elevator. She rehearsed different scenarios in her head as the lights on the panel indicated the floors she was passing. How was she supposed to engage the subject she caught herself asking? Engage the subject, the subject was her father, and engage was just a conversation but this was the sum total of her training; to reduce everyone down to agents, assets, marks and targets. Chuck was teaching her to be human something she wondered if she truly ever had been. The bell rang and she stepped out still not knowing what to say or even how to start.

"Wing it," she told herself as she walked across the casino floor heading straight for Jack's door. She knocked then went in. However, Jack wasn't alone Emma was sitting across from his desk laughing with him.

"Angel, come in a pull up a chair," said Jack as he got up walking around from behind. Hearing her father call her that after what she was told in Serbia made her cringe.

"I'm sorry you're busy I'm intruding. You and Mom should finish I'll just come back later," said Sarah as she started to turn and leave.

"No we're done," said Emma as she got up. "I think you two have something to discuss besides Molly and Razib will be done with lessons soon and I need to keep an eye on them. They're up to something I just haven't figured out what yet."

"Do you want Chuck or me to talk to them," asked Sarah. "Just let us know it's no problem we don't mind."

"No not yet I can't bring in the heavy cannons every time I think something is up," said Emma as she looked over at Jack. There was something she was missing. "Well I've got to go." Emma left leaving Sarah standing.

"Sit down," said Jack as he pulled a chair next to hers. "You don't remember the heavy cannons do you?" Sarah shook her head no. "That's what granny used to threaten me with every time I brought you home after an adventure. The difference was she actually had a cannon, a Mauser broomhandle she got off an enemy she killed in the war or that's how the story goes. But that's not why you're here or is it?"

"No Jack and you know why I'm here."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Everything in Venice that doesn't float on water has to pass under the pavement. Gas, water and electricity all pass in conduits under the sidewalk as well as telephone cables. Under one of the pavement stones Chuck had Casey attached a junction box that relayed all voice and data calls through to a computer he had specially flown in. The transmissions were then sent via satellite to the main frame back in castle processed then back again all done in real time.

"Public works office I'm looking for the canal maintenance office. I need to talk to a supervisor or someone in charge," said Marco. He was placed on hold and had almost finished listening to all four seasons by Vivaldi when he was finally patched through.

"Canal maintenance Tony speaking can I help you?" said the man in black as he looked up at Casey standing over the top of him. Tony gave Casey the thumbs up they were biting at the bait.

"Listen I work at the First Bank in the Dorsoduro sestiere and your people were working on the canal walls..."

"That's their job so your building doesn't slide into the lagoon. So what's the matter do you still have a little water infiltration? You need to wait for all the humidity to dry and that will take time." The other agent standing next to him choked down a laugh then he leaned over and whispered a quick translation into Casey's ear and he smiled.

"A little! We're floating in black water coming from the restrooms. I need for you to send a crew over here right now and fix whatever you did then clean this mess up."

"Wait a minute buddy the first step normally is we send over an inspection team then after we verify the damage was caused by us then we go from there."

"Listen I don't like to be jacked around and neither does my boss so I expect you to send this inspection team over pronto because the next communication you're going to hear from us will be our lawyer. Do you understand?"

"Well no need in getting snotty. I happen to have a team of inspectors and cleaners out working your area now. I'll call them and have them go straight over but I'll need someone to meet them who can give them access to the premises."

"I'll be here. Have them ask for Marco di Padua… Oh forget it I'll go outside and wait for them just have them hurry up," said Marco as he hung up. "Jesus bureaucrats I'd like to shoot every one of them in the head."

"What is it?" asked Stan. "Are they sending a team over to fix this mess?" The smell of the place combined with his weak stomach was getting to him. He needed some excuse to leave and now with his boss gone was his chance.

"They're sending over cleaners and inspectors to see if the damage done was their or our fault. I've got to hang around and escort them around. Are you sure you feel okay you look a little green?"

"No I'm not, and I'm starting to feel worse. I need to go get some fresh air. If the boss calls for me I'm on my mobile phone I'll call him back. When you leave let security know you're the last man out I'll see you tomorrow. When those guys arrive impress on them that this needs to be taken care of as soon as possible with no excuses."

"I'll handle it just go home."

"Oh remember they need to be escorted if they go down to the vault. Security down below will handle that."

[Back at the safehouse…]

"It's done," said the Agent as he set down his headset, "now we need to get over there I've got a cleaning crew standing by that will meet you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was sitting next to Jack when her phone rang it was a message from Chuck saying he was going down to the Bank and not to wait for him to eat. But she was getting angry with Jack, she just couldn't understand why he still tried to bull his way through. He had lied to them when he said he didn't know anything. She thought he'd argue that it wasn't a lie he just hadn't told the truth, which was the story of Jack's life, and hers for that matter… at least before Chuck. But she had a grand old time when she was little skipping down the road to perdition holding on her father's hand.

"Will you stop lying? Will you just quit! You knew what this man wanted the minute you heard about Jorgen White working for the Mišović mob in Chicago because that's where this started. I know and so does Chuck."

"I had an idea but I wasn't sure. I hoped I was wrong but I'm not am I? I'm sorry I should've told you Angel."

"Don't call me that because I'm not, you saw to that. I'm sorry I shouldn't," said Sarah as Jack reached over to take her hand but she pulled back. She was trying to maintain her composure but it wasn't easy. "Dad I was only a kid."

"And you had one adventure after another. You had more fun than any other kid could ever have or can't you see that?"

"A woman died for me, for us to have fun. She was killed so I could have my adventure with Dad. How am I supposed to live with that? How could you? And don't tell me you didn't know, because you did. I put it together that was the reason we left so fast isn't it? You don't have to answer I can see it in your face. Jesus Dad what have we done?"

"When I found out who she was married to I gave the money back. I never took a dime. This you have to believe and after I gave the money back to the old man we left. I'm sorry if I never told you but like you said you were a child."

"Wait you gave the money back to what old man?"

"To the old patriarch then we skipped town. I found out about the woman's… well passing after we left town and… huh you were a kid and I didn't want to tell you because..."

"Because you didn't want me to stop running away with you to have our adventures. Oh Jack, what kind of family do we have?"

"What did Charlie say? I bet he's got to be really angry too? Maybe I ought to take him out for a drink and we can talk. He certainly likes to talk, doesn't he?"

"Rocky Road won't cut it this time and leave Chuck out of this. For your information he stuck up for you and made sure no one else knew what we did. He said that it wasn't your fault what happened but the man's father for killing his wife. Can you believe that Chuck still believes in you after everything?"

"Where do we go from here? Is there some way I can make this up to you?"

"I don't know Dad. I really don't know. If I'm here talking to you it's thanks to Chuck. He never gave up on me, on us even when I did."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying he taught me that you don't give up on the people you love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Mike moved into the detention cell. Chuck for the past few days had been moving computers and monitors in turning it into a command post with limited access from the outside. Already there was chatter among Margo's troops about what Chuck was up to but she sat on them. The last thing they needed was for something to get back to Venice. Now the preparation was about to payoff.

"Thanks for coming Mike," said Chuck as they sat in front of a group of monitors. "Normally I'd have Sarah with me but she's talking with Jack and I don't want to interrupt. Margo has the station to run and besides me you're the only one who knows how all this equipment works."

"Geez, I'm happy to help out and being a techie this is like dying and going to heaven. So what do you want me to do?"

"Actually I prefer the word 'nerd' reminds me of younger greener days but yeah I understand. What I need is for you to watch these groups of monitors and listen in. If there's something you think I need to know tap my shoulder and patch the feed over. Say hi to our team in Venice."

"Guys Mike's helping out today everyone got their glasses on. Let's do a quick sound check," said Chuck as everyone reported in. "Okay so we're clear, Casey you and Agent Reeves will go upstairs to the main offices while Morgan and Alex handle the vault with Agent Rogers."

"I wish you were here…" said Casey as Chuck cut him off.

"I miss you guys too."

"Keep it in your pants. You know I don't like dealing with computers. I'm more for smashing than fixing them, especially the two legged kind."

"I can't be there yet. If I move from here or Sarah then the Merchant will know we're up to something and crack down on his internal security. You can do this John, I know you can. Morgan, you and Alex know what you have to do down in the vault?"

"Not a problem, be in and out in no time but what do we do if we need to speak Italian? None of us speak more than enough to order off a menu?"

"Let Agents Reeves and Rogers do the talking they're fluent. I'll tell you what to say if you get in a bind but let's think positive."

"We're here," said Agent Rogers as they met up with the cleaners and stepped out on the landing in front of the Merchant's building. Casey and the rest were dressed up like they were going into a plague zone dressed in hazmat gear from head to foot with respirators each carrying a shoulder bag and a clipboard.

"Marco di Padua, I'll be walking you around the building during your inspection. I'm glad to see you came properly dressed because you'll need the respirators. I've got some of our security people who will follow you in the more sensitive areas."

"Good," said Rogers listening to Chuck in his ear. "You can lead us upstairs while my other two friends will start below that way we can get this taken care of as soon as possible while the cleaners do their job."

"I'll have to send a security guard with them that's where the vault is. I think you can understand," said Marco. The man's Italian was too good thought Marco. Almost like what you learn in school without any of the local color. He'd play along but he had to find out what was going on and soon.

Morgan and Alex with Agent Reeves went down in the basement which was already unusual for Venice floating on water and sand. Morgan began banging on pipes as loud as he could then when the man was looking Alex deployed a stink bomb but with their respirators they couldn't smell it.

"Madonna Santissima," said the security guard. "I think you knocked something loose the smell is getting worse. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Hey you two stay here," said Reeves. "Don't move from here. Come with me Buddy. I've got an extra respirator in the boat you can use. You're going to need it if you're going to have to stay with us while we work."

"But I shouldn't…" the man paused as he had a sudden attack of nausea but he fought it off.

"You can come with me and get better then we finish our job or you get sick go home. Your boss will send someone else who'll have the good sense to put the respirator on. One way or another we'll finish just you'll be on your back for a week miss work and not get paid."

"Okay but you two don't move from here until we get back," said the guard as the two men disappeared.

"Okay Morgan, Alex you've got to work fast," said Chuck in their ear. "Remember to take care of the camera first.

Alex extended a tube with arms that acted like rungs as she climbed the makeshift ladder starting work on the camera. Morgan passed her a small box that she attached to the camera leads. In the security office it looked as if the camera blinked then came back on but instead Chuck put the video feed on a loop. Afterwards, Morgan passed her a camera like the one in the vault and she went about swapping them out while Morgan worked on the locking mechanism on the vault.

"Okay Chuck I'm removing the four screws from the face plate," said Morgan as he gave a play by play. "I'm now removing the cover."

"Morgan I can see what you're doing you don't have to tell me," said Chuck. "But if it makes you feel better go ahead. Just be careful with the new screen it's delicate."

"You know he's going to drop it," whispered Casey. "And pipe down Troll your chatter is blocking the sound waves not to mention my ears."

"Crap," said Morgan as Chuck heard a crack. Chuck wanted to bang his head on the desk he probably would've if Mike hadn't been there.

"Morgan what did you just do? Did you drop the screen and break it after I told you to be careful? Please tell me I'm wrong."

_"_You know you ought to go into show biz Chuck. You're amazing," said Morgan. "You could be one of those mind readers like Carnac the Magnificent**."**

"There's a second one in your bag I put it in just in case. But wait. Alex, are you done?" asked Chuck. He saw he was receiving the feed and audio from the new camera.

"Yes I'm packing up right now. I understand," said Alex as she took the new screen out held it in place so Morgan could secure it.

"Oh Chuck! You aren't benching me," said Morgan as he looked up at the new CCTV camera. "Really dude come on."

"Morgan, we work better when we work together," said Alex as she caressed his face and held her face shield close to his. They put everything away just in time as Reeves and the security guard were about to show up. When Chuck took the camera off loop the screen flickered back in security headquarters just as they walked into the room together.

"Hey Beppe is everything all right down there," radioed a guard noticing the flicker in the feed.

"Yeah but if you want to come and check it out you're going to need one of these," said the Guard pointing at the respirator.

"No, no I'll take your word. Tell those people this mess needs to be taken care of ASAP we tax payers need to work to pay their salaries."

"Roger that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey, Rogers and Marco went up to the main offices. Marco kept looking them over wondering what was going on and how to ask without tipping his hand. They walked into the outer office where he and Stan sat. Now was the time to go for broke he reached into his pocket taking hold of the Makarov with his thumb he took the safety off. However, as he did he noticed one of the men put his hand in his pocket too and that wasn't a flashlight in there. Rogers turned the clipboard around with a note written on it '_where can we talk_.'

"I think you ought to check out my boss's office," said Marco as he led them over to the door but before he could pass his card Rogers stopped him.

"I think you dropped this," handing him the card they had cloned from Stan.

"Right how absent minded of me," said Marco as he used Stan's card which registered in the log as he being the one who last entered Mišović's office. They entered and he closed the door behind them. He started to talk but Casey held up his finger as she scanned for bugs.

"All clear we can talk," said Casey as he took off his hood and mask. "Doesn't smell that bad in here. Actually it kind of reminds me of being back in Costa Gravas, now that was a lousy stinking hell hole."

"I know John you don't have to remind me but really we need to get all that down. Your memories could be a number one best seller."

"No there are already too many people out now blabbing about things they should keep their mouth shut about," said John as he handed Marco an earbud. "Someone wants to talk with you."

"Marco stand next to Casey so I can hear you," said Chuck so Marco could talk indirectly into Casey's mic.

"Not too close or we'll have a problem and I'll take care of that other arm for you."

"Friendly chaps you have working for you Chuck so what's the plan. Please tell me covering the offices with sewage was absolutely necessary."

"First work with not work for," said Casey as he grabbed Marco up. "I need to see where this computer interface is located."

"What Casey is impolitely asking is well… I assume Mišović put his security network in standby we need to see the access panel and to answer about the sewage I probably could've done the same using the sprinkler system but this way was more appropriate."

"What!" said Casey. "You mean we did all that work in the canals for you to throw crap from your cage like in the zoo?"

"I wouldn't put it like that but… Well yes something like that but we're getting away from the mission at hand."

"There had better be a nice bottle under the Christmas tree this year. Now where's this access panel or do I work on the other arm?"

"Right here," said Marco as he pushed back the panel in Mišović's desk. "You need two keys to activate it. Stan has one and Dejan has the other."

"I don't need either. Casey, remove the four screws then carefully lift up the cover making sure none of the wires come loose. Do that now." Chuck watched Casey work with Marco standing over his shoulder. Rogers when to the door and stood watch looking out for anyone that might be coming.

"Okay it's off, now what," said Casey as he looked inside to a clusters of high speed internet cable plugged into a box.

"Jesus," said Mike without thinking to mute his mic as he looked over at Chuck's monitor. "Each one of those leads have optical cable that could be connected to thousands of servers anywhere."

"Chuck how are we going to hit that many servers at once," said Marco. "Even if we join forces together we still done have the manpower to hit all those targets at once and remember if we miss even one it could spell disaster."

"Marco I know that and I've taken all this under consideration. Now hold the panel back for Casey. John unhook the connectors then reconnect them to your box then take the principal lead and connect it in the port marked 'in'."

"I think I could've figured that one out," said Casey. Chuck watched as they wrapped it up then before they left Casey left a small package in the middle of Mišović's desk.

"Okay pack it up and get out of there," said Chuck. "Let the cleaners finish on their own. It's time to pull back and wait for tomorrow."

"Chuck we've got a situation," said Mike as he passed video over to him. "Reeves is inside with security. Morgan and Alex were heading back to the launch when two guards stopped them. They were hitting up on Alex. Reeves can't break or he'd blow his cover and the rest were just coming down now."

"Roger, John, Marco did you hear that you need to get outside as soon as possible. Marco make sure John doesn't kill them. She's his daughter."

"Can't I at least ding them up a little?" But in the end he didn't have to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ciao bella," said one of the guard. "You know we could meet up after work and wash some of this smell off each other?"

"Yeah, I have a nice place on the mainland we could party. I know a nice place that serves drinks that glow and I've got a friend who can sell us something to help us get in the mood if you know what I mean."

"Stronzo," said Morgan as he decked one with a dirty wrench. That was his one Italian curse word he learned by watching Italian television. He figured it was bad just from the reactions that the people got when they used it. The other guy looked at Morgan in surprise.

"Questa é mia ragazza," said Morgan as Chuck spoke in his ear. Whatever he said it was enough for the guy to pick up his friend and go away. Casey and the rest came out just in time to watch the men hobble off.

"Oh Morgan you were great," said Alex as she kissed him on the cheek and he turned beet red. That was right before Casey snatched him up and they all piled into the launch to speed away.

"Chuck what did I tell that guy back there?"

"Morgan to told him this was your girl."

"I like that questa é mia ragazza," repeated Morgan as he looked into Alex's eyes.

"Et tu sei mio ragazzo," said Alex on Chuck's suggestion looking back.

"Jesus Christ," said Casey. "Can we cut the chatter I'm getting a headache and get back to the mission?"


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

"Chuck I have something I need for you to listen to but you have to listen to it in here," said Mike. The 'in here' he was referring to was the detention cell they had converted into a command and support center for Chuck's operation in Venice. They had just finished coordinating Casey's incursion and were wrapping up. Because of the secrecy of the op Chuck had the cell in full lock down so no one from the outside could see or hear what was going on inside the cell.

"Okay Mike let me hear it," said Chuck. Obviously it was something sensitive or Mike wouldn't have insisted on him listening where he was.

"First I pulled this before anyone else could hear it not even Margo has listen to it and once you hear it you'll understand why," prefaced Mike as he switched on the player raising the volume then passing Chuck a headset.

"Wait that's Molly and Rasib," said Chuck as he held the earpieces tight to hear better. "But who are they talking to? Christ did they just ask for what I think they just did?" Chuck looked at Mike and he nodded back.

"I had to listen to it a couple of times before I could believe my own ears. I've kept this on the down low. I accidently found it sorting through routine recordings, messages that were received while you guys were gone to see if we missed something."

"But how? Oh crap I know I gave Razib a receiver and transmitter to use in case of emergency. He must've accidently turned the mic on the watch so their conversation got transmitted by mistake."

"Well, it's a good thing I found it before it went up the chain. But what are we going to do? I should let Margo know. She's my boss."

"No you don't have to. We were here working on Venice you told me and I ordered you to put a lid on it. Do we know who they were talking to?"

"This is a picture I pulled from CCTV when they were talking in the bar. As you can see from this Emma came in later on and took the kids away."

"Are we even sure this guy is who he claims to be," asked Chuck. But Razib had identified him as the man who saved him which meant this guy had a gun and knew how to use it so there was little doubt.

"He registered under Oscar DeLoren which isn't his real names but there's nothing surprising there," said Mike as he passed Chuck one of the better prints that he had been able to get. Chuck looked at the picture and flash. He saw a body fall from scaffolding, a man running out of St. Paul's then he almost doubled over in pain. It felt like when he ripped the stitches out of his arm.

"Chuck, are you all right?" asked Mike. "What's going on? Let me get help."

"No, no, I'll be all right is just…" He never finished there was a new wave of pain. It was almost as if he was experiencing everything he felt when he first saw the man. Mike ran to the door taking the cell off lock down. Sarah was waiting outside to see if Chuck wanted to eat. He had told her not to wait but she did anyway.

"Sarah come inside it's Chuck," said Mike as he grabbed her pulling her inside. Mike looked terrified and worried.

"What?" she said as she ran in to find Chuck beginning to right himself. "What's the matter? Did you pull a muscle or something in your shoulder? See I told you to needed to wear that sling like the doctor prescribed. Sweetie just sit back in the chair and relax," said Sarah. She saw that it was something else but she didn't know what.

"I'm fine now. Really I am. Mike you said 'registered' does that mean he's no longer here," asked Chuck as he flipped the picture over.

"He checked out this morning and didn't leave an address and before you ask to see his room there's a couple in there now from New Jersey."

"Have our people keep a look out for him at the airport and down at the Marina. I don't want him harmed I just want to talk to him."

"Chuck do you know him," asked Mike as he glanced over at Sarah. "Maybe we should talk about this later?"

"Somebody better start talking or I'm going to get upset," said Sarah as she grabbed the photos on the table and turned them over. She flashed.

"Well we don't know him but we've seen him around. You ask me if he's a hit man I'd have to say I don't know just when he shows up people die and not from natural causes. Like I said put the word out on the down low that I want to talk to him and if Margo asks why tell her it has to do with Venice."

After Mike left Chuck put the cell back on lock down then gave Sarah the headset so she could listen to the recording too. When she was done Chuck hit erase.

"What do we do about this," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah who had the same puzzled look. "Something like this could mar them for life."

"I don't know this isn't exactly something they teach you in spy school. I think if we can find this guy and talk with him then maybe we can handle it low key."

"That was exactly what I was thinking. I don't want to bring Margo into this unless we have to. I know Razib is her kid and everything but how do you tell someone their kid contracted a hire killer."

"Sweetie, how do we not tell her? If this were Sam wouldn't you want to know? But I agree we need to be delicate. But I've got another question why did your flash cause you so much pain. I've never seen you like that before."

"I've never felt like this… well yes before I started wearing my governor. I think it was because I flashed back to when I first say the guy and in that moment I was in pain so I saw and relived the event."

"I understand it was like when I was regaining my memory. When the memory came back it came with everything I was feeling at the same time. I would cry or laugh for no reason to you guys around me but you were always there," said Sarah as she took his hand then leaned over and kissed him. "You know we're in lockdown in here so no one can come in or see us."

"Why what did you have in mind," said Chuck as he saw that coy look on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Oscar checked out of the casino he didn't know what he was doing other than it was time to go. The twisting rode gave him some time to think before he reached the International airport in Tivat. He found out that this mysterious man he had taken the hit from lived in Venice so he had to figure out how to get there and through customs with the tools of his trade. Certainly one option was to drive but how long would that take? At least twelve hours or more if he didn't stop. He was trying to figure out if his batteries had enough charge to make the drive when his phone rang. Looking at the screen he read anonymous.

"Do you have the information I asked for?" said Oscar without the usual greetings. He was still thinking about the long hump and not looking forward to it.

"Yes but I should tell you that this man is under the protection of the CIA and the Russians so you need to think twice before taking this hit. With that being said I've sent you a file with names and locations, along with places he's known to hang out at. I hope this contract pays well because there could be a big crap storm afterwards. Do you have the boots for it?"

"I've got a brand new pair of Wellies," said Oscar. One thing about him when he decided to do something he saw it through and the other thing was he had a soft spot for kids. Putting the two things together meant he was in trouble. "Okay I'm looking at the file now. You wouldn't happen to be able to arrange a charter for me from here to Venice." Oscar heard the pause on the other side of the phone. He knew he was pushing his benefactor but this relationship couldn't be just one way.

"Okay go to the airport and wait near the charter desk. But you'll have to foot the cost I'll hold it against your gains off this contract. But if this becomes lucrative then the organization will pick up the tab but for now this is your own personal adventure. I'd like to tell you to enjoy it but that just wouldn't sound right."

"Roger that," said Oscar as he pulled off the road to glance over the files Mr. Smith sent. "Okay I think I've got everything I need."

"Just remember what I warned you. Oh and one last thing if this goes sideways," paused Mr. Smith…. "You're on your own."

"I thought you were going to tell me you'd be sending someone after me to keep me quiet."

"I figure that was be a given."

The line dropped on that and Oscar took his time looking though all the documentations Mr. Smith had sent him. There were a couple of places that looked like good possibilities but he really needed to go there in person to scout out both. He arrived at the rental desk turned in his keys them went straight to the charter. Oscar didn't like all the new security in the airport it had been beefed up since the shootout.

"I'm looking for a charter a Mr. Smith booked for me the name's Gilberto, Gilberto Del Piento," said Oscar as he passed the attendant a second false passport with a forged Montengrin customs' entrance stamp.

"Yes, my colleague will take you and your bags to your plane," said the clerk as she handed him back his passport then the man next to her walked Oscar out to his plane. He got on board and was sitting back in his seat relaxing listening to the engines begin to whine and then felt the plane start to roll. However, as soon as it started to move it stopped. There was a knock on the hatch and the co-pilot came back opening it up. Before he could ask what was going on two people boarded, a man and woman. He knew the woman from her picture but the man he'd seen around but didn't know his name.

"Oscar we need to talk, my name is Charles Carmichael and this is my wife Sarah," said Chuck as he extended him his hand.

"Nice to meet you but you've got the wrong man. I think you've got me confused with someone else. My name it Gilberto, Gilberto Del Piento. What's this all about anyway? I'm sorry but I'm in kind of a hurry so..."

"Don't worry we aren't stopping you," said Chuck as the plane started to move again. "In fact we're going to fly with you to Venice. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Thanks please. Maybe you can explain to me what this is all about? Am I being kidnapped or something? I'm just a simple businessman and I really don't have any money to pay a ransomed"

"No not at all, we are just three people flying to the same place on the same plane having a friendly conversation," said Chuck as Sarah set up three glasses from the bar on the plane then Chuck poured.

"I think I owe you a thank you," said Sarah as she sat down across from him next to Chuck. She took a sip from her glass and then looked back at Chuck as he sipped from his.

"Yes I think I do too first for London and then for what you did in the casino for our family. I'm sorry but now I'm going to have to ask you for a favor."

"If I knew what you were talking about I'd add a thank you for the square too. But that would only be if I knew what you were talking about and since I don't no thanks are necessary."

"Listen you're going to call the casino and tell the kids you were talking to. I'm sure you remember the ones you were talking to and before you deny it you should know your conversation was accidentally recorded…"

"Which would be inadmissible in court of law if this should ever be taken there."

"You really think we'd mess around with a long drawn out legal battle or a short trip to Gitmo or closer a dark site in Poland? But we're getting off the topic. No we would like you to call the kids and tell them you can't find anyone to take the contract and they should just forget about it."

"If I were the man you think I am I'd tell you that I already sent a text message to the children you were talking about telling them the same thing. If I were that person though I'd complete the contract and not claim the reward."

"If I were talking to the person I think I'm talking to I'd tell him to wait until tomorrow afternoon a lot can change by then and certain road blocks would be lifted."

Guys this talking around the topic is giving me a headache," said Sarah. "Listen this is the bottom line. We don't condone or agree with the way you make your living but this time we're willing to look the other way and I underline this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning Mišović rode in on his private boat from his family's island in the lagoon. His captain was waiting for him as usual helping him on board. He made his way down to the cabin where the morning's newspapers were laid out along with a carafe of coffee. On top of the newspapers was a manila folder marked 'urgent'. Inside he read a report from one of their men in Kotor that said Carmichael and his wife were sighted at the airport boarding a jet for Venice. He almost spit up his coffee when he read it. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he called Marco.

"Why the hell am I reading just now that the Carmichael's flew out of Montenegro and are coming here…. What do you mean you didn't know I've got a folder right here…. You don't know anything about it? You haven't been on my boat? Wait a second," said Mišović. He pushed a button on the intercom. "Captain the manila folder in my cabin where did it come from?"

"Sir I don't know I found it there when I was laying out your newspapers. I just figured one of your collaborators left it so I make sure it was where you'd find it straightaway. It was marked urgent."

"Marco, call Stan I want you both there standing by when I get in and have our people in Kotor verify if this information is true. You know this could be some sort of elaborate prank… Who would be behind this? That old man Juri could be behind this, first with that stink bomb yesterday then now this… Yes I'll explain when I get in."

Mišović hung up and sat back in his seat looking at the report smiling. This was a play taken straight from the Stasi handbook Zersetzung or gaslighting. He should've expected something like this.

"So you think you can outwit me," said Dejan as he poured himself more coffee. "You're going to have to do better than this." He was at the bank landing by the time he finished his coffee. Jumping off he went straight up ignoring everyone around him heading straight for his office.

"Morning Sir," said Marco and Stan in unison both looked at the other thinking the other was sucking up to the boss.

"Forget it follow me," said Mišović as he led Marco and Stan inside. "What's this?" In the middle of his desk was a gift wrapped box. No one would dare try and kill him so he felt safe in opening it. "What the…"

"Someone sent you a stuff dog? Is it your birthday or something?"

"Not just any stuffed dog, this is Bunny but it's supposed to be down below in the vault. How did it get up here unless… Oh crap! Come on let's go down to the vault right now," said Dejan as he ran out of the office knocking over a couple people in the hall sending papers flying. "Yesterday when the workers were here did they have escorts while they were working?"

"Yes," said Marco, "I escort two personally as they worked in our offices and I had security escort the other two in the vault."

"Security? Stan why didn't you escort them? You know how I feel about the vault. No one goes down there unless one of us is with them. No one!"

"The fumes made me ill but security was with them I'm sure," said Stan. He knew he screwed up and now he was trying to dig himself out of a hole he dug.

Marco could see their boss was getting angry with Stan and was about to go off when they got to the vault. Mišović went to the biometric lock punching in the access number afterwards he looked into the screen a blue light scanned his eye. "Voice confirmation requested." said a machine.

"You called me a dog before you had cause; but, since, I am a dog beware my fangs," said Mišović. Then the vault door opened and they walked in. There were volumes and volumes of microfiche as well as artifacts. In the corner was a shovel with a tag on it. Marco just couldn't help it; his curiosity got the better of him so he went over and read it, "Jimmy Hoffa."

"Now I know someone is screwing with me," said Dejan. Marco quickly caught up. "Just look at this two of them. What the hell is going on? I don't like being screwed with. I want the printout from security of everyone who has been down here or in our offices."

"What will that prove," said Stan thinking out loud when he should've kept quiet. "That Marco and I go in and out of your office all the time."

"Let's go back up I want our security net back up right now." They left the vault locking it on their way out. Taking the elevator they departed, but just after they had gone the camera outside the vault shot a laser beam at the biometric lock destroying it. The Merchant of Venice was in the final act just Mišović didn't know it.

"Stan, come with me right now," said Mišović they went into his office. He slid the panel open on the desk. "This needs to go back up." They both insert their keys and turned in unison. The red light turned to green the automatic security system was back on line but as they were looking at the light it turned back to red.

"Crap again!" yelled Dejan. This time it wouldn't even turn to green it just stayed red. What's going on it won't reset," said Mišović. "Okay there's a backup. No problem. Marco I want that list of names I asked for from security now we've got a traitor somewhere that's the only possibility."

"Here we go I got it but you said there was a backup?" said Marco wondering what the heck was Chuck up to. "Sir the list is short because we closed down yesterday."

"Okay let me deal with one thing at a time," said Mišović as he was obviously starting to get flustered but he caught Marco's stare at Stan. "Wait let me see that list." Stan was standing next to the door as Mišović huddled with Marco as he looked it over.

"Jesus, so Stan you went home yesterday because you were sick that's what you said right? Well can you explain why I've got you in the logs as being in here and down in the vault. Christ this has you in and out the whole night. Are you working for Carmichael or Juri or both?"

"Boss there has to be a mistake? I don't know what to say, please you got to believe me," implored Stan. Marco almost felt sorry for him but Stan wouldn't have been sorry for him if the shoe were on the other foot.

"Yes there was a mistake and you made it, double crossing me and I know exactly what to say. No I don't believe you," said Mišović as he pulled Marco's gun from his shoulder holster emptying the clip in him. "Now get the cleaners in here. After I get this thing back up we'll have to pick out a new carpet."

Marco watched Mišović as he pushed another button and a camera came out from the desk then it shined a blue light into Dejan's eye. Afterwards a wheel appeared spinning on the screen with a note below 'processing data'.

"This is the backup a biometric retinal scan," but as he was explaining a red light came on the screen access denied. "No, no this can't be happening." As Marco was about to ask what this meant there was a knock at the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Marco was watching Mišović flailing around cursing and ranting but nothing was working. His super technological system had not only crashed but seemed to have gone belly up on him. He couldn't help but wonder what Chuck had done and how this fitted into his plan. For that was what this was Chuck's plan there could be no denying it. Marco could feel himself moving closer to being able to go home finally but what happened next there was no way he could have expected or predicted. There was a knock at the door then Juri and Sarah walk in. He had to hand it to Chuck he had stones.

"You did this and you. I'm going to ruin your house. I'm going to tear it down stone by stone. I'm going to…"

"Can you hold off the threats and catch your breath before you bust a gasket," said Chuck as he took off the disguise. "You don't even know which house I work for. The name is Carmichael, Charles Carmichael and you started this by coming after my wife and her father."

"I'm going to bring your country and the Russians down. I'm going to tell the FSB if they want to save their skin they'll have to nail yours to the wall."

"I hear your threat," said Chuck. "But you don't have anything to back it up now you're a toothless, clawless tiger. You might as well be a housecat. You see the problem was everyone was so concerned in how to take out all your vaults at once that they lost the big picture and I believe you did too. You see the solution was simple. I don't have to break into any of your vaults."

"What are you talking about? Who's toothless?"

"And there you go. You see the solution was right in front of everyone's nose. How many vaults are you in contact with right now?" asked Chuck as he paused making Mišović even madder. "You don't have to lie I know, none. I introduced a Trojan horse in your system a neurolytic pathogen if you like. You see your system was built like a hive with the queen computer if you like being this one, yours. Naturally you saw yourself as some sort of king."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"There we go with the threats again. But do you see the solution? I isolated it, the queen, breaking up the hive. They no longer function as a collective. When you went down to the vault I took your retinal scan and password then I changed both. Your system no longer recognizes you. In other words you're lock out of your own system you've been dethroned."

"I still have the vault down below."

"Do you?" The building shook from an explosion on one side then there was another explosion on the other. It felt like the whole building sank into the ground about a floor. "I believe the foundations were just ruptured with silt, black water and somehow acid being released through a fault from the septic tank next to the vault. You know by the time you get a team in there everything will be gone. The only thing you'll find is black slush."

"I ought to have killed you when I had the chance," said Mišović as he growled.

"Yes you probably should've and by the way I took back my three million with a little extra. I'm willing to give you your money back if you forget about my wife and her father. I'll give you until this evening to decide," said Chuck as he tossed Mišović a burner phone. "Call me with your decision otherwise you need to find a new profession."

"Dejan if this means anything I'm sorry," said Sarah. "I truly am. Your mother was a fine woman and she didn't deserve… well she deserved better."

"Like I said Mišović forget about mine and I'll give you your money back." They turned to walk out when they heard a click, click sound behind them.

"Dejan, didn't your gun feel a little light. You know you should check your weapon to make sure it's loaded," said Marco. He walked out of the office with Chuck hearing Mišović go into a tirade behind them throwing things and cursing even louder.

"I don't suppose you'll tell us where all those vaults are, will you," said Marco as they walked out of the building then onto a waiting water taxi.

"I have no idea where they all are just that now they're sealed forever. I'm sure our agencies can work together tracing all the IP addresses to areas where the vaults are located but my recommendation is to let sleeping dogs lie. When you get home give Stefan our best wishes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mišović picked up the phone and dialed a number. Already people were clearing out of the bank like rats abandoning a sinking ship. He waited on line looking out the window watching water taxis stop, pickup then leave with his former employees. Even his security people were abandoning their posts. There was nothing left to secure and no prospects of being paid so why run the risk. Finally a man came on the line Mišović put it on speaker so he could look down at the rats leaving.

"News is already out about your set back," said the man on the line. "I'm surprised you have the courage to call this number."

"I want the hit put back on and I want to add Charles Carmichael to be placed at the top. He's responsible for this I want him dead."

"I hear what you're saying but you don't have any way of paying for the contract. But I know a friend of a friend who has a mechanic. I can put the two of you in touch but you'll have to go see him."

"I'll meet him in hell if that's what it takes. I'll sell all my holdings to pay for it I just want it taken care of and now."

"Well if that's what you want you need to go to the Giudecca at midnight. Come alone or he won't show himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah escorted Marco to the Russian consulate. They could see the light come back on in his eyes as they got close. They couldn't understand what he must be feeling to finally be able to go home. Maybe Mary could but seeing Marco's reaction and elation it made Chuck feel that much closer to his mother knowing what she had sacrificed and gone through.

"Marco, tell Stefan to treat you right or I'll come knocking on his door. I've been to Lubyanka square before you know and I'm not afraid to go back. Besides I like the shopping on the other side."

"You know you two are about the strangest American spies I've met and in a good way," Marco said as he laughed. "I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot but I'm going home thanks to you."

"We worked well together my friend and I," said Chuck as Sarah put her hand on his shoulder. "We won't forget you. Who knows we might meet each other again."

"I'd like that maybe I'll get a chance to interrogate you next time," said Marco as Chuck gave him a look. "Just joking. I'd like that but after this mission I'm looking forward to a long period of rest at home."

"And well deserved." They parted at the front gate. Chuck and Sarah waited for Marco to enter then watched all the commotion his walking in caused before they turned around. They caught the waiting water taxi to the mainland to meet up with the rest of the team before heading back to Montenegro.

"Was that remark about sleeping dogs aimed at me?" asked Sarah as she offered Chuck her hand. They went topside as the boat navigated the lagoon. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair and the smell of the salt air. Chuck just loved being with her.

"I don't know maybe both. Maybe just an acceptance that we all have a past and that's just what it is a past then we move forward. I never asked you how your talk with your father went."

"We're a work in progress but I took some of your advice. I told him I won't let him go. You didn't let me go so I won't either. I feel sorry for Mišović because I don't think his mother's death was completely our fault. That is if you can believe Jack but on this I think I can."

"What did he say?"

"According to Jack he returned the money to the Mišović's grandfather then we left Chicago. I believe Jack because I remember leaving in a hurry and we didn't have that much money. I recall because Jack had to scrap together the fair to get back to granny's and when we got there he asked her for a loan. She told him no and that he wasn't welcomed around anymore."

"That was how the story with the piggy bank started wasn't it? Come here," said Chuck as he wrapped his arm around her. "You're cold let's go back down below."

"No I want to watch the sunset first on the lagoon," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Then you need to put this on," said Chuck as he wrapped his jacket around her. "There's a surprise in the inside pocket for you."

"What is it," she asked as she put her hand inside and pulled out Bunny. "How'd you get him out? I thought he was gone forever."

"Marco palmed him when they were down in the vault. He told me it was either him or a shovel and the shovel wouldn't fit under his jacket."

"A shovel? What'd he mean?"

"I don't know he's Russian remember. I was just happy he could get Bunny out for you. But going back to what you were saying. Why did Mišović's grandfather let you guys walk away? It would've been easier just to kill you then and there. It just doesn't make sense or maybe it does."

"Chuck you've got that look again that says you've figured it out," said Sarah as the sun was going down. "What have you understood?

"We need to get back to the Merchant's bank now," said Chuck. "Driver we need to change course right away and on the double."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mišović was leaving his bank for the last time looking back on a business his father had built from the ground up now lost and thanks to one man. But after his appointment in the Giudecca he'd get his revenge then what happened to him afterwards didn't matter. His satisfaction would be knowing he set the wheels in motion. He walked the pavement stones outside going over to where? His boat was gone along with his captain, which meant he was on foot

"Dejan come here," yelled a voice from a water taxi. "I need to talk to you."

"Jesus, what the hell do you want? Rub my nose in it." It was Carmichael with his wife waving for him to come over. "You've got some nerve," he said, "after everything you've done to me to show up here like this. I wish I had a gun."

"Listen we need to talk and in calm. Come down below and hear me out then you can go. I just need ten minutes and I know you'll want to hear what we have to say. What do you have to lose?"

"Considering you took everything, nothing," said Mišović, "ten minutes and not a minute more. I have an appointment to get to."

"That could be cutting it close but okay. You see Sarah and I were talking about what happened. Love tell him."

"Well I asked my father what happened and he said he gave the money back to your old man," said Sarah. "I know we didn't have any money when we left."

"He didn't give it back to the family because I would've known about it and I don't know if it would've made a difference with my father any way."

"But what if Jack did give the money back but we just didn't understand what he meant by old man. If you remember Ševo calls me sin od stric, the son of my uncle. What if Jack gave the money back to someone who said he was your grandfather like…"

"The uncle of my brother who suddenly became the next in line to run the _zadruga_ after my father was exiled. He bought us first class tickets and paid for our first year's living the SOB with my mother's money." With the revelation Mišović flopped down in his seat.

"Here I think you need this," said Chuck as he passed him a drink. "Like I said before you forget about my wife and her father and I'll give you your money back."

"I don't want it. It's ruined me maybe you can put it to better use. Keep it; you can keep your pound of flesh… No I don't want any."

"Dejan, I know you're supposed to meet a man in the Giudecca this evening but the outcome isn't what you think it will be. Here take this and hand the man this money," said Chuck as he handed some U.S. currency to Dejan and he counted it an old banker's habit.

"Seventy-five dollars what's he supposed to do with this?"

"Don't worry about it; he'll know it's from me that's all that matters. Goodbye Dejan and you should really invest in some anger management classes. Good assistants are hard to come by.

"Goodbye," said Sarah as she kissed him on the cheeks. "I am truly sorry about everything."

"I was jealous of you. That was the truth, you made my mother happy and you two shared so much. My father taught me men don't show emotions, to be a man was to be tough that was our way and our nature. I just wished I'd told my mother I loved her once. I would give anything to feel her caress one last time. I used to pretend to be asleep so I could feel her tuck me in then give me a goodnight kiss… Well I need to go," said Dejan as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"What are you going to do now? I mean after your meeting."

"I don't know I just know it won't be what I was doing this tomorrow morning. Goodbye Chuck, may I call you Chuck. This has certainly been one crazy ride."

The water taxi pulled away, heading back out now in the dark towards the mainland and to meet up with the rest of the team. Dejan quickly vanished in the darkness, swallowed up and gone.

"What do you think is going to happen to him," asked Sarah as she played with Bunny's ears. She had forgotten how soft he was and cuddly like Chuck.

"Truth, he won't see the sunrise and he knows it. Without his secrets to protect him he's a dead man walking both agencies will have a kill order out on him by now."

"You're right. You know I've been thinking I'd like to give Bunny to Sam. What do you think?" asked Sarah seeing a certain perplexed look on Chuck's face. "I can understand if you say no considering everything maybe it's not such a good idea."

"No I didn't say it was a bad idea but well… how to I say this without being offensive."

"Chuck just spit it out. You don't have to candy coat it for me. Tell me it was a stupid idea and forget it," she said as she tossed the dog aside.

"No, don't do that," said Chuck as he retrieved poor Bunny. "Poor thing," said Chuck as he started to caress it. She watched him acting like a kid. "Love, how is Sam supposed to play with a dog named Bunny and a… well Mr. Rabbit who's a bunny. But she'll love it the same way she loves any and everything you do for her. When she's old she can pass Bunny and Mr. Rabbit down to her children and tell them unclassified stories about her crazy family."

"So tell me granddad how many grandchildren will we have? And what will our roles be as grandparents? I'm not going to shoot Sam like your mother did you? But I would probably hurt her husband if he didn't treat her right."

"By the time she comes home and says her boyfriend proposed I believe we'll have him fully vetted."

"And if he doesn't meet the muster there'll be a shovel in the garage. I love you grandpa."

"I love you to granny," said Chuck as they kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was marching up and down the shoreline waiting for them looking down at his watch. They were already a half an hour late. The General had arranged for a charter helo to run them all back to Montenegro and Casey was feeling lucky. He was already going through different scenarios in his head where he broke the bank and became the proud owner of a fleet of Crown Vics. Finally they heard the sound of a boat pulling up. Chuck came topside first fixing his tie then he helped Sarah off who had to adjust her clothes.

"Yuck I should've known," said Casey as he went over to yell at them. "Will you two stop… well you know what you need to stop doing and hurry up we need to get in the air."

"We missed you too Big Guy. I wanted to thank Margo's guys where are they?" asked Chuck not seeing anyone around.

"Too late they had do go they got recalled back to the station to make a report. The General got called by the State Department. The Secretary of State was visited by the Russian ambassador who was called by…"

"We get the idea John," said Sarah interrupting the string of who called whom. "We've got a good idea why and what the result was. But where's Morgan and Alex at?"

"I left them in the chopper so he wouldn't leave us. Come on lady luck is waiting for me," said John. Chuck looked over at Sarah but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"John, you do remember Somalia?" asked Chuck. "Do you think that's such a good idea? I don't want to be negative but…"

"Then don't jinx me and shut up," said Casey as he opened the chopper's side door to find Morgan and Alex making out in the back. "Yuck what is it with this place? It there some sort of gas from the lagoon that turns couples into bunnies or something. Morgan, eyes front and hands by your side soldier or we test gravity over the Adriatic."

They all piled in getting themselves situated. Then just before they took off Chuck checked Sarah's harness kissing her afterwards.

"Bartowski, that goes for you too now sit down.

"John first of all we're married so what I do with my wife is really none of your concern and secondly how long has it been since you've been with Kate or Gertrude, evidently too long."

"You aren't cheating on Mom are you," said Alex sounding like one of those little dogs growling at a big dog making itself sound fierce.

"I don't know what Chuck's talking about except that it's a long way down. And besides I couldn't see her even if I wanted to, she's been gone out of town for a while. She's on some gig protecting an …" Casey paused.

"Go on she's been protecting a what?"

"Okay the guy is an energy consultant." Everyone in the helicopter broke out laughing except Casey. "Go ahead have a good laugh see if I care."

The chopper flew across the Adriatic and landed near the Marina in Kotor where Margo with a team of her men was waiting.

"Everyone except Chuck and Sarah in the chase vehicle," barked Margo. Casey was about to ask Chuck what he did in her Wheaties but Chuck shook his head. "I want you two in my car." When they got in they found Mike was driving.

"Margo what's the matter," asked Sarah but she already had a good idea what it was especially when they caught the look on Mike's face. "Listen we can explain."

"I hope you can," she said as she tossed Chuck an early morning edition of the Veneto Gazette. Circled in red was the cover story.

'_Noted Banker and Financier found dead late last night floating in a canal inside the Giudecca. Police have ruled it a suicide, as the current economic crisis takes another victim….'_ That was all Chuck wanted to read. He folded the paper then tossed it back.

"So what do you want to know and do you really want to know?"

"My God Chuck is my son… Is your sister, Sarah… Are they murders? Chuck this is too much. I'm sorry but this is way beyond the line. Hell it's so far beyond that you can't even see the line anymore."

"Margo you're spiraling," said Sarah. "Do you think we'd let them get involved? No they aren't because we intercepted the hitman and turned off the contract."

"That's right he even texted them telling them he wasn't able to fulfill the agreement and terminated it. You think we'd want them to have to live with something like this. They didn't even know the name of the man they wanted terminated with prejudice." Both Sarah and Margo gave him a look. "I'm sorry I didn't like the other word choices. Listen all they need to know is everything is over and the bad man changed his mind which is true."

"The General wants a full report and she says you owe her two buckets of oysters, a bottle of Dom Pérignon and a moonrise."

"I've agreed to the oysters but the bottle was a Prosecco and I don't control the moon."

"Just give it to her," said Sarah as she reached over and took his hands then leaned in kissing him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'd give you the moon."


End file.
